


Tipheret et justaguy

by Maiathoustra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drama, Epistolary relationship, Feelings, First Love, Fluff, Illustrations, Internet, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Muggle Life, Nostalgia, Obsession, POV Draco Malfoy, Past Relationship(s), Pensieves, Porn, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Secret Identity, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiathoustra/pseuds/Maiathoustra
Summary: Draco, 24 ans, habite dans le monde moldu depuis 5 ans et demi. Il y mène une vie paisible et routinière. Certes, il plonge parfois dans sa Pensine pour revoir un souvenir avec Harry, avec qui il a été ami dans le passé, mais globalement, il se porte bien.Tout bascule le soir où, en surfant sur un site pornographique, il tombe sur la photo d'un homme qui ressemble à Harry...





	1. Mikados et Site porno

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis (enfin!) de retour avec une Drarry qui se déroule 6 ans après la guerre. Désolée si ça a pris autant de temps, je suis en voyage depuis plusieurs mois, dans des conditions pas forcément idéales pour écrire :)
> 
> Techniquement : Update tous les 10 jours. J'ai de l'avance sur l'histoire, mais j'édite/relis un nombre incalculable de fois... Cette fanfic compte 10 chapitres. Je finis toujours ce que je commence !  
Info importante : Cette fanfic est illustrée ! Lisez-la directement sur Archive of Our Own (mon pseudo : maiathoustra) ou checkez les dessins du chapitre sur instagram (maiathoustra).

* * *

**TIPHERET ET JUSTAGUY**

**Chapitre 1 : Mikados et Site porno**

_ **''il préférait que ce soit du sperme plutôt que du vomi''** _

* * *

_18 septembre 2004_

Avec un soupir soulagé, Draco referma la porte de son appartement derrière lui. Il était enfin rentré.

La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Comme tous les samedis, le café où il travaillait n'avait pas désempli. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre sa pause, en fait, c'était tout juste s'il avait été autorisé à se rendre aux toilettes. Il avait terminé son service en pilote automatique, rêvant du moment béni où il rentrerait chez lui, enlèverait ses chaussures cirées et se jetterait dans son lit.

Cependant, une fois déchaussé et étalé de tout son long sur son matelas une place, Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas sommeil. Et pour cause, il n'était même pas dix-neuf heures.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de sa soirée ?

Alors qu'il se redressait, agacé, son regard fut attiré par un reflet doré. C'était la petite clef qui pendait autour de son cou. Elle s'était mise à tourner sur elle-même, brillant comme un Gallion ou comme un soleil miniature...

_Draco, Draco,_ disait-elle de sa voix de sirène, _après la journée que tu viens de vivre, tu as amplement mérité un voyage dans le passé. Retourner en arrière te ferait le plus grand bien... _

_Ne commence pas, toi. Pas ce soir, _songea fermement Draco, bien qu'il était incapable de détourner les yeux de la petite clef dorée.

_Oh, Draco, rien ne sert de faire semblant avec moi ! _ répondit la clef avec un rire narquois. _Je lis dans ton cœur et voilà ce que j'y vois : un immense désir, bouillonnant comme de la lave. Pourquoi lutter, alors que tu meurs d'envie de te perdre dans le flot du temps, où aujourd'hui et hier appartiennent à la même dimension, où rien ne change, où tout est toujours pareil ? Pourquoi lutter, alors que je peux te faire remonter le cours des choses ? Ah, tes doutes faiblissent... Allons, utilise-moi, Draco... personne n'en saura jamais rien..._

Draco n'avait jamais réussi à résister longtemps à ses suppliques. Ce soir-là, il ne tint pas plus de quelques secondes. La clef avait peut-être raison, après la journée qu'il venait de passer, un saut dans le temps ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal... Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire.

Avec un mélange de résignation et d'excitation, Draco ôta la clef d'or de son cou et alla ouvrir son placard à souvenirs.

Sur les étagères en bois, étaient méticuleusement alignées plusieurs dizaines de fioles transparentes. Elles portaient toutes une étiquette et elles étaient remplies d'une étrange substance, entre liquide et fumée. On aurait dit de la poussière d'étoile, ou de minuscules galaxies, ou encore des éclats d'ouragan, en tout cas, quelque chose d'extraordinaire qui n'avait rien à faire dans le placard d'un serveur de café.

Draco laissa son doigt courir sur les fioles étiquetées, incapable de se décider. Il finit par en prendre une au hasard. Peu importait le lieu, peu importait la date, finalement, tant qu'il avait l'oubli.

Un instant plus tard, il avait posé sa Pensine sur la table à manger, versé le souvenir à l'intérieur et, sans perdre une seconde de plus, il avait plongé dans le passé.

**xXx**

_souvenir du 19 juillet 1998_

Il atterrit dans une chambre à coucher familière. Des posters moldus de motos et de femmes en bikini recouvraient la quasi-totalité des murs. Il y avait aussi des photos sorcières, montrant quatre adolescents riant au bord de l'eau ou assis pêle-mêle dans un lit à baldaquins. Toutefois, l'aspect le plus étonnant de cette chambre était ses couleurs.

Les rideaux en velours rouge étaient bordés d'or, le linge de lit était dans les mêmes tons. Au dessus du bureau, il y avait une immense bannière pourpre où était brodé « Gryffondor » et, sur la grande penderie à gauche de Draco, on avait placardé un écusson représentant un lion doré.

Draco s'avança d'un pas décidé en direction du lit. Il n'avait pas encore identifié le souvenir dans lequel il était tombé – il en avait beaucoup et tous remontaient à plus de cinq années en arrière – mais s'il était au moins sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il n'était pas là pour admirer la décoration de la chambre de Sirius Black.

Dans le lit, Harry Potter, dix-huit ans, et Draco Malfoy, dix-huit ans lui aussi, étaient assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, des cartes à jouer dans les mains.

– J'abandonne, Potter, déclara Draco avec un soupir dramatique, en envoyant ses cartes en l'air. Je m'ennuie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à accepter tes propositions de jeux. En fait, je pense que je viens de mettre le doigt sur le cœur du problème, tu ignores ce qu'est _l'essence_ d'un jeu. Un jeu, vois-tu, a pour dessein de divertir les personnes qui y participent. Pas les assommer, Potter, les _divertir._

– Et je suppose que tu n'es pas en train de te divertir ? grimaça Harry, en ramassant les cartes éparpillées sur le lit.

– Je viens de te le dire, non ? Avec une telle capacité de déduction, tu feras un bien piètre Auror.

– Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir devenir Aur– Hey ! C'est à moi ! Rends-moi ce paquet de biscuits, Malfoy !

Draco sourit de toutes ses dents et leva haut la main, agitant le paquet de mikados en l'air.

– Rends-moi ça ! s'écria encore Harry, en gesticulant pour attraper la boîte de biscuits. C'était dans mon sac ! Quand as-tu fouillé mon sac ?

– Il y a un instant, répondit le blond, en évitant habilement un coup de coude. Tu ne m'as pas vu faire ? Ah, suis-je bête, tu étais en train de chercher tes cartes à jouer sous les oreillers. Je le répète, un bien piètre Auror...

– Malfoy !

Harry se jeta sur son ami, le renversa sur le dos et attrapa ses deux poignets pour le maintenir immobile. Leurs bassins rentrèrent en collision et, soudain, leurs visages n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. L'espace d'une seconde, l'air parut s'épaissir entre eux, comme chargé d'une tension inconnue... puis Harry s'empara du paquet de mikados dans la main lâche de Draco et se redressa à toute vitesse.

– Sers-toi si tu en veux, marmonna-t-il en désignant la boîte de biscuits du menton et en évitant soigneusement le regard de Draco.

– Tout ce cirque pour finalement m'en proposer, se força à ricaner le blond, avant de prendre un mikado.

Pendant deux ou trois minutes, on n'entendit plus que le craquement des biscuits dans la bouche des deux adolescents. Puis Harry se pencha vers Draco, les yeux pétillants de malice, toute gêne manifestement oubliée.

– Tu t'ennuies toujours ? demanda-t-il en battant des paupières, tentant en vain d'avoir l'air innocent.

– Oh Merlin, je sens que tu viens encore d'avoir une idée fumeuse, Potter, mais dis toujours.

– Et bien... quand j'étais gamin et que j'étais tout seul à la maison, par exemple quand mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin partaient dîner chez des amis, il m'arrivait de sortir de mon placard...

– Terrifiant ! s'exclama Draco, en feignant l'effroi. Un véritable _délinquant_ en herbe.

– Tais-toi et laisse-moi raconter. Je disais donc que je sortais de mon placard pour aller piquer des restes dans le frigo – le garde-manger si tu préfères – mais aussi pour aller regarder la télévision. Je t'ai expliqué ce qu'est–

– Je sais ce qu'est une télévision, Potter, le coupa Draco d'un ton sec.

– Bref, une fois, je suis tombé sur une série pour ados. Dans cet épisode-là, ils jouaient à un jeu. Ils étaient à une fête alcoolisée–

– Par Salazar, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Une fête avec de _l'alcool_ ? Mais que fait le Ministère des Moldus ?

– Arrête de m'interrompre ! protesta Harry en riant malgré lui. Sauf si tu ne veux pas savoir à quel jeu ils jouaient ?

– Je ne veux rien entendre de plus, Potter, frissonna Draco en se bouchant les oreilles. Il me suffit de savoir qu'il y avait de l'alcool pour savoir que c'était _mal._ Mal, Potter ! Et c'était très, très, mal de ta part de regarder ça à quatre ans...

– J'en avais au moins huit ! Ou neuf !

– Mal, Potter, répéta Draco. Mais je t'écoute. Tout compte fait, je trépigne d'impatience de connaître le fin mot de ton histoire. Tes mots sont des plumes qui caressent mon cœur et laissent derrière eux un millier de petites fées argentées. Tu es plus poète que l'illustre Beedle le Barde, que dis-je ? Tu manies les lettres comme Merlin maniait sa baguette !

– Tu en fais trop, grimaça Harry en étouffant un rire. Bref, le jeu impliquait justement des mikados.

– Ne me dis pas qu'il fallait les insérer... oh non... douce Morgane, je ne suis pas prêt à entendre ça, au final, dit Draco en portant une main à son cœur.

– En effet, il fallait bien les insérer quelque part...

Cette fois-ci, Draco porta la main à sa bouche, véritablement choqué.

– Dans la bouche, sourit Harry, d'un sourire facétieux. Il fallait mettre les mikados dans la bouche. On peut y jouer maintenant, si ça te dit.

– Je n'ai pas compris les règles du jeu. Non, _tu_ n'as pas expliqué les règles du jeu, Potter.

– J'y venais ! On prend l'extrémité d'un mikado dans la bouche, comme ça, dit Harry en plaçant un bâtonnet entre ses dents... et l'auchtre per'onne doit 'endre l'auchtre bout dans cha–

– Je ne comprends rien, articule. Ou bien enlève ce mikado de ta bouche. Merlin, il faut tout te dire.

– On prend chacun un bout du mikado entre les dents, et celui qui casse le mikado en premier a perdu.

– D'accord, dit lentement Draco, l'air perplexe. Je ne vois pas quel est l'intérêt de ce... jeu, mais soit, faisons ça. Ce sera toujours plus divertissant que le Uno. Je commence.

Il coinça l'extrémité non chocolatée d'un mikado entre ses dents et attendit, en arborant une expression très ennuyée, que Harry attrape l'autre côté.

– 1, 2, 3... compta Harry entre ses dents, avant de croquer un petit bout du biscuit.

Surpris, Draco ouvrit grand la bouche, faisant tomber le mikado sur le lit.

– Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il fallait le _manger_, Potter, sale tricheur ! s'écria-t-il. Cette manche ne compte pas, évidemment. On recommence.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais il ne dit rien. Il prit un nouveau mikado dans la boîte et le plaça précautionneusement entre les dents de son ami.

De la salive s'accumula aussitôt dans la bouche de Draco, le forçant à déglutir sonorement. Sa gorge était serrée, sa respiration courte, son cœur battait la chamade, et son boxer était soudain beaucoup trop étroit. Salazar, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Harry venait de glisser un simple _biscuit_ entre ses lèvres. Un biscuit, rien d'autre.

Harry compta de nouveau jusqu'à trois, puis les deux garçons se mirent à manger le mikado petit bout après petit bout, leurs bouches se rapprochant dangereusement. Quand ils furent tout près du milieu, leurs regards se croisèrent et Draco lâcha ce qu'il restait du bâtonnet en même temps que son cœur ratait un battement.

– Ce jeu est stupide ! grogna-t-il tout en prenant un nouveau mikado dans le paquet.

Ils réessayèrent plusieurs fois d'affilée mais à chaque fois qu'ils approchaient du milieu, l'un d'eux craquait. Une fois, Harry partit dans un fou rire. Une autre fois, Draco serra trop les dents, brisant le biscuit. Une autre fois encore, ils s'écartèrent tous les deux d'un même mouvement, pris d'une sorte de panique inexplicable.

Et puis, une fois, ils tinrent bon et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, mais ils ouvrirent les yeux, et le dernier morceau du mikado leur échappa.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Draco fourra la boîte de mikados dans le sac de Harry, décrétant que ce jeu-là n'était guère plus amusant que le précédent.

Le souvenir s'arrêtait sur la scène suivante : Draco, les bras croisés, râlant, et Harry dans son dos, se moquant de lui.

Le véritable Draco, celui qui avait vingt-quatre ans et qui portait un uniforme de serveur, resta planté à côté du lit avec une expression de désespoir. Il demeura là plusieurs minutes durant, et il avait l'air d'un homme ivre devant la porte fermée d'un bar ou d'un enfant à la fin de sa fête d'anniversaire, quand tout le monde est parti.

Autour de lui, les contours de la pièce ondulaient et se désagrégeaient, comme s'ils étaient doués de conscience et qu'ils cherchaient à le chasser. Sentaient-ils qu'il ne faisait pas parti de ce temps-là et qu'il était l'heure pour lui de s'en aller ?

Lorsque Draco ne fut plus entouré de rien d'autre que de fumée opaque et qu'il eut l'impression de se noyer dans le néant, il leva finalement la tête et sortit de la Pensine.

**xXx**

Draco s'affala sur une chaise, encore plus épuisé qu'il ne l'était en sortant du travail. Il ne revoyait pas souvent ses souvenirs avec Harry, et il venait de se rappeler pourquoi : à chaque fois qu'il visitait le monde irréel de la Pensine, il revenait frustré et malheureux.

Après avoir rangé le souvenir et la bassine de pierre à leur place, Draco se fit la promesse de ne pas rouvrir le maudit placard avant l'année suivante, voire celle d'après. La prochaine fois, la clef dorée aurait beau l'implorer et l'implorer encore, Draco ne céderait pas à ses caprices.

Oui, la prochaine fois, Draco serait fort, la prochaine fois, il se souviendrait que toutes ces petites fioles étaient autant de plaisirs coupables et tentateurs qui lui faisaient beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. Elles n'étaient en aucun cas un remède. Elles étaient le virus.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de passer des mois entiers sans ouvrir les portes du placard. Durant ces périodes-là, il avait l'audace de croire – pauvre fou ! – qu'il était finalement libéré du passé et de Harry. Il faisait sa petite vie dans sa petite banlieue de Londres. Le mercredi soir, il voyait Pansy et Blaise – bien que Blaise soit souvent absent ces derniers temps –, le vendredi, il achetait une pâtisserie à la boulangerie du coin et le dimanche, il faisait sa lessive.

Sa vie n'était peut-être pas passionnante mais c'était celle qu'il avait choisie. Elle lui convenait. C'était un quotidien stable et rassurant, composé d'habitudes que Draco accumulait consciencieusement depuis cinq ans et demi.

_Oh, mon petit Draco, aimes-tu _ réellement _ ta vie dépourvue de magie et de fantaisie ? Pardonne-moi de douter, mais tu finis toujours par retomber dans ta Pensine. Je ne dirais rien si ces escapades dans le passé te suffisaient, mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours envie de plus, beaucoup plus..._

_Tais-toi, _grogna mentalement Draco, en serrant la clef d'or dans son poing, comme pour l'étrangler.

_Et oui, Draco, _ continua la voix comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, _ quand tu ressors de ta pauvre bassine, tu hésites entre replonger dedans ou jeter tous tes souvenirs dans les égouts. Enfin, regarde-toi ! Ton corps et ton esprit sont aussi agités que si tu étais habité par un démon ! Et tes pensées, écoute donc tes sombres pensées ! « Je vendrais ma ratte, mes reins ou mes poumons contre un Retourneur de Temps, je tuerais mille innocents si cela pouvait me ramener en arrière, je ressusciterais le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il était capable de me renvoyer dans le passé » !_

_Arrête ! _ gémit Draco, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de sa paume, ses jointures devenant blanches. _Arrête ou je te détruis !_

_Draco, tu ne feras jamais cela, _ sourit la clef _. Tu me détestes mais je suis la seule chose que tu possèdes. Tu voudrais une porte, je ne suis qu'une fenêtre. Tu voudrais avoir dix-huit ans de nouveau, je ne puis t'offrir qu'une illusion. Mais c'est déjà cela, n'est-ce pas, ce que je te montre, c'est déjà mieux que rien..._

Draco tirait désormais si fort sur la clef que la chaîne d'or s'enfonçait dans sa nuque comme les dents d'une scie. Il la détestait, mais il détestait encore plus le fait qu'elle avait raison. Draco échangerait volontiers n'importe lequel de ses organes vitaux contre un Retourneur de Temps.

S'il avait un de ces merveilleux artefacts... oh, s'il en avait un... il pourrait retourner au jour des mikados et embrasser mille fois Harry. Il pourrait revisiter chacun de ses souvenirs avec Harry, _chacun d'eux, Merlin,_ et saisir chaque occasion d'être intime avec lui. Il pourrait changer le passé.

Mais il n'avait pas de Retourneur de Temps. Il n'avait qu'une putain de collection de souvenirs.

Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour croire la clef quand elle lui avait promis délivrance et _relaxation_ ? Tout ce que le souvenir avait réussi à faire, c'était transformer son estomac en une boule de nerfs, de regrets et de manque, tellement de _manque._

Même cinq ans après, le manque était toujours le sentiment le plus difficile à gérer.

Draco compta jusqu'à dix, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, puis il desserra un à un ses doigts de la clef d'or et la rangea sous sa chemise. Il n'allait pas passer sa soirée à haïr un morceau de métal. Il avait suffisamment fait cela par le passé et cela ne l'avait jamais avancé à grand chose.

Un coup d’œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était dix-neuf heures trente. Il pourrait se préparer à manger. Manque de chance, il ne possédait plus d'appareil digestif opérationnel.

En quête d'inspiration, il fit un tour sur lui-même et son regard tomba sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Oh, voilà exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il appuya prestement sur le bouton _power_ de la tour et, dès que le pc se fut lancé, il cliqua sur le logo_ Internet Explorer 6_** (1)**.

Draco était un consommateur moyen de contenu pornographique. Deux à trois fois par semaine, il tapait dans la barre de recherche des mots-clefs qui feraient frémir sa mère, s'accordait une séance de masturbation expéditive, puis il retournait sur le web normal pour lire des articles très sérieux écrits par des personnes très sérieuses **(2)**.

Il n'avait pas prévu de se branler ce soir-là, mais il allait quand même le faire, car après le souvenir des mikados, quelque chose devait absolument sortir de son corps, et il préférait que ce soit du sperme plutôt que du vomi.

Il se rendit sur sa galerie de photographies préférée et entra les mots suivants dans la barre de recherche du site : « jeune gay bronzé desi sexy poilu ». Quelques instants plus tard, des dizaines de miniatures apparurent sur la page.

Draco cliqua sur plusieurs icônes prometteuses mais aucune photo ne trouva grâce à ses yeux. Les modèles avaient beau être jeunes et bronzés, posséder des torses couverts de boucles brunes et des parties génitales plus que correctes, ils laissaient Draco de marbre. Ce qui était fâcheux, car Draco avait besoin, _vitalement besoin_, d'un support visuel pour se masturber, éjaculer, et passer à autre chose.

Il allait fermer la fenêtre d'un clic de souris rageur quand son regard se posa sur une miniature ensorcelante. Doux Merlin, c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait... du moins, ça en avait l'air. Le cœur battant et le souffle court, Draco cliqua dessus.

Comme pour le narguer, l'image, pourtant de basse qualité, se chargea tronçon après tronçon, révélant son contenu avec une lenteur insoutenable...

Mais quel contenu !

On ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme sur la photo, mais rien n'était plus anecdotique. Son corps à lui seul était la preuve que Merlin avait entendu les prières de Draco et qu'il lui avait envoyé un ange.

L'homme sur la photo était un fantasme ayant temporairement pris forme humaine. Il était un rêve qui s'était solidifié, il était un astre qui avait changé de nature. Il était un cosmos dans une enveloppe de chair, il était un trou noir dans lequel Draco se jetterait sans y penser à deux fois.

Il était tout ce à quoi Draco avait aspiré quand il avait lancé sa recherche, mais il était aussi infiniment _plus._

On ne voyait pas son visage mais son corps criait la jeunesse. Ses bras étaient longs et lâches, son bassin étroit, ses coudes pointus, en somme, il possédait la gaucherie charmante de ceux qui n'ont pas encore vingt-cinq ans.

Toutefois, malgré son corps gracile, il n'était ni maigre ni imberbe. Des muscles saillants se dessinaient sous sa peau brune et, sur son torse, des poils bouclés et brillants invitaient Draco à entrer dans l'écran de l'ordinateur pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Puis Draco s'aperçut qu'on voyait le _gland_ du modèle et tout son sang se précipita immédiatement dans son pénis.

La photo était prise de face, et l'homme sans visage avait la main droite glissée dans son slip blanc. Mais comme il s'agissait d'un slip avec une ouverture sur le côté, son gland rouge pointait légèrement en dehors...

Oh Merlin, Draco allait gicler sur son clavier.

Il n'avait pourtant jamais trouvé les slips à poche séduisants. Bien au contraire, le jour où il avait découvert cette invention moldue – un sous-vêtement à poche ! Pour pisser plus vite ! – il avait ri à n'en plus finir.

Et ce n'était pas comme si la photo était sexy en elle-même. En effet, si Draco l'étudiait avec objectivité, ce qu'il ne serait sûrement capable de faire qu'après avoir joui quatre fois en l'espace d'une minute, il s'apercevrait que c'était la photographie la moins érotique qu'il ait jamais vue sur un site pornographique.

Le modèle s'était contenté de fourrer sa main dans un slip kangourou ridicule et de prendre une photo. Il n'avait réfléchi ni à la lumière ni à l'angle, encore moins à sa pose. Il avait simplement enroulé sa main autour de sa bite et appuyé sur le déclencheur.

Le problème était que c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Si l'inconnu avait pris la photo en contre-plongée, en faisant la mise au point sur son pénis moulé dans le tissu, Draco serait probablement mort sur place, foudroyé. Mais l'homme sans visage n'avait pas fait cela. L'homme sans visage n'avait pas eu besoin de faire ça, car son corps ressemblait à celui de Harry Potter.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco éjacula sur son uniforme de travail.

Quand sa montre indiqua vingt heures, il se leva et nettoya la tache de sperme. Ensuite, il enfila son pyjama, se fit à manger, mangea ce qu'il s'était fait à manger, se brossa les dents et se mit au lit. Il fit tout cela dans un état second, la photographie brûlée sur sa rétine comme une vision envoyée par le diable.

L'homme sans visage avait fait disparaître le souvenir des mikados de l'esprit de Draco – et pour cela, Draco lui en était reconnaissant – mais il s'était installé à la place laissée vacante. Le mal qui rongeait Draco n'était pas vaincu, il avait simplement changé de nature.

Avant d'éteindre la lumière, Draco tenta de lire, de regarder la télévision et même de parlementer avec lui-même, en vain. Le mystérieux modèle ne voulait pas quitter ses pensées.

Pourtant, Draco avait conscience que l'inconnu ne ressemblait pas _réellement_ à Harry. De une, il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait Harry aujourd'hui et, de deux, il avait l'habitude de trouver des airs de Harry à n'importe qui, que ce soit à sa voisine du dessus ou à son chauffeur de bus.

Malheureusement pour lui, son imagination n'en avait rien à faire de ses démonstrations en trois parties et elle le réveilla une demi-douzaine de fois au cours de la nuit dans le seul but de lui montrer l'image de l'inconnu.

Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, Draco craqua. Il se leva d'un bond, ralluma son ordinateur et retourna sur sa galerie pornographique préférée. Il se rendit dans la zone de commentaires sous la photographie qui l'empêchait de dormir et y tapa le message suivant :

_Tipheret, il y a une seconde _: Bonjour, quelqu'un connaîtrait le nom du modèle svp ?

Puis il retourna se coucher.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_19 septembre 2004_

Le lendemain, Draco rentra du travail beaucoup plus en forme que la veille. Comme tous les dimanches, le _Spleen_ avait principalement accueilli des habitués, et il en résultait un service autrement plus agréable.

Après avoir dîné, Draco alluma son ordinateur pour trier sa boîte mail, chose qu'il faisait toutes les semaines. Il s'apprêtait à supprimer l'intégralité des courriers indésirables quand il remarqua le titre du dernier mail : « Dicklover a répondu à votre commentaire ».

Draco cligna des yeux, ébahi. Tout lui revint d'un coup : le souvenir des mikados, la photo ensorcelante, le commentaire posté au beau milieu de la nuit...

Et quelqu'un y avait _répondu_ !

Draco n'avait jamais espéré...

Mais il était trop tôt pour se réjouir. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une fausse alerte... Oui, Dicklover avait sûrement écrit « tu veux voir ma bite ? ».

Fébrile malgré tout, Draco cliqua sur le lien dans le mail et fit défiler la page web jusqu'à la session de commentaires. Entre deux messages obscènes de iEATcum et horse-man26, il trouva la réponse de Dicklover.

_Dicklover, 16h23 _: slt tipheret. Son pseudo c'est justaguy, il a un blog où il poste des photos de lui etc. je pourrais manger son TROU. Je pourrais manger le tien aussi ;) xox

Un rire bref, entre hallucination et exaltation, franchit les lèvres de Draco.

Justaguy ? Le pseudonyme de l'homme sans visage était _justaguy_ ? L'être surnaturel qui l'avait hanté toute la nuit jouait-il au faux modeste ou pensait-il sincèrement être « juste un gars » ?

Draco n'en savait rien. Il ne savait rien de cette personne aux airs de Harry Potter.

Mais ça pouvait changer très vite. Draco connaissait désormais son pseudo – justaguy, non mais vraiment, il ne s'en remettait pas – et grâce à cette information, il pouvait retrouver sa trace partout sur la toile. Les Moldus n'avaient pas la Magie, mais ils avaient Internet.

Avec un sourire dérangé, Draco ferma sa boîte mail yahoo, qu'il trierait une autre fois, tout compte fait, et tapa « justaguy blog porno » dans la barre de recherche google** (4)**.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : Internet Explorer 6 (2001-2006) était le navigateur le plus utilisé au début des années 2000, malgré de nombreux bugs et problèmes de sécurité. Son concurrent, Firefox, naît en novembre 2004.  
Note (2) : La navigation privée apparaît en 2005 avec Safari.  
Note (3) : Les sites pornographiques 2.0 (avec des communautés et du partage de contenu par les utilisateurs) comme Pornhub, Youporn, Redtube sont nés très récemment, en 2006-2007, en même temps que les réseaux sociaux et youtube.  
Note (4) : Google voit le jour en 1999-2000.  
Prochain chapitre en ligne le 22 septembre : Draco découvre le blog de justaguy et développe une franche obsession pour lui.  
J'espère vous revoir très bientôt ! Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu ce début d'histoire. Si jamais, il y a le petit rectangle magique pour laisser une review :D N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé dans ce premier chap, comment vous imaginez la suite etc.  
N'oubliez pas de checker les illustrations sur Archive of Our Own ou instagram (maiathoustra) !


	2. Blogspot et Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Draco, 24 ans, est serveur dans un café et vit dans le monde Moldu depuis cinq ans et demi. Après une longue journée de travail, il revoit un souvenir avec Harry, mais ce souvenir lui fait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. Alors, pour se changer les idées, il surfe sur un site porno. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur la photo d'un modèle sans visage qui ressemble terriblement à Harry. Son pseudonyme : justaguy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsoir ! Je suis très heureuse de retrouver des pseudos familiers ! Et aussi très heureuse de contribuer de nouveau au fandom, même si le temps passe trop vite et que je n'en ai pas beaucoup à consacrer à l'écriture cette année, hélas :'(
> 
> Rappel quant aux illustrations : elles sont sur instagram (maiathoustra) ou bien vous pouvez lire cette histoire directement sur Archive of Our Own :D

* * *

**TIPHERET ET JUSTAGUY**

**Chapitre 2 : Blogspot et Obsession**

_ **''tétons_25sept04''** _

* * *

_19 septembre 2004_

_Avec un sourire dérangé, Draco ferma sa boîte mail yahoo, qu'il trierait une autre fois, tout compte fait, et tapa « justaguy blog porno » dans la barre de recherche google._

Entre plusieurs résultats hors-sujet, il y avait le suivant :

> _ **justaguy – Blogger** _
> 
> _justaguyphotox.blogspot.com/_
> 
> _29 août 2004 – Bonjour à tous, moi c'est justaguy et comme l'indique mon pseudo, je suis un type comme il y en a partout. Il y a peu j'ai découvert les joies d'internet et de la pornographie..._

C'était lui, c'était l'homme de la photo. Draco ignorait comment il le savait, mais il le savait. Doux Merlin, il venait de trouver le blog pornographique de justaguy.

Le cœur battant la chamade et la respiration chaotique comme s'il s'apprêtait à plonger dans une mer hostile, une enclume attachée à la cheville, il appuya sur le bouton gauche de sa souris.

* * *

_ **justaguy, le 29 août 2004** _

**BIENVENUS**

**Bonjour à tous, moi c'est justaguy et comme l'indique mon pseudo, je suis un type comme il y en a partout. Il y a peu, j'ai découvert les joies d'internet et de la pornographie (mieux vaut tard que jamais !) et encore plus récemment, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais prendre des photos de moi. Je fais ça pour le fun, quand j'ai le temps, je ne suis absolument pas pro ou quoi. Bref, ce blog est pour moi, mais aussi pour vous, si vous le voulez bien (je comprendrais que ce ne soit pas le cas et que vous passiez votre chemin). Sans plus tarder, ma toute première photo :**

**Commentaires (9)**

_Hotbunnybug, le 29/08/04_ : MIAM

_metalzoid-destroy, le 29/08/04_ : cc a toi justaguy

_lovelypanda, le 29/08/04_ : il faut bloquer le contenu de ce blog aux mineurs. NUDITÉ !! Je signale.

_notabuu, le 31/08/04_ : lovelypanda on se calme, il porte un slip que je sache ! (dsl si t'es un troll...). En tout cas, jolie photo, intense et sexy, très suggestive. Ça nous fait oublier qu'on ne voit pas le visage... la prochaine fois peut-être ?

_zguzkey, le 04/09/04_ : Je suis un homme simple avec des rêves simples... je rêve de tes mains autour de ma queue, de ma queue au fond de ta douce gorge, de tes fesses écartées... et j'imagine un visage parfait pour aller avec ce corps parfait...

_skinnyboytwink, le 04/09/04_ : ce pénis a l'air bien sympathique !

_1whodothluvboyscum, le 30/09/04_ : quel corps ! on en mangerait ^^

_Dutch1982, le 01/10/04 : _tu fais des cams en privé ??

_Throbbingmouth17, le 02/10/04_ : magnifique blog que je viens de découvrir ! Je me suis permis de partager cette photo sur une galerie de photos en ligne. Bonne continuation, tm17

* * *

_ **justaguy le 31 août 2004** _

**PREMIER POST OFFICIEL**

**Merci pour les commentaires. Photo du jour !**

**Commentaires (5)**

_notabuu, le 31/O8/04 :_ wow, érotique. Tant pis pour le visage, ce derrière moulé dans ce slip me suffit... merveilleux.

_flipper-is-my-dick, le 31/08/04_ : grrrrrr, j'ai envie de déchirer ce boxer avec mes dents

_zguzkey, le 05/09/04 : _Tu me vends du rêve... si seulement j'avais quelqu'un comme toi dans mon lit et dans ma vie...

_Assholecreampie, le 08/09/04_ : je rejoins tous les autres, je jouirais bien sur ce petit cul !!!!!

_Throbbingmouth17, le 02/10/04 : _ma préférée ! la plus soft mais la plus classe. Celle-là, je la garde pour moi. tm17

* * *

_ **justaguy le 03 septembre 2004** _

**MAUVAISE JOURNEE**

**J'ai besoin de décompresser... **

**Commentaires (3)**

_OMGthisisheaven, le 03/09/04_ : j'ai joui 3 fois et je bande encore HELP

_artpOrn, le 03/09/04 _: justaguy, si tu n'étais pas un homme, tu serais un ange

_Dicklover, le 10/10/04_ : pourquoi si peu de commentaires sur cette photo ?? Quel bel engin xox

* * *

_ **justaguy le 06 septembre 2004** _

**SOLEIL**

**Pas de photo aujourd'hui, mais il fait beau et j'avais envie de publier. J'hésite à acheter un sextoy, mais je ne m'y connais pas vraiment. Dites-moi en commentaire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Commentaires (11)**

_sexysexy, le 06/09/04 : _Je dis oui. Mille fois oui. Si tu as besoin de conseils, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un MP ;)

_artpOrn, le 06/09/04 : _pas besoin d'objet tu es déjà sublime bel étalon

_flipper-is-my-dick, le 06/09/04 : _grrrrr, tu as fait tomber le slip la dernière fois, maintenant que j'ai vu ton membre, je veux voir ton trou

_notabuu, le 06/09/04 : _un chapelet ! Un chapelet ! Un chapelet !

_funfunfun, le 06/09/04_ : comme le dit notabuu, un chat pelé. pardon

_girl03luvgay, le 06/09/04_ : j'aime beaucoup tes photos. les photos amateurs dégagent quelque chose d'authentique ! un jouet... ouiii

_pokemonstercock, le 06/09/04_ : tu habites dans quelle ville ? parce que je connais un super sexshop

_zguzkey, le 06/09/04 _: si tu achètes un gode, prends-le réaliste, couleur chair... pas de nervures, de billes ou de couleurs bizarres stp

_frenchtouch, le 06/09/04_ : justaguy, je peux t'envoyer un colis plein de surprises ;) donne juste ton adresse

_deepkissandcum, le 10/09/04_ : j'arrive après la bataille ! Je vois que tu t'es décidé pour un chapelet et je voulais simplement te dire que je valide ce choix !

_submissivehubbies, le 10/09/04_ : mon mari et moi cherchons un compagnon de jeu pour expérience sensorielle. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour te faire passer un moment inoubliable <3

* * *

Draco dut interrompre sa lecture après ce post-là car ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens. Quand il avait ouvert le blog, il ne s'était pas attendu à _ça_.

Justaguy avait beau avoir le corps d'un demi-dieu – Draco ne pourrait jamais oublier ce merveilleux gros plan sur sa teub – il écrivait comme le promettait son pseudonyme... comme un type normal.

Les photos de son blog montraient un être venu d'un autre monde. Les textes qui les accompagnaient avaient été rédigé par un être humain très ordinaire, voire médiocre.

Le contraste était surréel.

Quant aux commentaires décomplexés des autres internautes... Draco n'osait même pas leur accorder une quelconque sorte de considération_,_ de peur de tomber dans des questionnements existentiels.

Draco agita la tête, fit craquer ses doigts, puis il reprit sa lecture.

Le blog comportait une douzaine d'articles. Les premiers posts avaient été publiés à quelques jours d'intervalle mais le rythme de publication s'était rapidement accéléré. En effet, à partir du 7 septembre, justaguy s'était mis à updater son blog tous les jours, probablement encouragé par les retours positifs que recevaient ses photos.

Après avoir mangé, Draco retourna sur son ordinateur et, pour le deuxième jour consécutif, il se masturba devant une photo de justaguy, cet inconnu entre dieu et homme, ce don du ciel qui ressemblait tant à Harry.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_25 septembre 2004_

Draco approcha son nez de l'écran de son pc, insatisfait. Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait raté sa capture d'écran et qu'il manquait le bas de l'image, ce qui était terrible car le bas de l'image aurait dû montrer les testicules lourds et ô combien délicieux de justaguy.

Draco rouvrit la page web justaguyphotox.blogspot.com et refit son screenshot en prenant soin, cette fois-ci, de capturer la photo dans son entièreté. Voilà qui était mieux.

La photo du jour était dans la même veine que les précédentes. Elle avait été prise avec une webcam de mauvaise qualité et ne témoignait d'aucune recherche esthétique, comme si justaguy était un homme pressé qui entretenait son blog entre deux avions.

Et pourtant, comme toutes les autres photos du modèle, le cliché du jour était un pic à glace qui transperçait le cœur de Draco sans aucune forme de pitié.

On y voyait justaguy, le visage coupé comme d'habitude, enfoncé dans un fauteuil de bureau. Il était complètement nu et_ il se pinçait les tétons_. Les veines de son cou ressortaient, son dos était cambré en arrière, son pénis en érection reposait contre son estomac et, cerise sur le gâteau, il y avait une tache blanche sur son ventre, juste à côté de son gland.

Draco contempla longuement la capture d'écran. Il la regardait avec tellement d'ardeur qu'il pouvait presque la voir prendre vie, comme s'il s'agissait d'une photo sorcière.

Oui, justaguy torturait ses tétons en rejetant la tête en arrière... Son ventre se contractait involontairement, son pénis tressaillait en crachant du pré-sperme, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure...

Sa respiration était comme un râle, entre plaisir et agonie, sa langue produisait tellement de salive qu'un filet de bave coulait sur son torse, et il faisait rouler ses mamelons durs entre ses doigts, les pinçant et les tirant, sans jamais s'arrêter...

Et son gland grossissait et grossissait encore, et son pénis était prêt à exploser, mais il l'ignorait, il voulait jouir _sans les mains_, seulement en se touchant les tétons, et son supplice aurait pu durer jusqu'à la fin des temps si n'était pas arrivé un moment où il avait été incapable de se retenir, où il n'avait plus été capable de tenir, et il éjacula sur son ventre en de longue traînées blanches, ses doigts n'ayant jamais lâché ses tétons, son pénis n'ayant jamais été touché.

Draco, lui, ne s'était pas fixé de règles, et il se branla sans retenue devant la photo de l'inconnu. Après quelques instants, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et son imagination se mit à travailler tous azimuts, lui montrant justaguy au bord de la jouissance, son bassin se décollant de son fauteuil, son pénis dressé dans les airs, menaçant et provocateur...

Ce fut l'affaire de trois minutes, tout au plus. Un orgasme ravagea Draco de l'intérieur, emportant tous ses os et ses muscles sur son passage, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un sac de chair, sans forme ni conscience.

Draco sentit son sperme remonter le long de son urètre, jaillir au dehors, couler sur ses doigts, mais il n'était plus là. Il était loin, il était ailleurs, il était de l'autre côté de l'écran avec l'inconnu sans visage qui ressemblait à Harry.

Quelques instants plus tard, il revint à lui. Après s'être essuyé les mains sur un kleenex, il nomma la capture d'écran « tétons_25sept04 » et il la fit glisser dans le dossier « justaguy », puis dans le sous-dossier « photos ».

Cela faisait une semaine que Draco avait découvert le blogspot de justaguy. Cela faisait aussi une semaine qu'il avait ajouté une nouvelle habitude à sa routine bien huilée.

Tous les soirs en rentrant du travail, il allumait son ordinateur et consultait le blog de justaguy. Ce dernier publiait essentiellement des photos érotiques prises à l'arrache mais il lui arrivait aussi de poster quelques lignes de texte sans rapport, semblait-il, avec le contenu pornographique de son site web.

Entre des clichés qui montraient son anus dilaté par un chapelet anal ou encore ses parties intimes entièrement rasées, il y avait des articles courts qui auraient pu être tirés de n'importe quel blog personnel. Justaguy y remerciait les personnes qui le suivaient, il y parlait de sa vie en termes vagues, ou bien il y racontait des blagues qui ne feraient rire que les enfants de dix ans.

Draco ne faisait pas de distinction entre ses publications. Il prenait des captures d'écran de toute nouvelle entrée sur le blog et il archivait. Il archivait avec minutie, classant les photos dans le sous-dossier « photos », les textes dans le sous-dossier « textes » et les – sporadiques – réponses aux commentaires dans le sous-dossier « commentaires ».

Puis il retournait à ses mots croisés ou à son feuilleton télévisé. En effet, bien qu'il appréciait la ressemblance frappante qui existait entre justaguy et Harry, Draco ne se voilait pas la face. Justaguy avait un corps magnifique, il était un diamant, il était une comète, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un substitut.

Draco collectionnait ses photos, il grappillait des morceaux de lui en faisant comme s'il s'agissait de photos et de morceaux de Harry, mais il ne s'autorisait jamais à confondre trop longtemps ses rêves avec la réalité. Une fois son dossier « justaguy » mis à jour, il revenait à la surface.

Justaguy n'était rien de plus qu'une nouvelle habitude, un nouvel élément de sa routine bien huilée. Et c'était parfait comme ça, car Draco chérissait sa routine bien huilée.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le monde des sorciers cinq ans et demi auparavant, durant l'hiver 1998, il avait travaillé dur pour se construire une vie neuve, sans drame ni magie.

En débarquant dans le Londres moldu à dix-huit ans, sans papiers ni CV, il avait compris ce que signifiait « recommencer à zéro ».

Il avait mené une lutte acharnée avec l'administration anglaise pour obtenir un passeport, sésame sans lequel il lui était impossible de louer un appartement **(1)**. Il avait ensuite pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps devant un agent immobilier afin de mettre la main sur un studio miteux, dans la banlieue londonienne. Enfin, avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, il avait harcelé Jobcentre Plus pour se faire aider dans sa recherche d'emploi et décrocher un essai dans un café **(2)**.

Depuis le temps, Draco s'était lié d'amitié avec ses collègues du _Spleen_ ainsi qu'avec ses voisins d'immeuble. Il allait souvent boire des coups avec Martha, Rosa et Will après le service. Il mangeait une ou deux fois par mois chez Mrs Roy, la vieille dame qui habitait à l'étage. Il avait aussi eu plusieurs aventures d'ordre romantique ou sexuel avec des Moldus, croisés au bar, à la laverie ou dans la salle d'attente des Impôts_._

Bref, il s'était battu pour devenir un être humain comme un autre et il avait réussi.

Parfois, en débarrassant une table ou en préparant un_ soy latte,_ il se demandait s'il pouvait encore être considéré comme un sorcier. La vérité était qu'il n'avait quasiment plus rien à voir avec le monde magique.

Est-ce que continuer à voir Blaise et Pansy une fois par semaine ou envoyer un hibou à sa mère pour Noël étaient suffisants pour se prétendre un sorcier ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa mère, Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'il s'était enfui des années auparavant et elle lui manquait, elle lui manquerait sûrement toujours. Quant à son père... non, Lucius était mort à ses yeux. Draco ne supportait pas de penser à lui.

Une des premières choses que Draco avait faites en arrivant à Londres durant l'hiver 1998 avait d'ailleurs été de se couper les cheveux, comme pour rompre symboliquement avec son père. Il les portait désormais très courts sur les côtés et, quand il en ressentait l'envie, il les teignait en rose pâle, en bleu turquoise ou en vert menthe.

Sa coupe de cheveux associée à ses jeans troués taille basse, ses débardeurs cintrés et ses divers piercings, révélait, de manière presque trop évidente, son appartenance à la communauté LGBT.

Est-ce que Harry le reconnaîtrait, s'ils venaient à se croiser dans la rue ? Draco était persuadé que non. A dix-huit ans, Draco était un Mangemort, il était l'héritier d'une vieille famille de Sang-Purs, il n'assumait pas son orientation sexuelle. Il avait honte.

Aujourd'hui, il était gay et il était fier. Il était le serveur branché du _Spleen_, celui qui avait l'air sérieux mais qui maîtrisait parfaitement le _latte art_.

Non, Harry ne le reconnaîtrait pas...

Draco éteignit son ordinateur avant de jeter un coup d’œil critique à son appartement. C'était un studio moldu tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Rien ne détonnait. A la seule vue de son modeste 15 m2, personne ne pourrait imaginer que Draco savait faire_ de la magie_.

Pour qu'une telle idée puisse se former, il faudrait qu'on ouvre son placard à souvenirs ou encore qu'on tombe par mégarde sur sa baguette magique, rangée dans la table de chevet.

Draco ne l'utilisait pour ainsi dire jamais. A chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans sa main, il avait l'impression glaçante qu'elle était saturée d'une Magie étrangère. Elle lui répondait avec une sorte de langueur, comme si elle pleurait un Maître perdu. Draco ne la comprenait que trop bien, aussi la laissait tranquille.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir abandonné sa vie de sorcier mais, tout comme sa baguette, il lui était impossible d'oublier Harry Potter.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_3 octobre 2004_

> _Tipheret (…) _: Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Draco relut son message trois fois, indécis. C'était peut-être un peu trop direct.

> _Tipheret (…) _: Bonjour, j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas posté depuis cinq jours. Est-ce que ça va ?

Là, il passait pour un stalker.

> _Tipheret (…) _: Hey ! Je m'inquiète pour toi, il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

Ce n'était guère mieux.

> _Tipheret (…) _: Salut, ça va ?

Personne ne répondrait à un tel commentaire.

Draco appuya finalement sur _effacer_ et ferma l'onglet. Pourquoi se prenait-il la tête pour un inconnu ?

Justaguy n'avait pas updaté son blog depuis quelques jours mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui était arrivé quoique ce soit de grave. Et même si c'était le cas, cela ne devrait _pas_ atteindre Draco. Après tout, pourquoi se ferait-il du souci pour un être irréel ?

Car aux yeux de Draco, justaguy n'existait pas, il était une _image_ aux allures de Harry, une machine à rêver, un corps anonyme sur lequel Draco projetait ses fantasmes.

Draco aimait justaguy comme certains aiment une icône religieuse. Les fidèles couvrent leur statue de fleurs, ils s'agenouillent devant elle et lui font des offrandes, tout en sachant au fond d'eux-mêmes qu'elle n'est pas leur dieu. Les fidèles en ont conscience mais ils ont besoin de faire semblant, et ils jettent des pierres sur tous ceux qui osent prétendre que leur statue chérie n'est qu'un bloc de marbre.

Draco était pareil. Justaguy était un Harry virtuel. Il n'était pas humain, il n'était pas réel, et c'était justement pour cela que Draco l'idolâtrait.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre en ligne le 4 octobre : premier contact entre Draco et justaguy / on en apprend un peu plus sur les événements qui ont suivi la guerre.
> 
> Note (1) : Le passeport et le permis de conduire sont les papiers d'identité les plus communs au Royaume-Uni. La carte d'identité est facultative et peu utilisée.
> 
> Note (2) : Jobcentre Plus c'est le Pôle Emploi british.


	3. Cicatrice et Message Privé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Draco a pris l'habitude d'archiver le porn blog de justaguy, un homme mystérieux qui ressemble à Harry. Pour sa santé mentale, il essaye de ne pas confondre justaguy avec Harry, mais il s'inquiète quand même lorsque justaguy ne publie pas pendant plusieurs jours...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Inktober a commencé, suivez moi sur instagram ;)  
J'espère que ce chapitre sera lisible, j'ai fait de mon mieux !

* * *

**TIPHERET ET JUSTAGUY**

**Chapitre 3 : Cicatrice et Message Privé**

_ **''un dieu particulièrement cruel''** _

* * *

_4 octobre 2004_

Le lendemain, en se rendant sur son blogspot préféré, Draco poussa un petit cri de joie. Il avait bien fait de ne pas envoyer de MP à justaguy pour lui demander des nouvelles. En effet, une publication toute neuve l'attendait sagement sur la page d'accueil.

**x**

* * *

> _ **justaguy, le 04 octobre 2004** _
> 
> **ME REVOILÀ !**
> 
> **Désolé pour mon absence, j'étais en mission top secrète (haha). Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me suis fait un cadeau d'anniversaire très en retard (ou un cadeau de Noël très en avance). Comme vous le constaterez très vite, j'ai investi dans un véritable appareil photo. La différence saute aux yeux, n'est-ce pas ? N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit com' ! Grâce à ce blog, je souffle un coup, la vie d'agent secret n'est pas facile tous les jours...**

* * *

**x**

La photo qui accompagnait ce texte était effectivement de bien meilleure qualité que les précédentes. Adieu couleurs troubles et contours imprécis, tout ici était propre et net.

Comme d'habitude, la photo montrait uniquement le corps du modèle. Elle avait été prise du dessus et on y voyait justaguy allongé dans son lit, les jambes légèrement écartées, entièrement nu. Sa main droite était enroulée autour de son pénis, l'autre était crispée sur les draps blancs...

Une sueur froide courut alors dans le dos de Draco. Il se mit à trembler, les mains agrippées à sa table à manger, la respiration chaotique, le cerveau en panique. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait déclenché une réaction aussi violente, il ne...

_Sa main gauche, regarde sa main gauche, sa main gauche, sa main gauche !_

Draco zooma sur la main gauche de justaguy et il lâcha un glapissement terrifié, sursautant comme si sa souris d'ordinateur venait de le mordre.

Sur le dos de la main du mystérieux blogger, il y avait une cicatrice.

Cette cicatrice formait une phrase illisible, mais Draco la devinait sans aucun mal.

La cicatrice disait :_ Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge_.

Trop, c'était trop.

Comme sous _Imperium_, Draco se leva d'un bond, ouvrit son placard à souvenirs et chercha la fiole du 13 août 1998. Quelques instants plus tard, il quitta le présent pour tomber dans le passé.

**xXx**

_Souvenir du 13 août 1998_

C'était l'été. Évidemment que c'était l'été. La majorité des souvenirs que Draco avait de Harry datait de ce fameux été-là, entre la fin de la Guerre et le début de la huitième année.

Les deux adolescents étaient dans le jardin du 12, Square Grimmauld, sous un soleil éclatant. Harry, torse nu, arrosait les plantes, tandis que Draco, allongé dans un banc, lisait le Sorcière Hebdo à voix haute, avec le ton mielleux que Harry détestait tant.

– _Nul n'ignore que Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu mais aussi l'Homme-qui-a-mis-fin-aux-jours-de-Vous-Savez-Qui, porte de nombreuses blessures psychiques et astrales. Orphelin, maltraité et incompris, il est le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération mais aussi le plus vulnérable. Toutefois, si ses cicatrices émotionnelles sont invisibles, ce n'est pas le cas de ses cicatrices physiques... Êtes-vous une véritable Potterfan ? Connaissez-vous les trois cicatrices physiques de Harry Potter ? _Merlin, Potter, c'est un quiz. Ils ont fait un quiz à propos de tes cicatrices !

Harry haussa les épaules, passant à un autre parterre de fleurs.

– Écoute-moi ça au lieu d'avoir l'air blasé. D'ailleurs, rappelle-moi de te dire que cette expression ne te correspond pas du tout. Bref, où est-ce que j'en étais déjà... Ah oui : _Question 1. En quelle année et à quelle occasion Harry Potter a-t-il obtenu la cicatrice sur sa main gauche « je ne dois pas dire de mensonge » ? Réponse a) en 1994, le soir du Bal de Noël. Réponse b) en 1995, lors d'une retenue. Réponse c) en 1996, après une dispute avec Ginny._

– Cet article est ridicule, Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu lis ça ? grogna Harry, en abandonnant son arrosoir au milieu d'une allée pour s'approcher de son ami.

Draco leva la tête vers lui, plissant les yeux. Le soleil était aveuglant. Harry aussi.

– Ça ne t'énerve pas de savoir qu'ils publient des choses pareilles ?

– Pas plus que ça, en fait, soupira Harry, en s'accroupissant sur le sol. Au moins, on dirait qu'ils se sont renseignés cette fois-ci. Il y a quelques temps, je crois qu'ils ont écrit que ma cicatrice disait « je déteste les mensonges ».

Draco ricana malgré lui.

– Il n'empêche que je trouve ça indécent de leur part de faire un quiz sur tes cicatrices, surtout sur celle que tu as à la main, insista-t-il avec une moue désapprobatrice. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu le choix de graver ce... leitmotiv... dans ta peau. Pas comme Markus... Tu te rappelles de Markus Flint, le Capitaine de l'équipe, quand on était en première et en deuxième années ? Il s'est fait tatouer « Seul Merlin peut me juger » sur l'avant-bras. Et Daphné Greengrass arbore fièrement une citation de Nietzsche sans savoir que c'en est une. Quelle ignare.

– Et c'est laquelle ? De citation, je veux dire ?

– « Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort », renifla Draco d'un air dédaigneux.

– Tu es une des personnes les plus snobs que je connaisse, hoqueta Harry.

– L'une des personnes– qui d'autre ? s'exclama Draco, effaré, en se redressant d'un seul coup. Qui connais-tu de plus snob que moi ?

– Ce n'était pas un compliment, imbécile, dit Harry en se hissant sur le banc à côté de Draco, l'air de rien.

Draco lui lança un regard choqué.

– Quoi ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

– Non content de m'insulter, tu pousses le vice jusqu'à me piquer ma place, balbutia le blond. Moi qui me prélassais innocem–

– Oh Merlin... rallonge-toi, lui ordonna Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Sur tes genoux ? s'écria Draco comme si Harry venait de lui proposer de mettre la main dans un nid de Veracrasses.

– Si mes genoux ne sont pas assez bien pour toi, tu peux toujours rester assis, tu sais.

Draco s'allongea aussitôt, le visage tourné vers le jardin.

Au dessus de lui, Harry murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à « drama queen » puis le silence tomba entre eux. Les oiseaux chantaient, les insectes vrombissaient et les voitures pétaradaient, mais les deux garçons dans le banc de jardin ne disaient rien.

Ils restaient immobiles, respirant sans bruit, comme s'ils vivaient un moment aussi fragile que précieux. Ce moment aurait pu durer une éternité si Draco n'avait pas soudain senti quelque chose dans ses cheveux.

– Je rêve ou tu es en train de me caresser les cheveux, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, il eut envie de les ravaler, mais le mal était fait et le moment, brisé.

– Tes cheveux me chatouillaient le nombril, Malfoy, rétorqua Harry, en retirant précipitamment sa main. Je les décalais, je ne les caressais pas !

– Si tu ne veux pas être incommodé par mes cheveux soyeux, tu n'as qu'à mettre un tee-shirt, ne put s'empêcher de continuer Draco. D'ailleurs, pourquoi fais-tu du jardinage torse nu ? Tu espères attirer l'œil de ta charmante voisine moldue ?

Harry poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Regrettait-il lui aussi que leur petite bulle de calme ait éclaté ?

– Malfoy, cette maison est incartable, je pense te l'avoir déjà dit cinq ou six fois. Personne ne peut nous voir, et sûrement pas la vieille bique qui habite à côté. La question est : pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ ne ressens pas le besoin d'être torse nu ? il fait tellement chaud aujourd'hui !

Draco tourna la tête vers le ventre de Harry, inspira fort, et déclara en fronçant le nez :

– Tu sens la transpiration.

– Si mon odeur t'indispose tant, tu n'es pas obligé de me renifler, dit Harry d'un ton amusé.

– Je ne– Je– bafouilla Draco, en rougissant violemment. N'importe quoi. Cette conversation est terminée. Elle n'a jamais eu lieu, en fait. Passe-moi mon magasine, je veux continuer le quiz.

En se mordant la langue pour ne pas rire, Harry lui tendit le Sorcière Hebdo et Draco reprit sa lecture, la tête toujours posée sur les genoux de Harry.

– _Question 2. Quelle cicatrice Harry a-t-il avoué être sa préférée ? Réponse a) l'éclair sur son front, car c'est la plus célèbre. Réponse b) la phrase sur sa main, car elle lui rappelle de toujours aller de l'avant. Réponse c) le polygone sur son torse, car c'est une zone érogène. _Cette question est absolument horrible et je n'ai aucune idée de la bonne réponse. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as vraiment parlé de ta cicatrice préférée en _public _? A un journaliste ? Sérieusement, Potter ?

– Je me fais toujours embobiner par leurs questions, se défendit Harry.

– Et la bonne réponse est... ?

– La b).

– La b) ? Ta cicatrice préférée–

– Non, ce n'est pas ma préférée, c'est celle qui me dérange _le moins_, le corrigea prestement Harry. Je suis sûr que c'est comme ça que j'avais tourné ma réponse.

– Cette phrase ? La phrase d'Ombrage ? grimaça Draco, en levant la tête pour dévisager son ami.

– Quoi ? bredouilla le Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle te rappelle_ d'aller de l'avant_. C'est stupide.

– Le quiz n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu sais... admit Harry, en triturant inconsciemment le dos de sa main gauche, comme si la cicatrice le démangeait. Cette phrase... elle me rappelle que les Ténèbres sont partout. Tom Riddle est mort mais ça ne veut pas dire que la Lumière a gagné. Le Mal a des sources inattendues.

– Harry Potter, espèce de petit gothique, sourit Draco, en levant le bras pour lui pincer la joue. Ton cœur est noir comme mon café.

– Tu mets deux sucres dans ton café, fit remarquer l'autre sorcier.

– Ton cœur est noir comme ta tignasse, alors. Cette comparaison te convient-elle ou tu vas me dire que tu as les cheveux _ébène_ ? le taquina Draco.

– Arrête de râler, Malfoy, et lis la question 3. J'aimerais bien savoir si oui ou non je suis une véritable Potterfan.

Draco rit, puis il se réinstalla confortablement sur les genoux de Harry et recommença à lire à voix haute.

**xXx**

Draco sortit de la Pensine, songeur. A l'époque, il n'avait pas compris ce que Harry avait dit à propos de la cicatrice sur le dos de sa main, à propos des Ténèbres qui rôdaient toujours autour d'eux. Il avait ri, pensant que le Gryffondor cherchait à se donner un style de héros torturé. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait.

C'était Dolores Ombrage, une employée du Ministère, qui avait obligé Harry à copier des lignes avec son propre sang. C'était aussi des personnes du Ministère qui avaient refusé d'écouter la requête de Narcissa Malfoy, c'était le Ministère qui avait condamné le père de Draco à un sort pire que la mort...

Draco referma son placard à souvenirs, soudain furieux contre lui-même. Ne s'était-il pas juré de ne plus jamais utiliser la clef dorée qui pendait à son cou ? Il n'était pas mieux que Blaise, qui promettait chaque semaine d'arrêter de fumer mais qui sortait toujours un paquet de sa poche en fin de soirée.

Repenser à son passé ne servait à rien, hormis à se faire du mal. Draco avait une nouvelle vie. Il avait laissé le monde magique derrière lui et il _avançait_.

Son regard tomba sur l'écran éteint de son ordinateur. S'il bougeait la souris, l'écran sortirait du mode veille et la photo de justaguy, la photo de _Harry, _avec la cicatrice sur le dos de sa main, réapparaîtrait... Justaguy était Harry, Harry Potter et justaguy étaient la même personne...

Draco appuya fermement sur le bouton _power_ de la tour pour éteindre son pc. Il ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement cette nouvelle information, mais il n'était pas du tout prêt à l'affronter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et décida que dix-huit heures trente était un horaire parfait pour prendre une douche.

Toutefois, alors qu'il se shampouinait, il repensa fatalement à ce qu'il venait de découvrir._ Justaguy était Harry Potter. Harry Potter tenait un blog où il postait des photos pornographiques._

Ou bien... Était-ce possible que justaguy ne soit pas Harry mais une personne polynectarisée en lui ?

En sortant de la salle de bain, Draco hésita à se rhabiller pour courir au Hibou Postal et envoyer une lettre à Blaise et Pansy, mais il finit par enfiler son pyjama. La perspective de leur expliquer sa situation ne l'enchantait guère. A vrai dire, elle lui donnait plutôt envie de se terrer dans un coin de son studio et d'attendre la mort.

Pansy et Blaise étaient au courant pour Harry, du moins, ils savaient que Draco avait passé une bonne partie de l'été 1998 au 12, Square Grimmauld. Ce qu'ils étaient censé ignorer – car Draco ne leur avait jamais avoué de vive voix – c'était que, durant ce même été, Draco avait développé envers Potter des sentiments qui dépassaient l'amitié.

Draco espérait qu'ils n'aient jamais à en parler ensemble.

De toute manière, quand bien même il passerait outre sa honte, il ne voyait pas quels mots ils pourraient utiliser pour dire à Blaise et Pansy que le Héros national – ou que quelqu'un qui empruntait son apparence – postait des photos de nu sur Internet.

Pourquoi Harry ferait-il ça, d'ailleurs ? Ça n'avait aucun sens... ça ne lui correspondait pas du tout... sauf que Draco ne savait plus ce qui correspondait à Harry, car il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

Que faisait Harry dans la vie désormais ? Qu'était-il devenu ?

Ces questions avaient beau tourner et tourner dans l'esprit de Draco, aucune espèce de réponse ne daignait se former. Draco ne connaissait plus Harry. Il n'avait jamais cherché à avoir de ses nouvelles.

Harry faisait partie de son passé. Il était un souvenir de son ancienne vie. Il était une collection de fioles dans un placard. A force, Draco avait presque réussi à se convaincre qu'il était mort.

Il venait cependant d'avoir la preuve du contraire. Harry n'avait pas cessé d'exister lorsque Draco était parti. Il avait continué à vivre et, aujourd'hui encore, il était quelque part sur la Terre, dans la même réalité que Draco.

Harry – si c'était bien lui – avait une connexion internet. Harry tenait un blog. Et depuis deux semaines, sans le savoir, Draco archivait toutes ses publications.

C'était totalement absurde. C'était même _injuste,_ c'était une coïncidence tordue que seul un dieu particulièrement cruel pourrait orchestrer.

Draco avait travaillé si dur pour se construire une vie chez les Moldus... Et il suffisait d'une photo, d'une misérable photo, pour que tous ses efforts soient réduits à néant.

Car il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il pourrait reprendre le cours normal de sa vie après un tel événement. A l'instant où il avait découvert l'identité de justaguy, il avait su que sa routine bien établie venait de toucher à sa fin.

Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Faire comme s'il ne savait pas, comme si justaguy était simplement un sosie de Harry Potter ? Impossible. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Alors, dans un état second, Draco appuya de nouveau sur le bouton _power _de son pc. Il retourna sur le blog de justaguy et cliqua sur l'onglet « contact », en haut à droite de la page d'accueil.

* * *

> _Tipheret : Bonjour justaguy. Je m'excuse si ce message peut paraître soudain, voire déplacé, mais tu dis apprécier les retours, alors voilà le mien. A mes yeux, tu as bien fait d'investir dans un appareil photo. Je consulte ton blog depuis quelques temps et je déplorais intérieurement la mauvaise qualité de tes photos. Leur faible résolution ne te faisait pas justice... _
> 
> _Tant que j'y suis, j'en profite pour te donner un conseil : essaye de soigner la composition de tes photos. Même si ce n'est qu'un passe-temps pour toi, il serait plus agréable pour nous autres de voir de belles images. Ne te méprends pas, ton corps EST beau en lui-même, je trouve simplement dommage de ne pas le mettre plus en valeur en jouant avec la lumière, l'angle, etc. _
> 
> _Tu t'en es peut-être rendu compte par toi-même, car ta dernière photo me paraît plus réfléchie que les autres. C'est un avis personnel, bien entendu, mais j'aime beaucoup le fait que tu l'aies prise d'en haut. Dans tous les cas, continue comme ça. Bien à toi, Tipheret._

* * *

Draco appuya sur « envoyer » sans se relire. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le monde magique qu'il se laissait guider par une impulsion, qu'il laissait volontairement le hasard entrer dans son quotidien. Il avait peur, il regrettait un peu. En fait, il se sentait carrément dépassé, mais il était aussi impatient.

Oui, en dépit de sa peur, il avait de _l'espoir_, et ce n'était pas un sentiment aussi angoissant et douloureux que dans son souvenir.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_5 octobre 2004_

– Tu peux partir en pause, Draco ! hurla le patron du _Spleen_ depuis les cuisines.

– D'accord, à tout à l'heure, chef ! répondit le blond en sortant du café à toute vitesse, comme s'il était poursuivi par un Feudeymon.

Il courait dans la rue, les yeux rivés sur un néon représentant un arobase clignotant, quand il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. C'était Racha, la serveuse du _Folks and Forks._

– Draco ? Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

– Désolé Racha, je passerai demain, promis ! dit-il en continuant sa route.

Derrière lui, Racha cria quelque chose qui ressemblait à « y'a intérêt ! », mais il ne se retourna pas et s'engouffra dans le cybercafé.

Installé au premier poste disponible, il ouvrit sa messagerie électronique, le cœur palpitant comme un lapin pris au piège, et... bingo, il avait reçu un mail l'informant d'une réponse à son MP !

Draco cliqua sur le lien dans le mail, son cœur menaçant désormais d'exploser.

* * *

> _justaguy : Salut ! J'avoue que ton MP m'a un peu déconcerté, c'est rare qu'on m'écrive autre chose que « tu veux voir ma bite ? » :) Mais ça change et pourquoi pas ? En tout cas, content que mon nouvel appareil photo te plaise._
> 
> _Mon blog est un passe-temps. Je n'ai pas forcément le temps et la motivation pour faire de belles photos, mais je prends note de tes conseils, ô Tipheret, grand connaisseur du 8e art... D'ailleurs, si je t'ai bien cerné, je suis sûr que tu vas me reprendre et me dire que le 8e art comprend aussi la télévision et la radio ! Mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas ignorant et je le savais déjà._
> 
> _Bref, merci pour les conseils, les compliments et le message. En vrai, ton MP était inattendu mais bienvenu. Il m'a fait rire._
> 
> _P.S : comme ton pseudo m'intriguait, j'ai fait une petite recherche google... Tipheret est associé à la beauté, au soleil, à la lumière et à l'or ? Rien que ça ?_

* * *

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Draco. Oh Merlin, chaque phrase de ce message criait « Harry, c'est Harry qui m'a écrite, Harry, Harry, Harry ! ». Justaguy n'était pas un imposteur, non, justaguy était _réellement_ Harry Potter.

Et Harry attendait une réponse ! En tout cas, c'était ce que son P.S suggérait...

* * *

> _Tipheret_ _ : Cher justaguy, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? As-tu déjà pris ta photo du jour ? Si oui, as-tu tenu compte de mes conseils ? Je l'espère, même si je dois admettre que n'importe quelle photo de toi me satisfait au plus haut point... car comme le soleil, Tipheret est généreux et indulgent avec les humains, il ne leur demande pas plus qu'ils ne peuvent offrir ;)_
> 
> _Plus sérieusement, je suis étonné, peut-être même un peu vexé, que tu m'aies cerné si facilement. Quand j'ai lu que tu parlais du 8e art pour faire référence à la photographie, je me voyais déjà te répondre quelque chose de brillant et de sarcastique, qui mettrait en exergue l'ignorance caractéristique des jeunes d'aujourd'hui... je me sens stupide, maintenant. _
> 
> _P.S : ah, je suis content que tu rebondisses sur mon pseudo. En vérité, je ne pense pas qu'il m'aille. Je suis une personne tout à fait ordinaire, en tout cas, je m'efforce de l'être. Et toi, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi « justaguy » ?_

* * *

Après avoir appuyé sur « envoyer », Draco retourna sur sa boîte wanadoo et commença à trier ses mails. Il avait loué le poste pour une heure, autant en profiter pour faire quelque chose d'utile.

Dix minutes plus tard, un mail de la plate-forme de blog apparut dans sa boîte de réception : « vous avez reçu un MP de justaguy ». Doux Merlin, Harry avait déjà répondu !

* * *

> _justaguy : On dirait qu'on est connectés en même temps ! J'étais justement en train de prendre ma photo du jour quand j'ai reçu ton MP... Si tu me donnes ton adresse mail, je te l'envoie pour que tu me donnes ton avis ? J'attends ta réponse ASAP_

* * *

Draco était si nerveux qu'il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir à taper son adresse mail correctement.

* * *

> _Tipheret : coco-spleen yahoo com_

* * *

Il hésita un instant avant d'envoyer un autre MP :

* * *

> _Tipheret : Ne t'avise pas de te moquer de ma très respectable adresse mail. Pour ta gouverne, c'est un collègue de boulot qui l'a créée et comment te dire qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment demandé mon avis ?_

* * *

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, il reçut un mail de justaguy-blogger hotmail com.

* * *

> _from : justaguy-blogger hotmail com_
> 
> _to : coco-spleen _ _yahoo com_
> 
> _Object : (sans objet)_
> 
> _pj : Photo20040504_14_39_ _
> 
> _Comme promis, la photo du jour en pièce jointe. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?_
> 
> _(mon pseudo : c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer... disons qu'il me rappelle qu'on est tous humains et égaux)_

* * *

**x**

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne faisait attention à lui, Draco cliqua sur la pièce jointe. C'était une photo du torse nu de justaguy – de _Harry_, doux Merlin –, éclairé par un store à moitié ouvert. Sur sa peau, alternaient des bandes d'ombre bleue et de lumière chaude, et ces rayures épousaient parfaitement le relief de son corps, comme une impalpable marinière.

Bien que le cybercafé soit climatisé, Draco eut soudain très chaud.

**x**

* * *

> _from : coco-spleen _ _yahoo com_
> 
> _to : justaguy-blogger hotmail com_
> 
> _Object : RE:_
> 
> _Si je n'étais pas actuellement dans un espace public, j'aurais déjà la main dans mon pantalon. Tu as ta réponse, je suppose..._
> 
> _(ah, tu m'avais bien l'air d'être une personne pleine de considération pour les autres êtres humains)_

**x**

> _from : justaguy-blogger hotmail com_
> 
> _to : coco-spleen _ _yahoo com_
> 
> _Object : RE:RE:_
> 
> _Merci ;) Tu as regardé ma photo dans un lieu public ?_

**x**

> _from : coco-spleen _ _yahoo com_
> 
> _to : justaguy-blogger _ _hotmail com_
> 
> _Object : RE:RE:RE:_
> 
> _Je suis en pause. J'habite trop loin pour rentrer chez moi, donc je..._|

* * *

**x**

Draco s'arrêta un instant pour penser. Il n'avait pas besoin de raconter sa vie à justaguy. Ce serait même étrange, non ? Pour Harry, Tipheret n'était qu'un inconnu qui suivait son blog. Draco effaça le contenu de son mail et écrivit simplement :

> _Ça te dérange ?_

**x**

* * *

> _from : justaguy-blogger _hotmail com__
> 
> _to : coco-spleen _ _yahoo com_
> 
> _Object : RE:RE:RE:RE:_
> 
> _Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt kinky de ta part ! Je sais que tu follow mon blog, et donc que tu n'es pas le plus innocent des agneaux, mais je t'imaginais plus pudique, va savoir pourquoi. Je ne suis pas sûr que chaste soit le bon mot... Est-ce que je me trompe ou tu vas te faire un malin plaisir de trouver le terme juste ?_

**x**

> _from : coco-spleen _ _yahoo com_
> 
> _to : justaguy-blogger _hotmail com__
> 
> _Object : RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:_
> 
> _Si tu cherchais un mot pour me définir, je pense que tu voulais dire « merveilleux »._

**x**

> _from : justaguy-blogger _hotmail com__
> 
> _to : coco-spleen _ _yahoo com_
> 
> _Object : RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:_
> 
> _Ça doit être ça, oui. Le merveilleux, non, le fabuleux, l'incroyable, l'époustouflant Tipheret ! C'est ainsi que je vais parler de toi, désormais. Savez-vous avec qui j'échange des mails ? Mais si, je vous le jure, avec l'extraordinaire Tipheret ! Ou plutôt avec coco-spleen clin d'œil clin d'œil _

**x**

> _from : coco-spleen _ _yahoo com_
> 
> _to : justaguy-blogger _hotmail com__
> 
> _Object : RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:_
> 
> _Pourquoi est-ce que je perçois comme une pointe d'ironie dans ton dernier mail ? _
> 
> _Enfin, aussi plaisant est-ce que de discuter avec toi, le très banal et très médiocre justaguy, je dois me déconnecter. A plus tard. Tipheret_

* * *

**xXx**

Durant tout son service de l'après-midi, Draco eut la tête ailleurs. Il était si loin de la réalité qu'il mélangea des commandes, faillit renverser son plateau à plusieurs reprises et s'embrouilla en rendant la monnaie aux clients. Pour la première fois depuis des années, son patron le prit à part et lui remonta les bretelles.

C'est à ce moment-là, alors qu'il présentait ses plus plates excuses au chef, que Draco réalisa pleinement que jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant. Harry Potter avait refait irruption dans sa vie et il avait fait ça avec la délicatesse d'un bulldozer, bouleversant tout sur son passage.

_J'avais raison quand je disais que tu n'avais pas fait le deuil de ton passé, n'est-ce pas ?_ claironna la petite clef dorée. _La vie normale, la vie banale, dont tu étais si fier n'était qu'un paravent, et le voilà renversé... Qu'y trouve-t-on derrière ?_

La clef laissa la question en suspens, mais Draco en connaissait déjà la réponse. Derrière le paravent, il y avait une peine de cœur dont il ne s'était jamais remis. La blessure venait de se rouvrir, vive et suintante comme au premier jour, l'éclaboussant de sentiments qu'il avait eu la bêtise de croire disparus.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre en ligne le 14 octobre : gros flashback sur l'histoire de Draco et Harry !


	4. Sommeil et Mémoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Draco découvre que justaguy, le blogger porn qu'il follow avec assiduité, n'est nul autre que Harry Potter. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a quitté le monde magique, Draco laisse le hasard entrer dans son quotidien en envoyant un message à justaguy. Les deux internautes commencent à discuter par mail...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsoir ! Rien à dire aujourd'hui si ce n'est merci pour vos lectures et reviews :)

* * *

**TIPHERET ET JUSTAGUY**

**Chapitre 4 : Sommeil et Mémoire**

_ **''les souvenirs qu'il était incapable de verser dans sa Pensine''** _

* * *

  


_8 octobre 2004_

Allongé dans son lit, Draco tenait le cordon de la petite clef d'or suspendu au dessus de son visage. Il la regardait tourner lentement sur elle-même, en pensant à Harry.

_Un petit plongeon dans le passé ?_ proposa la clef dorée d'un ton innocent.

En disant cela, elle sembla briller de plus belle.

_Sans façon_, répondit Draco en lui donnant une pichenette, entre agacement et amusement.

_Allez, Draco, juste un souvenir, _ insista la clef. _Je sens bien que tu es d'humeur nostalgique...tu te rends compte ? Justaguy, le modèle qui t'obsédait tant, se révèle être Harry Potter en personne ! Cette découverte mérite bien de rendre visite au Harry de ton passé, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Non, vraiment. Ce soir, je n'ai ni besoin de toi ni de la Pensine pour me remémorer le passé,_ songea Draco en rangeant la clef sous son tee-shirt de pyjama, étouffant ses protestations.

Il se blottit en boule sous la couverture et ferma les yeux. Avec un frisson d'anticipation, il entrouvrit les portes de sa mémoire.

Comme s'ils avaient attendu cet instant pendant les cinq dernières années, ses souvenirs se déversèrent dans son esprit en un flot irrépressible...

**xXx**

_8 mai 1998_

– Potter, un mot, s'il-te-plaît ?

Potter se retourna. Il avait l'air surpris, soit de la demande de Draco, soit de la politesse avec laquelle elle avait été formulée. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux journalistes qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur de la salle d'audience puis à Weasley et Granger qui se tenaient à quelques mètres de lui. Ces derniers lui firent une série de gestes de main et de haussements de sourcil trop complexes pour l'entendement de Draco.

– Okay, Malfoy. Viens par là, dit Potter en tirant Draco dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il s'adossa contre le mur, les bras croisés, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, son visage exprimant un mélange de curiosité et d'impatience, comme si Draco était un vieux Comète qui mettait du temps à se lancer.

– Potter, je voulais te... remercier, dit Draco, en se forçant à regarder son ancien ennemi droit dans les yeux. Pour ce que tu viens de faire pour ma mère et moi.

Il se mordit la langue afin de s'empêcher de bafouiller des platitudes comme « rien ne t'y obligeait », « tu n'aurais pas dû » ou « on ne le méritait pas ». Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce que Draco et sa mère ne méritaient pas, c'était un aller simple pour Azkaban.

– Oh, j'accepte tes remerciements, j'imagine, répondit Potter en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ni ta mère ni toi ne méritiez de croupir en prison.

– C'est exactement ce que je pensais ! s'exclama Draco, infiniment soulagé. Salazar, Potter, je t'assure, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention... en tout cas, ça a changé très vite... je... enfin, je n'ai jamais voulu... je ne suis pas un...

Son soulagement était si grand que les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche sans ordre ni cohérence. Il se sentait étrangement déstabilisé, comme s'il portait jusque-là un oiseau sinistre sur son épaule et que cet oiseau de malheur venait juste de prendre son envol.

– C'est bon, Malfoy, grimaça Potter, en levant les mains devant lui comme pour apaiser un animal sauvage. Pas besoin de te justifier ou de... Pas besoin, c'est tout.

Draco arrêta de parler. Il leva les yeux vers Potter et il fut traversé par une vague de gratitude inattendue. Quelqu'un – Harry Potter, nom d'une chimère – était du même avis que lui. Malgré sa Marque, malgré ses erreurs, malgré sa stupidité, Draco avait le droit de continuer à vivre.

Peu importait ce que racontaient les journaux et ce que tout le monde murmurait, Potter, Potter qui l'avait toujours détesté mais qui était quelqu'un de _juste_, pensait que Draco valait encore quelque chose en tant que personne.

Draco n'avait jamais imaginé que recevoir l'approbation de Potter serait un jour important pour lui, mais ce jour-là était manifestement arrivé.

– J'aimerais te remercier autrement, s'entendit-il dire. Mieux qu'ainsi.

– Invite-moi à boire un verre ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre, dit Potter en baillant.

– Maintenant ? demanda Draco en clignant des yeux.

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi et Merlin savait qu'après la matinée qu'il venait de passer, ce n'était pas d'une bière dont il avait besoin mais d'une douche et d'une longue sieste.

– Non, heu... ce soir ? Comme ça, je te rendrai ta baguette.

– D'accord, accepta mécaniquement Draco. Est-ce que tu es sûr de...

Mais Potter était déjà en train de s'éloigner.

– Vingt heures au Chaudron Baveur, chuchota-t-il par dessus son épaule. J'arrive, Ron, Hermione ! Attendez-moi !

**xXx**

Draco se retourna dans son lit, son oreiller serré contre lui, et la salle d'audience se transforma en l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur...

**xXx**

Draco entrechoqua sa pinte avec celle de Potter.

– A ta santé, dit le brun, avec un sourire facile.

– A la tienne, répondit aussitôt Draco, en imitant le sourire de l'autre sorcier.

– A la santé de ta mère, renchérit Potter.

– Et à celle de la ti... Oh, Merlin, pardon, grinça le blond avec une grimace contrite.

– Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tuée, dit simplement Potter, en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton après-midi ?

– J'ai pris un bain puis j'ai dormi jusqu'à six heures. Et toi ?

– A peu près la même chose, sauf que je me suis réveillé à sept.

Draco rit. Il ne savait pas si Potter disait vrai ou s'il cherchait simplement à le mettre à l'aise. Il le remercia mentalement dans le doute.

– Ah, en fait, je t'ai ramené ta baguette, dit Potter, en farfouillant dans son sac. Attention, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle baguette, c'est celle qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort. Prends-en soin.

– Je sais, Potter, j'étais là, rétorqua Draco. Et c'est plutôt à moi de te demander si tu en as pris soin, étant donné que c'était _ma_ baguette, à l'origine.

– A toi de me dire, dit Potter en lui tendant la baguette d'aubépine.

Draco la saisit précautionneusement mais, lorsqu'il referma la main sur le manche, il lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt Potter d'une voix inquiète, en se levant à moitié de sa chaise, prêt à dégainer sa propre baguette.

– Rien ! Enfin, rien de grave, le rassura Draco, en faisant rouler expérimentalement sa baguette dans la paume de sa main.

Potter se rassit et le dévisagea avec insistance, visiblement insatisfait par sa réponse.

– Elle est... différente, tenta d'expliquer l'ancien Serpentard. Je la reconnais, évidemment, c'est la baguette qui m'a choisi quand j'avais onze ans, mais... son cœur... ses vibrations...

Il fit claquer sa langue, frustré de ne pas trouver les mots.

– … elle a changé, comme si elle avait mûri ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon terme. Salazar, je ne sais pas, mais elle n'est plus pareille.

– Draco Malfoy, l'homme qui parlait à l'oreille des baguettes magiques... plaisanta Potter, les traits de son visage se détendant enfin. Tu m'as fait peur, pendant un instant.

– Il faudra juste que je m'habitue, se força à sourire Draco. Merci de me l'avoir rendue.

Potter haussa des épaules en regardant son verre, un fantôme de sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait l'air gêné mais aussi _fier_ d'avoir arraché un nouveau remerciement à son vieux rival d'école. Draco lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Potter le lui rendit aussitôt.

A partir de cet instant-là, ce fut comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis et il n'y eut plus aucun malaise entre eux de toute la soirée. Bien au contraire, plus le niveau de leurs pintes descendait, plus ils parlaient et riaient fort.

– Hey, je viens de réaliser, Potter, s'esclaffa Draco en finissant son énième verre, je suis là, à boire des ccc... des _coups _! des coups avec toi, Harry Pppp... Potter, pendant que mon père est transféré à Azkaban !

Il redoubla d'un rire dément, posant brutalement sa pinte vide sur la table. Sous lui – car ils étaient désormais affalés dans le même fauteuil –, Potter se mit à rire à son tour.

– Et mmmoi ! Et moi je suis soûl ! Rond comme un Gallion !

– Ça n'a aucune... ech'pèce de rapport ! s'indigna Draco, en lui donnant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Ma vie est tragique !

– Pas plus que la mienne ! glapit l'autre sorcier, outragé. Tu m'as fait mal !

– Ton père ne va pas être embrassé par un Dé... décccraqueur ! Dans six mois ! argumenta Draco, en se tordant le cou pour regarder Potter derrière lui.

Il y eut un silence puis Potter dit doucement :

– Ce n'est pas une compétition.

Ses yeux verts étaient habités par une étrange clairvoyance – ou bien c'était peut-être juste l'alcool. Dans tous les cas, il semblait sage et intemporel, à l'instar d'un vieil arbre qui a tout vu et à qui l'on peut tout dire.

– Mon père va recevoir le Baiser, murmura Draco, en attrapant le col du tee-shirt de Potter.

Le brun resta silencieux, les yeux vitreux comme ceux d'un poisson aveugle. Puis, très lentement, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Draco et l'attira contre lui, comme un arbre centenaire entourerait un enfant de ses branches pour le protéger.

Ce soir-là, en buvant des verres avec Harry Potter, Draco avait beaucoup ri. Il avait aussi pleuré.

**xXx**

Dans son lit, Draco rouvrit les yeux. Le souvenir de cette soirée-là était si frais dans sa mémoire, les sensations si vives, qu'il aurait presque pu jurer que tout ça s'était passé la veille. Il pouvait encore sentir le bras de Harry autour de ses épaules, le torse de Harry vibrer de rire dans son dos...

Mais tout cela était vieux, désormais. Harry n'avaient plus dix-huit ans et son père... son père avait perdu son âme depuis longtemps.

Des larmes commencèrent à lui picoter les yeux. Draco les essuya sur sa manche puis il remonta la couverture au ras de son cou. Il reprit l'oreiller dans ses bras et, cette fois-ci, il ouvrit grand les portes de sa mémoire. Les souvenirs se jetèrent sur lui, l'enveloppant comme une tornade, l'attirant vers les profondeurs. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire.

La tête froide, il se débattit vaillamment contre les vagues qui menaçaient de l'engloutir, et il réussit à leur échapper. Il navigua dans les flots de sa mémoire, faisant le cap sur un moment bien précis de sa vie, évitant ses souvenirs les plus heureux comme s'ils étaient de mortels rochers.

Ce soir-là, il ne voulait pas voir de beaux souvenirs anecdotiques. Ce soir-là, il voulait voir les souvenirs qu'il était incapable de verser dans sa Pensine, ceux qu'il ne pouvait contempler que la nuit, roulé en boule dans son lit, en serrant un oreiller dans les bras.

**xXx**

_30 août 1998_

– Tu te rends compte ? Après-demain, c'est la rentrée, dit Potter d'un ton pensif.

– Si tu as d'autres évidences en stock, tu peux te les garder, merci, répondit distraitement Draco, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Il était allongé dans le canapé, les jambes reposant sur l'accoudoir, plongé dans un roman. La dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié ce que faisait Potter, ce dernier était assis en tailleur sur la moquette, les yeux fixés sur la cheminée éteinte, l'air maussade.

– Où est-ce que tu dors, ce soir ? demanda Potter, d'un ton toujours aussi pensif.

Draco glissa un marque-page dans son roman et se pencha vers Potter.

– Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il d'une voix parfaitement neutre, parfaitement polie.

– Comme ça, pour faire la conversation, répondit Potter de manière tout aussi cordiale.

Draco renifla. Potter était un piètre menteur et, en d'autres temps d'autres lieux, Draco ne se serait pas gêné pour le lui faire remarquer. Cependant, il y avait dans le vert de ses yeux comme une supplique silencieuse, et Draco n'était ni assez fort ni assez vil pour y désobéir.

Malgré leur complicité, il restait encore entre eux des barrières que, par d'implicites accords, ils se gardaient bien de franchir. Ils vivotaient ainsi dans une zone floue, entre intimité et inconfort, où ils pouvaient passer d'une seconde à l'autre de la meilleure des amitiés à la relation la plus gauche.

– Au Manoir, dit-il dans un souffle. Je dors au Manoir ce soir.

Potter leva la tête vers lui avec un sourire soulagé.

– Parfait, dit-il en joignant les mains. Tu n'aurais pas pu dormir ici de toute façon.

Draco descendit du canapé et s'assit par terre à côté de lui.

– Où est-ce que tu dors, toi ?

– Au Terrier. Je manque à Ron.

– Très modeste de ta part et probablement faux, commenta Draco, en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

– C'est vrai ! sourit Potter de son sourire charmant. Toutes mes affaires sont là-bas, en plus. Et j'ai besoin d'une douche avec de l'eau claire. Le MInistère a fait faire une statue à mon effigie, je ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard en sentant les égouts. Ce serait malvenu.

– Que diraient les premières années ? renchérit Draco, incapable de résister aux idioties de l'autre sorcier. _Oh par la petite culotte de la Fée Morgane, voilà Harry Potter ! Harry Potter, en chair et en os ! Mais quelle est donc cette verdâtre fumée qui l'entoure ? Oh par la petite culotte de la Fée Morgane, c'est une odeur d'eau stagnante et de moisi, c'est l'odeur de la tuyauterie du 12, Square Gris Mort !_

Potter éclata de rire. Selon Draco, c'était une image ravissante qui aurait pu avoir sa place sur les murs d'une chapelle ou dans les pages d'un livre d'Histoire.

– Je me rappelle de la première fois que tu as pris une douche ici... dit Potter, avec encore l'écho d'un rire dans sa voix. Tu as couru hors de la salle de bain en hurlant, j'ai cru qu'un Epouvantard était sorti du pommeau de douche...

– Tu aurais fait pareil à ma place, ronchonna Draco sans réelle rancœur, en se calant plus confortablement contre le canapé. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'illustre demeure des Black serait alimentée par l'eau d'un marécage.

– Tu exagères, le rabroua Potter en passant son bras autour des épaules du Serpentard. Et puis, la douche du troisième étage n'a pas d'odeur bizarre.

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco demeura immobile sans rien dire.

_Potter venait de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. _

Mais qu'est-ce qui était le plus choquant : le geste en lui-même ou le naturel avec lequel Potter l'avait fait ?

– Tu fais quoi là ? demanda Draco quand il eut recouvré la parole.

– Rien et toi ? répondit Potter, en feignant l'ignorance.

– Non, je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que ton bras est autour de mon épaule ?

Potter tourna la tête vers Draco, l'air étonné. Il regarda son bras, puis Draco, puis de nouveau son bras.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, affirma-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tes épaules sont autour de mon bras ?

– Mes épaules ne peuvent pas être autour de... Rah, laisse tomber, soupira Draco, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Potter.

– Et toi, pourquoi ta têt–

– Tais-toi, Potter.

Draco sentit Potter faire un sourire satisfait, presque triomphant, mais cette fois-ci, il eut l'intelligence de garder ses réflexions pour lui. Et il eut raison de faire cela, car cette soirée passée sur la moquette du salon du 12, Square Grimmauld, deux jours avant la rentrée de la huitième année, serait l'un de ses derniers bons souvenirs avec Harry Potter.

**xXx**

Draco rouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade. Le souvenir qu'il venait de revivre était un condensé très représentatif de son éphémère amitié avec Harry Potter : un mélange de vie commune, de silences gênés, d'éclats de rires, de frustration, de _tension sexuelle._ Oh Merlin, quelle tension !

A l'époque, Draco était trop peureux, trop _mal à l'aise_ pour vouloir voir les maladroites avances de Harry pour ce qu'elles étaient, mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui...

Aujourd'hui, Draco recevait des photos de nus de Harry par mail.

Le jour, Draco nettoyait des tables et servait des cafés. La nuit, il conversait anonymement avec Harry Potter qui, soit dit en passant, tenait un blog érotique. Sa vie n'avait tellement pas de sens que Draco se mit à rire tout seul. Il riait si fort que la clef s'échappa de sous son tee-shirt de pyjama.

_Tu déboîtes, mon petit Draco. Si tu te voyais rire ! _dit la clef d'or d'une voix presque concernée. _A force de ressasser le passé, tu vas devenir fou._

_Figure-toi que ce n'est pas le passé qui me fait rire,_ répondit Draco, _c'est le présent. Il y a quelques semaines, à peine, ma vie était monotone et réglée comme une horloge et maintenant, elle est totalement absurde ! Tout ça à cause d'une photo !_

_Que veux-tu, le présent est toujours changeant et capricieux, alors que le passé est figé et rassurant... _

_C'est toi qui ne changeras jamais. Ton attachement au passé me fatigue, _soupira Draco._ Laisse-moi, tu m'empêches de penser en paix._

La clef se tut et Draco se terra une nouvelle fois au fond de son lit.

**xXx**

_12 décembre 1998_

Draco savait que sa bulle d'insouciance éclaterait à la fin de l'été. Il savait que retourner à Poudlard serait comme passer d'un rêve à un cauchemar. Il était préparé aux injures glissées dans son oreille, aux crachats sur ses chaussures et aux maléfices dans son dos – une partie masochiste de lui les_ attendait _même avec une impatience malsaine – mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir mal.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas les ragots répugnants et les cruelles brimades qui le faisaient le plus souffrir. Il comprenait la réaction des autres élèves. Un Mangemort à l'école ! Et qui plus est, un Mangemort magiquement lié d'amitié avec le Survivant ? Il y avait de quoi être dégoûté.

Draco aurait pu passer outre tout cela et traverser sa dernière année à Poudlard en gardant la tête haute, si Potter n'avait pas accordé autant d'importance à ses malheurs.

Mais Potter était incapable de les ignorer et il se blâmait continuellement pour ce qui arrivait à Draco. Ainsi, par une sorte d'ironie du sort, ce qui faisait le plus souffrir Draco n'était pas la haine que lui vouait ses camarades mais bien son amitié avec Harry Potter.

– Tu n'es pas responsable de l'attitude des autres élèves, Potter, répéta Draco pour ce qui semblait la millième fois, en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Ils étaient enfermés dans un placard à balais, seul endroit où ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble sans essuyer de ricanements et de quolibets désobligeants, et ils étaient en train d'avoir exactement la même discussion qu'ils avaient eue la dernière fois et l'avant-dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés là.

Tous deux savaient que rabâcher les mêmes arguments n'avait aucune sorte d'utilité mais ils semblaient ne pas pouvoir faire autrement.

– C'est à cause de moi qu'ils t'attaquent, objecta Potter, les sourcils froncés.

– Évidemment, la seule chose qu'on me reproche est d'être ami avec toi. Mis à part ce petit détail, je suis un gentil agneau qui n'a jamais causé de tort à personne dans sa vie, ironisa Draco. Tu es en plein ego trip, Potter. Les... difficultés que je rencontre ne sont pas liées à toi.

– Tu ne peux pas nier que notre amitié empire les choses ! protesta Potter. Si j'avais gardé le secret... si j'avais été plus discret...

– Je ne suis pas un sale petit secret, Potter, dit Draco en roulant des yeux. Par ailleurs, je tiens à te rappeler que je ne suis pas non plus un première année sans défense. Si je le voulais, je pourrais les vider de leurs organes avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire _Expelliarmus._

Potter se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit par terre tout en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible.

– Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, dit Draco en restant debout, par pur esprit de contradiction.

– Je disais que malgré tes grands discours, tu ne te défendais jamais, grogna Potter.

– Je ne suis pas une victime ! En fait, si tu veux le fond de ma pensée, je trouve que la réaction des autres élèves est plutôt _saine._ Imagine-toi une seule seconde à leur place, ne serais-tu pas dérangé par le rapprochement soudain et inexpliqué d'un salaud de Mangemort et du putain d'Elu ?

Potter garda le silence.

– Et bien peut-être qu'en tant que porte-parole des petites Licornes multicolores, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais moi, je les comprends, continua Draco, irrité par le silence de Potter. Même si je sais ce que je vaux, je ne suis ni assez prétentieux ni assez aveugle pour ignorer le fait que ma famille et moi sommes tombés – non sans raison – en disgrâce. Les autres élèves me méprisent et notre... amitié les dégoûte. Qui suis-je pour leur jeter la pierre ?

Après avoir attendu en vain une réponse de la part de l'autre sorcier, il reprit son monologue.

– Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu représentes ? Tu es l'incarnation de la Lumière, tu as littéralement _vaincu_ les Ténèbres. Quel sorte de message est-ce que tu véhicules en t'associant avec moi ? Que l'on peut pardonner n'importe qui, même le plus ignoble des Mages Noirs ? Tu sais ce qu'ils racontent ? Que du moment que tu te fais sucer la queue, tu fermes les yeux ! Ou bien que tu te pavanes avec ta pute de Mangemort pour te donner un genre, ou encore que tout cela n'est qu'une campagne de prévention contre la Magie Noire sponsorisée par le Ministère !

– Personne ne pense vraiment ça, intervint finalement Potter, un soupçon d'énervement dans la voix. Tu te victimises, Malfoy.

– _Je_ me victimises ? répéta Draco, incrédule. _Tu_ passes ton temps à me victimiser ! Je viens mot pour mot de te dire que je ne me considérais pas comme une victime !

– Cette discussion ne mène à rien, dit Potter entre ses dents, en faisant un effort manifeste pour contenir sa colère. J'ai emmené un jeu de cartes.

– Je n'ai jamais aussi peu eu envie de jouer à un foutu jeu de cartes que maintenant, cracha Draco.

– Très bien, prince Malfoy, que veux-tu faire ? se moqua Potter, en esquissant une courbette.

– Sortir de ce placard, j'étouffe, grinça Draco et il fit exactement cela.

**xXx**

_24 décembre 1998_

Draco rentra au Manoir pour les fêtes de fin d'année sans s'être réconcilié avec Potter. Certes, ils s'étaient vus quelques fois, mais ces rencontres avaient été désagréablement froides et formelles, comme si elles relevaient de l'obligation. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le lien qui s'était formé entre eux durant l'été s'était brisé.

La veille de Noël, Draco n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Potter. Il n'en avait pas envoyée non plus. Toutefois, lorsqu'un hibou inconnu déposa une lettre dans sa main au petit-déjeuner, il eut un bref sursaut de joie, croyant que Potter s'était finalement résolu à lui écrire. Il déchanta dès lors qu'il reconnut le cachet rouge du Ministère de la Magie.

Comme la lettre était adressée à « Narcissa & Draco Malfoy », la bienséance la plus élémentaire était d'attendre le réveil de sa mère pour la lire. Draco ouvrit donc la _Gazette du Sorcier _afin d'accompagner son café.

Il parcourait en diagonale la rubrique des faits divers quand l'un des articles manqua de lui faire renverser sa tasse.

« Un couple d'homosexuels passé à tabac ! »

« T. (17 ans) et F. (18 ans) se promenaient tranquillement... »

« … toujours à Sainte Mangouste... »

« … n'ont pas vu leurs agresseurs... »

Alors que l'article lui donnait envie de rendre son dernier et son avant-dernier repas, Draco le relut plusieurs fois d'affilé. Cette histoire était traitée comme un fait divers et, d'une certaine façon, c'était ce qu'elle était – une histoire sordide parmi tant d'autres.

Quelque part au milieu de sa septième lecture, Draco se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir du placard. Il n'aurait jamais le courage. Non, ce n'était pas du courage qu'il lui faudrait, mais de l'inconscience. T. et F. n'étaient pas d'anciens Mangemorts, ils étaient juste deux sorciers comme les autres, ils avaient pourtant atterri à l'hôpital simplement parce qu'ils étaient ensemble... Qu'arriverait-il à Draco s'il venait à faire son coming-out ? Qu'arriverait-il à Draco s'il avouait avoir des sentiments pour Harry Potter ?

Draco entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il leva les yeux du journal et vit sa mère entrer dans le salon, encore en robe de chambre.

– Draco, viens embrasser ta mère, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Draco referma prestement le journal, chassant T. et F. de son esprit, et alla l'étreindre. Comme chaque matin, il s'étonna de sa petitesse. Avait-elle toujours été aussi menue, aussi fragile ?

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la lettre du Ministère.

Draco crut entendre comme de l'appréhension dans sa voix, mais quand il la regarda, elle avait l'air parfaitement impassible.

– Un courrier du Ministère. J'ai cru bon de vous attendre pour–

– Tu ne l'as pas ouverte ? l'interrompit-elle.

– Non, je... bafouilla Draco, en sentant l'inquiétude le gagner car, de toute sa vie, sa mère ne lui avait jamais coupé la parole.

Narcissa s'empara de la lettre d'un geste vif, comme si elle avait peur que Draco la lui dérobe, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Elle finit par la déchirer.

Ses yeux allaient de gauche à droite, dévorant le mystérieux courrier ligne après ligne. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, les traits de son visage se déformèrent en une monstrueuse grimace. Elle qui avait toujours fait preuve d'un impressionnant contrôle de ses émotions se décomposait désormais littéralement sur place.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, comme une bougie qui s'écroule sous son propre poids.

Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de sa vie.

– Qu'y a-t-il, mère ?

– Le Ministère a refusé ma requête, mon chéri, dit Narcissa de la voix la plus douce et la triste de la Terre.

– Quelle requête ? se vit obligé de demander Draco car il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

– Il y a un mois, j'ai demandé au Ministère de bien vouloir reconsidérer la sentence de ton père. La mort, plutôt que le Baiser du Détraqueur. Lucius avait tellement peur de perdre son âme...

Draco déglutit. Il cherchait des mots de réconfort, mais il ne se rappelait plus comment parler.

– Ton père a reçu le Baiser ce matin, continua Narcissa, avant de lire la lettre à voix haute.

> _Chère Narcissa Malfoy, cher Draco Malfoy, nous sommes dans le regret de vous rappeler que la peine de mort ne concerne pas les sorciers mais les animaux et les créatures magiques._
> 
> _Ainsi, conformément à la Loi et à la sentence arrêtée lors de son procès, Lucius Malfoy a reçu aujourd'hui, à l'aurore, le Baiser du Détraqueur. _
> 
> _Nous sommes cependant ravis de vous annoncer que la réforme du 17 juillet 1998 vous autorise à réclamer le corps de Lucius Malfoy. Dans le cas contraire, le corps sera conservé dans la cellule collective d'Azkaban._
> 
> _Dans l'attente de votre réponse, nous vous souhaitons par avance, Madame, Monsieur, de très belles fêtes de fin d'année._

– Que signifie « réclamer son corps » ? demanda Draco d'une voix blanche.

Il avait sa petite idée sur la question mais il n'osait pas y songer, tant elle lui semblait horrible.

– Cela signifie que ton père peut rentrer à la maison, dit Narcissa d'un ton ferme. Tipsy ! Apporte-moi mon nécessaire à écrire. Et rien ne sert de me regarder ainsi, Draco. Ma décision était prise le jour-même où la réforme a été votée. Ton père ne restera pas à Azkaban.

– Il a reçu le Baiser ! Ce n'est plus...

– Tais-moi ! hurla alors Narcissa. De quel droit te permets-tu ? Tu n'étais pas là cet été, dans les couloirs de cet prison, à attendre de le voir ! Tu n'étais pas là, quand il me suppliait de le tuer ! Où étais-tu, mon chéri ? Que faisais-tu de plus important ?

Elle ne pleurait pas, mais c'était pire. Elle le regardait avec un mélange de pitié et de déception.

– Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle quand Tipsy revint avec du papier à lettre, un encrier et une plume.

Elle se mit aussitôt à rédiger une réponse au Ministère.

Draco, lui, resta assis bien droit, les doigts serrés sur le rebord de sa chaise, figé comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre. Une pensée unique résonna dans son esprit, avec la clarté d'une formule d'Arithmancie :

_Je ne peux pas rester ici._

Le soir du réveillon de Noël 1998, Draco embrassa sa mère et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il lui écrivit une lettre pour lui expliquer les raisons de son départ et pour la prier de ne pas partir à sa recherche puis, au beau milieu de la nuit, il quitta le monde des sorciers.

**xXx**

_Et maintenant... quasiment six ans plus tard... je ne me porte pas si mal_, songea Draco._ Ah, j'aurais pu continuer à être un serveur de café sans histoire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, si je n'étais pas tombé par inadvertance sur une photo érotique de Harry Potter..._

Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit. 

* * *

**A Suivre...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre en ligne le 27 octobre : Draco et justaguy prennent l'habitude de s'écrire...  
N'oubliez pas d'aller voir les illus sur AO3 (maiathoustra) ;)


	5. MSN et SMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : La nuit, Draco se remémore son histoire avec Harry. Le jour, il discute avec justaguy par MP et par mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsoir ! De retour en Nouvelle-Zélande après un mois au Canada et un mois au Japon (je vis la dream life cette année déso pas déso ;) ). Et CONSÉCRATION, une charmante personne m'a envoyé un MP pour me proposer de traduire ma fanfic Animus, Anima en Portugais. Voilà, je suis joie, amour et paillettes.

* * *

**TIPHERET ET JUSTAGUY**

**Chapitre 5 : MSN et SMS**

_ **''un fantôme à l'étreinte tiède''** _

* * *

_15 octobre 2004_

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Salut ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?? :)

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Bonjour just. Pas trop mal et la tienne ? En tant qu'agent secret, elle a dû être palpitante, n'est-ce pas ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Oh, si tu savais ! x) Sérieusement, mon boss m'a juste engueulé devant tous mes collègues, j'avais hâte de rentrer ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas manger ce soir ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : J'ai ramené des restes du travail, des légumes de saison au four. Et toi ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Arf, je ne sais pas encore, sûrement des pâtes ou des toasts... on n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir un chef qui nous prépare des choses saines.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Et finis ton assiette, les légumes sont bons pour la santé ;)

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je suis en très bonne santé, merci.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je suis sûr que tu es pâlichon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en suis sûr !

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tu as deviné juste, hélas, mais c'est la faute à la génétique et à l'absence d'astre solaire dans le ciel de Londres, pas à mon alimentation. On ne peut pas tous avoir un corps comme toi.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : J'ai seulement parlé de ton teint, pas de ta silhouette qui doit être exquise, Pheret ;)

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Ne me dis pas que je t'ai vexé, Pheret ? OUPS Tipheret je voulais dire :D

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Mon amour-propre me suggère de ne plus converser avec un être aussi vulgaire.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Désoléééé :'o Je ferai attention à ne plus faire de blague à propos de ton speudo

**justaguy** (en ligne) : *pseudo

**justaguy** (en ligne) : je me corrige avant que tu ne me reprennes

**justaguy** (en ligne) : je commence à bien te connaître

**justaguy** (en ligne) : réponds

**justaguy** (en ligne) : ALLEZ

**justaguy** (en ligne) : … :'( T__T

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Oui ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : J'arrive TELLEMENT à imaginer le ton hautain que tu aurais pris si tu avais dit ça à voix haute

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tu sembles avoir beaucoup réfléchi à mon apparence et à mon comportement... Tipheret ? Oh, c'est un type avec qui je parle sur msn. Il a le teint blafard, une silhouette exquise et il prononce le mot « oui » avec un ton des plus hautains.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Tu te ferais toi aussi des films si tu étais dans ma situation... je ne sais absolument rien de ton apparence... contrairement à toi... c'est injuste en fait...

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : N'essaye même pas de me faire culpabiliser avec tes points de suspension, ça ne prend pas. De toute manière, ton argument n'est pas valide, tu n'es pas le seul à être dans l'ignorance. Après tout, tes photos ne montrent pas ton visage. Et le visage est, au cas où tu l'ignorais, un élément de taille pour identifier quelqu'un. Je suis autant dans le flou que toi.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Oh, si ce n'est que ça... je te montre mon visage si tu me montres le tien ;)

Draco se jeta en arrière dans sa chaise, les bras croisés derrière la tête, un rire sur les lèvres. Comment réagirait Harry si Tipheret lui envoyait une photo d_e Draco Malfoy_ ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Bien essayé, mais tu sais combien je chéris mon anonymat ;)

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien \o/

**justaguy** (en ligne) : HE HO

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Tu réchauffes ton plat ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Oui, justaguy, je réchauffais mon plat. Deux minutes sans moi et ton monde s'écroule, je suis presque flatté. Et toi, que prépares-tu d'extraordinaire ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je fais griller du pain............. que je vais tremper dans de la sauce tomate...

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Et dire que tu me sermonnais tantôt sur mon équilibre alimentaire. Contrairement au tien, mon repas de ce soir comporte tous les nutriments nécessaires. Je fais _tellement_ plus attention à ce que je mange que toi. Au vu de mon expertise en la matière, je suis certain que je pourrais animer une émission télévisée. Ça s'appellerait « 5 conseils pour une cuisine rapide et saine ! »

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Dixit celui qui mange des nouilles instantanées deux fois par semaine ;)

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : C'était bas, just. Dans ma grande clémence, je te souhaite tout de même bon appétit.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je t'attends pour commencer, dis-moi quand c'est prêt ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tu es vraiment trop... argh, d'accord

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : C'est prêt

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Bon appétit à toi.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Merci, toi aussi pheret ;)

Draco dîna en continuant à tchatcher avec justaguy. Assis au bord de sa chaise, penché en avant, il pouvait presque imaginer Harry de l'autre côté de l'écran, en train de tremper ses tartines dans une boîte de sauce tomate à l'italienne.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_17 octobre 2004_

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Hey ! Comment ça va ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Mal.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Houla, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : J'ai simplement passé la pire des journées qui puisse exister.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Dis-m'en plus ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : J'ai dormi trois heures, il y avait autant de monde dans le café que si nous étions une grande enseigne le premier jour des soldes, je devais former un stagiaire mais, comme tu as dû le deviner, je suis absolument incapable de communiquer avec les adolescents, ma pause a duré quelque chose entre 30 et 60 secondes et j'avais terriblement envie de fumer, même si je ne fume pas.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Et je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre que ce ne sont que des broutilles, merci.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : JE SUIS ÉNERVÉ

**justaguy** (en ligne) : J'avais compris.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Si je te dis que pendant ma réunion, cette après-midi, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer parce que je me demandais ce que tu étais en train de faire à ce moment-là précis, tu me trouves stupide ou bizarre ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je me disais « Tipheret doit être en train de préparer un mochaccino taille L au lait d'amande et au sirop de noisette, poudre de spéculoos... ou peut-être qu'il a fini en avance et qu'il est sous la douche » ;)

**justaguy** (en ligne) : En fait tu étais en train de montrer où se trouvait le produit pour les WC à un ado blasé

**justaguy** (en ligne) : mes rêves s'écroulent :'(

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : pff, tu es ridicule

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : mais tu as le mérite de me faire rire.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : J'espère que ton boss ne t'a pas réprimandé à cause de ton regard vitreux. Oh, ou bien j'espère que oui, tout compte fait.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Bref, merci de m'avoir laissé passer mes nerfs sur toi.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : C'était un « merci » sincère, pour une fois.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Toujours là pour te rendre service ^^

**xXxxXxxXx**

_22 octobre 2004_

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : JUST JUST JUST, regarde-moi ce festin ! Alors, jaloux, just ?

_Tipheret a envoyé une photo_

_ _

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Pour être honnête, un peu oui... on voit un morceau de ta main !

Draco s'aperçut que c'était vrai. Dans sa hâte de narguer justaguy, il avait mal cadré sa photo et on apercevait le bout de ses doigts à côté de l'assiette.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Et alors ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Rien, je suis simplement étonné que la personne qui aime tant faire des sermons sur la « prise parfaite, que dis-je, la lumière automnale reflétant la lueur de la vie dans les yeux, miroirs de l'âme (etc) » prenne d'aussi mauvaises photos ;)

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Mais je ne me plains pas, je complète petit à petit le puzzle de ta personne...

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tu te rends compte que ce que tu viens de dire est terrifiant ? Morbide ? Absolument creepy ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je n'y peux rien si tu es une petite nature :) Oh, en fait, j'ai moi aussi une photo pour toi... Jaloux, Pheret ?

_justaguy a envoyé une photo_

Quand la photo apparut, Draco laissa échapper un gémissement d'envie. C'était une photo vulgaire et provocante et Draco l'aurait sûrement jugée grossière si elle n'avait pas eu Harry pour sujet. Mais puisque c'était une photo de Harry, Draco la dévorait des yeux.

Sur la photo, justaguy était de face, à quatre pattes sur le lit, avec pour seul vêtement un caleçon vert bouteille. Chose nouvelle, il avait le torse rasé et, surtout, on voyait le bas de son visage. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, la langue légèrement en dehors et de la salive coulait sur son menton. On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à sucer une queue ou, au contraire, qu'il venait tout juste de le faire...

Draco plaqua une main sur son pénis pour le calmer, puis il reprit le clavier.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : moins jaloux qu'étonné, cette photo est très différente des autres. Tu vas la poster sur ton blog ?

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, la réponse de justaguy s'afficha finalement :

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Non, c'est une photo perso celle-là. Je voulais juste te la montrer.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : J'aime mieux ça.

Dès qu'il eut appuyé sur _envoyer_, Draco regretta aussitôt d'avoir tapé cette phrase. Pour quel genre de personne passait-il ? Justaguy avait créé son blog afin de partager ses photos au reste du monde. Il aimait s'exhiber et Draco n'avait aucun droit de l'en empêcher... mais parfois, comme à cet instant-là, il aurait voulu que justaguy ne soit qu'à lui. Il aurait voulu que justaguy arrête de se montrer aux autres.

Car même si Draco continuait à suivre et à archiver son blog, même s'il jouissait de son contenu, il reprochait intérieurement à justaguy de l'alimenter. Quelle ironie ! Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les acteurs de films pornos et les modèles de photos érotiques se livraient à des activités dégradantes, voire déshumanisantes.

Comme il aurait préféré que le blog de justaguy ne soit visible que de lui...

Et sa jalousie allait même beaucoup plus loin que ça : Draco était jaloux de Tipheret. Pourquoi Harry envoyait-il de telles photos à un inconnu rencontré sur internet ? Pourquoi Harry était-il aussi affectueux avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une dizaine de jours ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je pourrais presque croire que tu es jaloux de mes autres followers, pheret (cœur)

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Bref. En parlant de la photo du jour, la voilà... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça. J'aimerais vraiment avoir ton avis, stp, ô grand connoisseur de l'art photographique

_justaguy a envoyé une photo_

_ _

Draco rougit violemment, tout dilemme intérieur quittant momentanément son esprit.

Sur la photo, justaguy était debout devant un miroir et il portait une _petite culotte en dentelles. _Son pénis au repos formait une boule dans le tissu noir orné d'un nœud. La vision était aussi troublante qu'adorable.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Elle est parfaite. Ta culotte te va à merveille.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Tu es ironique...

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Non, je suis sincère, même si je n'étais pas préparé à ça. J'aime tout de cette photo, le miroir, ta pose, la lingerie noire, évidemment... tu as tellement bien fait d'investir dans un appareil photo. Tu es mignon

Draco tapa ce dernier mot à l'aveugle et envoya son message avant de changer d'avis. A la vue de cette photo, son ressentiment envers justaguy s'était miraculeusement évaporé et son seul désir était désormais de le rassurer. Harry, c'était Harry de l'autre côté, et Harry n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il le semblait sur ses photos. Harry n'était pas un modèle professionnel. Il n'était que Harry. Et Harry avait besoin de Tipheret, d'un ami à qui il pouvait parler de tout et surtout, d'un ami qui ne le jugerait jamais.

S'il ne pouvait pas l'être dans la vie réelle, Draco voulait de tout son cœur être cette personne-là sur internet.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : haha, pour être honnête, je suis gêné (je crois même que je rougis...)

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : on est deux, j'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir douze ans de nouveau.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Parce que quand tu avais douze ans tu allais dire à tes camarades de classe qu'ils étaient mignons ??

Draco rit tout seul. Il était incapable de s'imaginer, en deuxième année, déclarer à Harry Potter qu'il le trouvait mignon.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Non, probablement pas. J'étais un sale gosse à l'époque. Je crois malheureusement que j'étais très fermé d'esprit. Je n'en tire aucune fierté... J'ai mis longtemps à accepter mon attirance pour les hommes.

Draco se mordilla la lèvre avant d'oser écrire :

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Et toi ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je suis dans une situation compliquée, mais elle devrait se décoincer rapidement. J’œuvre dans ce sens en tous cas.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Désolé pour ce message cryptique.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Ne t'excuse pas, chacun a son jardin secret. Dieu sait combien le mien est grand.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je ne te questionnerai pas au sujet de ton immense jardin, Pheret ;) Oh, en fait ! Je voulais parler d'un truc avec toi et c'est plus ou moins lié à ce qu'on disait un peu plus tôt.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Peut-on se dire gay si on n'a jamais couché avec un homme ? Ou fait quoique ce soit avec un homme ?

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. Harry n'avait jamais... ? Mais ses photos...

Ses photos ne révélaient rien de son expérience sexuelle avec un partenaire.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je ne peux pas parler pour tous les homos de la Terre, mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne vois pas de contradiction. Etre gay, c'est aimer coucher avec des personnes du même sexe, mais c'est aussi désirer des personnes du même sexe, ou simplement avoir des sentiments pour une personne de son propre sexe.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Après, comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est que mon avis.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Comment est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais gay ?

Draco faillit répondre « je suis tombé amoureux de toi » puis « je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme ». Il opta finalement pour :

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Ça a toujours été une évidence, j'ai simplement mis beaucoup de temps à l'accepter.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je peux te poser une autre question indiscrète ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : J'imagine que tu peux, oui ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Est-ce que tu as déjà été passif ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Oui, même si ce terme a une connotation péjorative qui me déplaît fortement...

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Il m'embête aussi mais je n'en connais pas d'autre.

Draco sourit en tapant sa réponse, s'imaginant la réaction de Harry quand il lirait son message.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tu aurais pu demander « est-ce que tu as déjà eu un pénis entre les fesses ? ».

**justaguy** (en ligne) : O_O

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je n'aurais pas osé, tu me connais, je n'aime pas parler de manière explicite.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Comme tu dirais : LOL

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : D'autres questions ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Oui, en fait. Est-ce que ton pénis a déjà été entre les fesses de quelqu'un ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Dire que quelques lignes plus tôt, tu prétendais être prude... mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai déjà fait cela.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Qu'est-ce que tu préfères entre les deux ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tout dépend de mon partenaire et de notre relation.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : J'accepte une dernière question sur mon intimité et ensuite on passe à autre chose.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Question numéro 3 : si on couchait un jour ensemble, tu crois que ça se passerait comment ?

Draco relut plusieurs fois cette dernière question, choqué. Avec sa candeur mêlée d'audace, Harry le prenait toujours au dépourvu.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Rien ne sert d'imaginer quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais, just.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Ouch, ça fait mal, mais on peut passer à un autre sujet.

Draco hésita puis écrivit :

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Ne fais pas cette tête, just, le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre. En fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais prévu de manger, ce soir ? Ça va être quoi cette fois ? Des pâtes ? Non, des toasts ? Ou bien des pâtes ?

**xXxxXxxXx**

_27 octobre 2004_

Draco poussait son caddie en riant tout seul, sous le regard curieux des autres clients. Il avait son portable à la main et il discutait par texto avec Harry. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé faire les courses qu'à cet instant-là.

A chaque fois qu'il recevait un nouveau sms, il souriait un peu plus, car le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran n'était pas _justaguy_ mais _Harry._ Draco s'était accordé ce plaisir illicite.

**Harry** : N'oublie pas d'acheter des nouilles instantanées, je crois qu'il ne te reste plus que six paquets chez toi !

_Draco_ : La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe

**Harry **: Colombe de mes fesses

_Draco _: O_O

**Harry** : Félicitations, tu sais faire des smileys maintenant

_Draco _: tss, que fais-tu d'inintéressant ?

**Harry** : Je me balade. On pourrait peut-être se croiser, qui sait ?

Draco : Pardonne-moi de réduire tes rêves en poussière, mais on ne s'en apercevrait même pas. On passerait l'un à côté de l'autre sans même échanger un regard. Voilà notre destin.

**Harry** : Je pense être capable de reconnaître ton aura, ô solaire pheret ;)

Draco : Tu payes 20 cents par sms. Insuffles-y de la substance !

**Harry** : Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un sexto ?

Draco fronça des sourcils, hésitant entre une boîte de pois chiches et une boîte de haricots rouges. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, il reçut un nouveau message.

**Harry** : Je suis dans les toilettes d'un bar et je pense à toi

**Harry** : Je rêve que tu ouvres la porte et que tu me plaques contre le mur

**Harry** : Je me caresse par dessus mon jean, j'imagine que c'est ta main et ça me fait bander

**Harry** : Fuck, j'ai jamais eu une érection comme ça, quand je ferme les yeux, je vois ta main autour de ma bite

**Harry** : c'est super dur de taper d'une main mais tant pis ça m'excite de savoir que tu es en train de faire tes courses alors que je me branle en pensant à toi

**Harry** : Tipheret rejoins-moi et je ferais tout ce que tu veux

_Draco_ : A QUOI TU JOUES ??

Draco avait jeté plusieurs boîtes de conserves au hasard dans son chariot et il attendait maintenant à la caisse en maudissant les clients devant lui. Il espérait que personne n'avait remarqué l'érection qui déformait son jean et qu'il tentait désespérément de cacher derrière un paquet de céréales.

Merlin, pourquoi Harry lui envoyait-il ce genre de messages, alors qu'il savait que Draco était dehors, dans un foutu supermarché, entouré de dizaines d'autres personnes ?

**Harry** : Ça t'a plu ? ;)

_Draco_ : Je suis à la caisse, espèce de patate !!

– Bonjour, grommela-t-il en fourrant son portable dans sa poche. Désolé, je n'ai pas la carte de fidélité...

Une fois sorti du magasin, il se rua dans une ruelle avec ses sacs de courses et ressortit son téléphone.

**Harry** : Je t'ai simplement obéi, j'ai utilisé mon crédit de téléphone à bon escient. J'y ai insufflé de la substance ;)

_Draco_ : Tu es fou, just. Ce que tu viens de faire n'était PAS DU TOUT ce que j'attendais.

Draco se releva, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone qui demeurait silencieux. Avait-il été trop sec ? Harry lui en voulait-il ?

Sa surprise passée, Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas trouvé les _sextos_ de Harry aussi dérangeants qu'il ne venait de le prétendre. En fait, son érection n'était-elle pas une preuve incontestable qu'il avait _apprécié _l'expérience ?

Mais était-il assez courageux pour l'avouer à Harry ?

_Draco_ : Ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant.

**Harry** : Victoire, un compliment de ta part ! Et sache que tout ce que j'ai dit était vrai (cœur)

Draco gémit, son cœur manquant de lâcher. Harry allait finir par le tuer.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_29 octobre 2004_

_Tipheret _(en ligne) : Est-ce que tu fais des cams à d'autres gens ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Non, pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? ;)

_Tipheret _(en ligne) : Peut-être bien que oui.

_Tipheret _(en ligne) : Je plaisante, bien entendu. Je me demandais simplement si d'autres personnes avaient vu comment tu te tenais sur ta chaise.

A l'écran, justaguy se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Tu es une horrible personne. D'ailleurs, pourquoi suis-je le seul à avoir mis la cam ?

_Tipheret _(en ligne) : Tu as déjà oublié, just ? J'ai eu beau te prévenir que je n'allumerais jamais ma webcam, tu as quand même décidé d'allumer la tienne. De toute façon, on ne voit que ton ventre. Seigneur, à quoi bon ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je voulais essayer un truc

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Un très gros truc hmmmmm

_Tipheret _(en ligne) : Tu es grossier, mon dieu comme tu es grossier O_O Je n'en reviens pas.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : arrête de râler en utilisant des émoticônes inappropriés et regarde

Justaguy baissa la webcam vers son bas-ventre et son caleçon. Draco se mordit la lèvre. Parfois Harry était si cheap... et Draco tombait toujours dans son piège.

Justaguy commença à se caresser par dessus son caleçon, sa main flattant son pénis encore mou avec un rythme lent, presque paresseux. Il passait occasionnellement son pouce sur son gland, comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde devant lui.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus le tissu était tendu sous ma main et, bientôt, une tache humide se forma à l'endroit où se trouvait le bout de son pénis.

Quand son sexe fut entièrement en érection, justaguy l'empoigna, toujours au travers de son boxer en coton, et se mit à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient beaucoup plus francs. La qualité de la webcam laissant à désirer, l'image à l'écran était brouillée et saccadée, mais Draco avait suffisamment d'imagination pour reconstituer la scène.

A un moment donné, justaguy baissa son caleçon avec des mains fébriles, comme s'il était sur le point de se pisser dessus. Il dévoila un pénis incroyablement raide, des testicules contractés, et Merlin, comme il était beau.

Il tirait maintenant frénétiquement sur sa bite, la webcam capturant sans aucune pitié ses halètements et ses soupirs, le grincement de son fauteuil et le claquement obscène de sa peau...

Même si son appartement avait été en feu, Draco aurait été incapable de détacher ses yeux de la vidéo.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait glissé sa main dans son pantalon et il se masturbait en calquant son rythme sur celui de justaguy. Il leva sa main gauche, caressant l'écran de son pc du bout des doigts, avec l'impression folle que Harry était juste de l'autre côté de la fine paroi de verre.

Oui, ils étaient de part et d'autre d'une vitre sans tain et si Draco fermait les yeux, la vitre disparaissait et Harry était devant lui, contre lui, tout autour de lui...

Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et erratique dans sa nuque, sa main calleuse qui glissait sur son ventre avant de saisir son pénis, ses cheveux épais qui lui chatouillaient les oreilles...

– Tipheret...

Draco grogna de surprise et d'excitation, ses yeux s'ouvrant d'un coup. Avait-il bien entendu ? Justaguy venait-il de murmurer son nom d'emprunt ?

– Harry... tenta-t-il, sa main gauche glissant sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, tentant vainement d'agripper l'image de justaguy. Harry...

Même si la webcam de Draco était éteinte, prononcer le nom de Harry à voix haute alors que l'autre garçon était à l'écran, juste devant lui, avait quelque chose d'extraordinairement illicite. C'était à la fois libérateur et exaltant, et ça toucha Draco à l'intérieur de lui, comme si ses intestins étaient un paquet de nœuds que quelqu'un venait de démêler.

Justaguy se courba soudain en arrière, sa main agrippée douloureusement à son pénis, et il éjacula. La webcam transforma ce qui devait être un moment grandiose en une pathétique bouillie de pixels, mais Draco n'en avait que faire, car il venait d'être foudroyé par son propre orgasme.

Il mit un certain temps à réaliser que la fenêtre vidéo s'était fermée. Justaguy avait coupé la webcam.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : toujours là ?

_Tipheret _(en ligne) : Où voudrais-tu que je sois ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : plus près de moi :)

Draco sourit, une sorte d'onde de chaleur et de tendresse se répandant dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans son corps.

_Tipheret _(en ligne) : Si c'était possible, je serais là, crois-moi.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : :D

**justaguy** (en ligne) : toi aussi tu t'es touché ? tu as jouis ?

_Tipheret _(en ligne) : Est-il réellement nécessaire de faire un débrief ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : oui

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je viens de me branler tout seul devant ma cam et je n'ai jamais fait ça, crois-moi. J'aimerais au moins savoir si ça a été le moment le plus pitoyable de mon existence... ou le plus incroyable.

_Tipheret _(en ligne) : Tu es à mille lieux d'être pitoyable, just.

_Tipheret _(en ligne) : Et pour répondre à tes questions : oui et oui

_Tipheret _(en ligne) : J'aurais aimé être physiquement avec toi pendant qu'on faisait ça. Je me répète mais si je le pouvais, je serais avec toi en ce moment même.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi honnête ! Mon estomac s'est changé en marshmallow x) Tu vas me tuer un jour.

Draco sourit, la sensation de bien-être dans laquelle il baignait lui ôtant toute envie d'être sarcastique.

_Tipheret _(en ligne) : C'est toi qui vas finir par me tuer et quand le jour viendra, je me laisserai faire avec plaisir.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Tu es si dramatique

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Et j'aime quand tu es dramatique (cœur)

Draco se jeta en arrière dans sa chaise. Il lança un vieux CD qui le rendait toujours un peu nostalgique et passa le reste de sa soirée sur son pc, à discuter avec son seul contact msn.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_29 octobre 2004_

_Draco_ : Good morning sunshine ;) Bon courage pour le travail (sache que contrairement à toi, j'ai commencé ma journée à six heures du matin !)

**Harry** : Bonjour ! Je terminerai le boulot bien après toi donc arrête d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser. Je crois que je vais penser à toi à chaque fois que je passerai devant un café.

_Draco_ : C'est cela oui.

**Harry** : Je te jure ! Et même que je vais scruter l'horizon en espérant te croiser :)

_Draco_ : Ne parle pas aux inconnus même s'ils me ressemblent, c'est à dire même s'ils sont très beaux

**Harry** : tu sais que je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon mystérieux pheret (cœur)

_Draco_ : C'est malin, je vais passer la journée à sursauter dès que quelqu'un va commander un mocha taille L au lait d'amande, sirop de noisette et poudre de spéculoos.

**Harry** : Tu ne risques pas de sursauter souvent haha. Allez, bonne journée Tiph.

_Draco_ : Je déteste vraiment devoir écrire ça, mais si tu dois absolument me donner un diminutif, je préfère encore Pheret.

**Harry** : Bonne journée Tipheret (et n'aies crainte, je serai sage et je ne parlerai pas aux inconnus).

_Draco_ : Bonne journée à toi aussi. A ce soir sur msn ?

**Harry **: Je plaisantais pas quand je disais que j'allais rentrer très tard, désolé. Je serai aussi occupé demain, mais après-demain, si ça te va ?

_Draco_ : Parfait. A dans deux jours. J'ai hâte :)

**Harry **: Et moi donc !

**xXx**

Tout le long du mois d'octobre 2004, Draco ne se sentit jamais seul. Où qu'il soit et quelle que soit l'heure, il emportait justaguy avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'impression que justaguy était un être humain, comme Blaise et Pansy, qui avaient leurs propres corps et leurs propres vies. Il avait plutôt l'impression que justaguy le hantait.

Oui, justaguy était un fantôme, mais un fantôme différent de ceux de Poudlard. Il était un fantôme à l'étreinte tiède, qui le suivait et le soutenait, et qui teintait le monde de couleurs plus douces. Justaguy était comme une sphère de chaleur dans son ventre ou un soleil intérieur qui, plutôt que de le plomber, le rendait aussi léger que l'air.

Justaguy était comme un morceau de Magie.

Comme on était vendredi, Draco fit un crochet par la pâtisserie de son quartier en rentrant du travail. Alors qu'il examinait la vitrine, en se demandant ce que Harry choisirait à sa place, il entendit la clef d'or ricaner.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé et Draco avait fini par penser qu'il n'était plus capable de l'entendre. Cette perspective l'avait étrangement attristé. Bien que la clef soit toxique, profondément _mauvaise_, Draco n'y pouvait rien, il tenait quand même à elle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Draco, tu ne vas pas acheter ta pâtisserie préférée mais celle que tu penses que Harry choisirait ? _demanda la clef d'un ton moqueur. _Es-tu devenu un Poufsouffle ?_

_Peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal d'être un Poufsouffle,_ répondit doucement Draco. _Forêt noire ou tartelette citron ?_

_Draco, reviens à la réalité ! _s'écria la clef. _Tu nages dans ta bulle de bonheur en pensant être toujours accompagné de ton âme-sœur ou je ne sais quelle autre infecte niaiserie... mais ton ange gardien continue à poster des photos et maintenant des vidéos de lui sur internet. Tu sembles aussi oublier que ce n'est pas à toi, Draco, qu'il croit parler, mais à un simple fan. Tu n'es rien à ses yeux. Tu n'es pas spécial._

_Comment pourrais-je oublier ? _songea Draco, en se demandant pourquoi les Moldus ne faisaient pas de tartes à la mélasse.

_Tu devrais plutôt te demander ce que ton cher Harry pensera lorsqu'il découvrira ton identité... sauf si tu comptes continuer à lui mentir jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Tu en serais bien capable, en fait... Tu n'as jamais été très courageux. Tu aimes tellement faire semblant de ne pas savoir, de ne pas voir, que tu devrais t'acheter des œillères, comme les chevaux !_

_Je ne peux pas lui dire qui je suis, _ répondit Draco en attrapant la clef à son cou. _S'il savait qui j'étais, il ne..._

Que penserait Harry ? Se sentirait-il trahi ? Mené en bateau ? Ou serait-il simplement surpris de savoir que Draco Malfoy existait encore quelque part dans le monde ?

Draco Malfoy n'était sûrement plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour Harry...

_Même si c'est paradoxal, Tipheret me permet d'être honnête, _ pensa Draco. _Sans mon alter ego, je ne pourrais jamais avoir une telle relation avec Harry._

_Ah, mon petit chéri, tu crois être le premier à découvrir les joies de l'anonymat ? _soupira la clef, en se frottant contre la main de Draco. _Tipheret n'a ni identité ni histoire, il est si libre ! Il peut apparaître et disparaître à sa guise, il peut dire tout ce qu'il veut, rien n'a de conséquence. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est la même chose pour justaguy, il n'est lui aussi qu'un pseudonyme, qu'une série de messages... Il peut s'évanouir dans les airs à tout moment._

_Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, _grogna Draco avec impatience, car la clef le distrayait de sa mission, qui était de choisir une fichue pâtisserie et de rentrer chez lui.

_On peut peut-être parler du fait que tu continues à archiver son blog à son insu, comme un pervers ou un stalker ? Ou préfères-tu que je te rappelle que Harry est la seule personne dans ta vie moldue à connaître ton passé, à savoir d'où tu viens et ce que tu es... mais qu'il n'en a même pas conscience ! Quel comble, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Je devrais te jeter dans un caniveau, _dit Draco, en contemplant très sérieusement l'idée.

Toutefois, après s'être décidé pour une Forêt Noire, il rentra chez lui sans balancer sa clef aux égouts. Ses menaces à l'encontre de la clef étaient aussi virtuelles que sa relation avec justaguy.

Draco aimerait avoir la force de s'en débarrasser un jour mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il en serait jamais capable. Sa collection de souvenirs était à la fois ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et ce dont il avait le plus honte. Quand il ouvrait le placard, il se sentait comme un alcoolique qui boit un verre en cachette, tard dans la nuit...

Mais c'était son seul trésor, et il était éternel, alors que ses conversations avec justaguy n'étaient qu'une délicieuse mascarade dont le temps était compté.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_31 octobre 2004_

Le jour de Halloween, Draco travailla sans s'arrêter. La seule chose qui le faisait tenir était la promesse d'une discussion avec Harry sur msn, ce soir-là.

Deux jours sans nouvelles de justaguy et une raideur s'était installée dans sa nuque et ses pas se faisaient plus lourds. Autour de lui, le monde semblait avoir perdu de ses couleurs, comme s'il avait été peint avec de la peinture à l'eau et que la pluie automnale lui avait rendu sa véritable teinte.

Sur le chemin du retour, Draco reçut un sms de Harry.

**Harry** : Salut Pheret, tu peux te connecter stp ?

_Draco_ : Je sors tout juste du travail. Je t'envoie un sms quand je suis chez moi.

**Harry** : OK

_Draco_ : Je suis rentré.

**xXx**

_Tipheret s'est connecté._

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Désolé si tu t'es pressé pour rentrer... Comment ça va ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : C'était une longue journée au café, mais je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? Qu'y avait-il de si urgent pour que ça ne puisse pas attendre ce soir ? Mon exquise prose te manquait-elle tant que ça ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Non je

**justaguy** (en ligne) : c'est compliqué

**justaguy** (en ligne) : laisse tomber

**justaguy** (en ligne) : en fait non

**justaguy** (en ligne) : bref si, laisse tomber

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je déteste quand tu envoies des messages à la suite comme ça. Crache le morceau.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je n'ai personne à qui répéter tes secrets, de toute manière.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Rien ne sert de faire le mort, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Okay. Pour faire court c'est un mauvais jour pour moi et

**justaguy** (en ligne) : j'avais besoin de te voir

**justaguy** (en ligne) : j'ai besoin de te voir

Ce dernier message glaça le sang de Draco comme une menace de mort. Pourquoi Harry voudrait-il voir Tipheret ? Pourquoi son discours était-il si décousu ? Que se passait-il ?

Draco avait stupidement espéré que justaguy et lui passeraient la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude, et pourquoi pas regarder un film d'horreur en simultané...

Mais Harry n'était apparemment pas d'humeur à regarder Alien. Il semblait être plus enclin à prendre la tête à Draco. Il savait pourtant que Tipheret voulait rester anonyme.

Draco réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : C'est pas difficile à comprendre pourtant. Aujourd'hui, comme tu le sais peut-être, c'est Halloween, c'est une date importante chez moi, tout le monde fait la fête, mais c'est aussi l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents et je suis allé sur leur tombe et j'ai croisé des personnes qui m'ont emmerdé et maintenant je suis dans un cyber café miteux à Londres et j'ai vraiment besoin d'un ami

**justaguy** (en ligne) : qui ne s'apitoierait pas sur mon sort

**justaguy** (en ligne) : j'ai besoin de toi Tipheret

Draco se pinça l'arête du nez. La syntaxe de justaguy lui donnait mal à la tête.

Il avait passé ces deux derniers jours à attendre ce stupide _rendez-vous sur msn_, et voilà que Harry gâchait tout. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état pour des personnes qui étaient mortes plus de vingt ans plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester le correspondant sympa et sexy qu'il avait été jusque-là ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : si j'ai bien compris, tu me demandes de te rejoindre ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : OUI

**justaguy** (en ligne) : merde, je pensais avoir été assez clair je crois

**justaguy** (en ligne) : mais au vu de tes messages stupides, tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tipheret, celui qui voulait tellement garder son identité secrète qu'il a demandé dans son testament à ne pas avoir son nom écrit sur sa tombe !

**justaguy** (en ligne) : je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça en fait, c'est con

**justaguy** (en ligne) : En fait non, ce n'était pas con du tout, j'avais espoir que tu

**justaguy** (en ligne) : bref

Draco n'était plus fatigué. Il n'y avait plus de place en lui pour la fatigue, seulement pour la colère.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Ne cherche même pas à me faire culpabiliser. Je veux rester anonyme et alors ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me le reprocher, encore moins en faisant un CAPRICE comme un enfant pourri gâté.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je me suis dépêché de rentrer rien que pour te parler, espèce d'ingrat, et tu me tombes dessus comme si j'avais tué tes parents !

Après avoir tapé ces lignes à toute vitesse, Draco se calma un peu. De toute évidence, Harry passait un mauvais moment, il était fragile psychologiquement. Draco ne devait pas prendre ses paroles à cœur. Il n'était plus un sale gosse, il était adulte et il essayait d'être bienveillant comme un _Poufsouffle._

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Si tu pouvais m'expliquer calmement ce qui t'arrive, je t'en serai reconnaissant.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je te l'ai déjà dit !! Je me sens mal, seul et misérable et je voulais te voir parce que tu es une des choses les plus géniales qui me soient arrivées depuis longtemps et je ne sais pas quoi faire de ces sentiments

Une lame transperça Draco en plein cœur. Harry était cruel et le pire était qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il disait avoir des sentiments pour Tipheret, mais Tipheret n'était qu'un pseudonyme derrière lequel il n'y avait rien.

L'envie de révéler son identité à Harry n'avait jamais été aussi forte mais, bien évidemment, Draco ne le fit pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Bien que la clef resta silencieuse, Draco savait qu'elle pensait quelque chose comme « ce ne sera jamais le moment ». Elle avait peut-être raison.

Premièrement, c'était beaucoup plus confortable de faire comme si ce n'était pas lui, Draco Malfoy, qui suivait un blog pornographique comme un obsédé sexuel_, _mais un inconnu nommé Tipheret.

Deuxièmement, Draco ne voulait pas laisser entrer Harry Potter, un élément du monde magique, plus avant dans sa vie moldue. Harry la détruirait.

Et dernièrement, il voulait à tout prix éviter de raviver sa vieille passion pour Harry. Ça ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : On peut se parler à la cam ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Ou simplement au téléphone ?

Une autre lame s'enfonça dans la poitrine de Draco et, cette fois-ci, elle était crantée. Son cœur n'était plus qu'une masse sanguinolente, dont pendaient des lambeaux gluants et violacés.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je ne peux vraiment pas.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : c'est incroyable comme tu me rends pathétique

**justaguy** (en ligne) : je suis là à te supplier pour te parler

**justaguy** (en ligne) : dans ce putain de cyber café de merde

**justaguy** (en ligne) : et je regarde la porte avec l'espoir crétin que tu entres

**justaguy** (en ligne) : personne n'a autant de pouvoir sur moi normalement

**justaguy** (en ligne) : je pourrais appeler qui je veux mais bien sûr celui que je veux ne veut pas me voir

Dans un autre contexte, cette dernière phrase aurait fait sourire Draco. Mis-à-part lui, qui refuserait de voir le célèbre Harry Potter ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : je tiens à toi, justaguy. Tu serais surpris de savoir à quel point. Peut-être même effrayé.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : mais je ne PEUX pas te voir.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : ouais c'est ça

**justaguy** (en ligne) : t'essouffle pas, j'ai saisi le concept

**justaguy** (en ligne) : on va en rester là

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : utilise ton cerveau et tu comprendras. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Bonne nuit, Tipheret. On se recroise sur le blog

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Ou pas ;)

_justaguy s'est déconnecté._

Draco regarda la conversation msn pendant quelques secondes, hébété. Harry venait de quitter le tchat sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Harry n'avait pas le droit... le monde ne tournait pas autour de lui et de ses sautes d'humeur...

Mais _le monde de Draco_ tournait autour de Harry et Harry venait de le déserter.

Harry était parti.

_Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? Tu savais pourtant que ta relation avec justaguy était éphémère,_ chuchota la clef d'un ton faussement concerné. _Oh, ne pleure pas, mon chéri, tu ne connaîtras jamais la solitude car nous serons toujours là pour toi... mes fioles et moi..._

Draco grinça des dents en feulant. Il avait déjà le cœur en charpie mais on continuait d'y donner des coups de poignard.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre en ligne le 10 novembre : Pansy et Blaise ! Le souvenir préféré de Draco ! Une soirée avec les anciens de Poudlard !
> 
> Vos reviews me motivent à trouver un endroit pour brancher mon pc et continuer à écrire. Merci.


	6. Soirée et Océan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Après avoir passé un mois à discuter presque tous les soirs sur msn et pas sms, Draco et justaguy/Harry se disputent le jour de Halloween. Draco retourne à sa vie ordinaire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsoir ! Plus qu'un mois avant notre retour en France...
> 
> Si vous trouvez les updates trop lentes, alors qu'elles sont toujours trop rapides pour moi, j'aimerais que vous preniez en considération le fait que je vive dans une VOITURE cette année, sans prise électrique pour mon pc :') 

* * *

**TIPHERET ET JUSTAGUY**

**Chapitre 6 : Soirée et Océan**

_ **''la chaleur des mains de Harry et l'alcool qui circulait dans ses veines''** _

* * *

_10 novembre 2004_

Cela faisait dix jours que justaguy avait disparu de sa vie et Draco commençait doucement à s'habituer à un quotidien sans lui – et sans internet.

Les deux premiers soirs qui avaient suivi leur dispute, il était resté des heures connecté à msn, espérant voir le statut de justaguy passer de _hors ligne _à _en ligne_. En vain. Depuis, Draco n'avait pas allumé son pc une seule fois. Il ne voulait pas se rendre plus pathétique qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il passait la majorité de ses soirées allongé dans son lit ou assis à sa table, le regard dans le vague, à se demander pourquoi l'aiguille de sa montre avait arrêté de tourner à une vitesse normale.

Que faisait-il de tout son temps libre, avant ? En fait, que faisait-il de _sa vie_ ?

Il se levait, il allait travailler et il rentrait pour se mettre au lit. Il y avait quand même des variantes. Le lundi, il allait aux courses, le mercredi soir, il voyait Blaise et Pansy, le vendredi, il s'offrait une pâtisserie, le dimanche, il s'occupait de sa lessive.

Il triait sa boîte mail une fois par semaine. Il dînait chez Mrs Roy deux fois par mois. De temps en temps, il buvait un coup avec ses collègues après le service.

Mais ces petits changements n'empêchaient pas ses journées de se ressembler cruellement...

Comment Draco avait-il pu penser pendant six ans qu'il menait une vie _parfaite_ ?

– Draco, mon ange, fais un effort, veux-tu ? Un peu plus et tu t'affales sur la table.

– Pardon, Pansy, s'excusa Draco d'un ton poli, en se redressant et en réintégrant la conversation comme si de rien n'était. A chaque fois que tu nous parles du bouffon qui te sert de rédacteur en chef, je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter au quotidien.

– Oh, je me pose cette question tous les jours, rétorqua aussitôt Pansy, le nez froncé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce un homme qui dirige le magasine ? _Sorcière Hebdo_ s'adresse aux femmes, il devrait être tenu par une femme ! Enfin... Ce débat ne t'intéresse visiblement pas. Il y a autant d'enthousiasme dans ton regard que dans celui de ce bon vieux Professeur Binns.

– Tu te trompes, tes histoires m'ont toujours passionné. J'ai simplement le malheur d'être un peu distrait ce soir.

– Distrait ? Voilà une façon élégante de décrire ton état, répondit Pansy en faisant la moue. J'avais fini, de toute manière. Blaise... ?

– Rien de nouveau depuis la semaine dernière, sourit Blaise, en haussant des épaules. Et toi, Draco ?

– Que pourrait-il arriver à un serveur de café ? ricana faiblement Draco, en évitant le regard de ses deux meilleurs – pour ne pas dire uniques – amis.

Comme tous les mercredis, les trois anciens Serpentards s'étaient retrouvés pour se raconter leurs vies autour d'un verre. Ce soir-là, ils étaient au _Stags and Does_, un bar moldu dont l'ambiance feutrée et intimiste poussait aux confidences. Draco se demandait d'ailleurs si ce n'était pas justement pour cela que Pansy avait insisté pour qu'ils s'y rendent.

– Oh, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver à un serveur de café et c'est justement ce qui me chiffonne, dit Pansy en remuant son cocktail d'un air songeur. Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai très envie de te jeter un sortilège de Délie-Langue, quitte à violer le Code du Secret Magique...

– Je n'ai rien à cacher, mentit Draco d'une voix égale, mais comme tu es une personne très têtue et que tu ne vas pas me lâcher de la soirée...

Pansy acquiesça vivement.

– … je vais te dire ce qui me préoccupe.

– Je t'en prie, mon chat. Blaise et moi mourrons d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ton merveilleux esprit.

Était-elle ironique ? Draco avait beau la connaître depuis toujours, il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr.

– J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de... notre monde, dit-il dans un souffle, les yeux fixés sur sa boisson. Si vous voulez bien m'en donner.

Bien qu'il ne les regardait pas, il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'air ahuri de ses deux amis. La mâchoire de Pansy s'était décrochée. Quant aux sourcils de Blaise, ils étaient haussés si haut sur son front qu'ils se confondaient avec ses cheveux.

– Draco, mon petit chou, dans quelle réalité refuserais-je de colporter six années de ragots ? finit par caqueter bravement Pansy, après une minute de silence.

Draco leva les yeux vers elle et il fut heureux de constater qu'elle arborait son expression habituelle. Elle avait aussi remis sa mâchoire en place.

– Je peux commencer par lâcher une bombe à propos de ma vie personnelle, si ça te va, lança Blaise, en sirotant le fond de son cocktail. Je sors avec Ginny Weasley.

– Tu mens, le contredit aussitôt Draco.

– Absolument pas, sourit Blaise. Nous sommes officiellement ensemble depuis la semaine dernière.

Draco fut tenté de nier de nouveau cette affirmation, puis il se souvint des absences répétées de Blaise à leurs rendez-vous hebdomadaires, de ses excuses qui sonnaient mal...

En jetant un regard de détresse à Pansy, Draco s'aperçut qu'elle ne paraissait pas étonnée.

– Tu étais au courant ? demanda-t-il.

– Évidemment, ils se tournent autour depuis la fin de la huitième année. Il était grand temps qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Et remballe-moi cet air trahi, dois-je te rappeler que tu ne voulais rien entendre de ton ancienne vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

Draco se mordit la lèvre.

– C'est vrai, admit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air digne, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi minable. Même si je n'ai pas suivi toutes les péripéties, je suis content pour toi, Blaise.

– Merci, dit simplement Blaise.

– Qu'en est-il de... Potter ? Que devient-il ? demanda Draco, après un court silence.

Blaise et Pansy échangèrent un regard éloquent.

– Potter est devenu Auror, annonça Blaise. Pendant quelques années, on n'a plus trop entendu parler de lui. Les journaux sortaient de temps en temps un article à son sujet mais il ne faisait plus jamais la Une.

– Mais il est revenu en force ces derniers mois. Il s'est impliqué dans une noble cause, expliqua Pansy. Vois-tu, il défend les droits des personnes comme toi, Draco.

– Comme moi ? répéta Draco, un peu confus.

– Des homosexuels et des minorités sexuelles en général, clarifia Blaise. J'ignore si c'est une stratégie de communication ou si c'est la vérité, mais il a déclaré être gay lors d'une conférence de presse, il y a deux semaines.

– Son nom est de nouveau sur toutes les langues, ricana Pansy. Il est aussi populaire qu'il ne l'était juste après la Guerre. Je n'en peux plus de voir sa photo dans le magasine.

– Certains parlent même de légaliser le mariage entre personnes du même sexe... glissa Blaise.

– Oh, ça n'arrivera pas avant vingt ans, Thomas et Finnigan sont beaucoup trop optimistes, objecta aussitôt Pansy. Ils devraient pourtant avoir des réserves, avec ce qui leur est arrivé il y a six ans... Ils étaient restés à Sainte Mangouste pendant des semaines !

– Crois-le ou non, mais Ginny m'a confié qu'ils avaient déjà acheté les bagues.

Draco tenta de respirer profondément pour se calmer, mais c'était comme si on lui avait tranché la gorge et que l'air ne parvenait pas à ses poumons. Potter avait fait son coming-out ? Et ça avait fait grimper sa côte de popularité ?

Blaise et Ginny Weasley se tournaient autour depuis la huitième année ? Pansy était au courant et elle approuvait leur relation ?

Et Thomas et Finnigan étaient T. et F., les deux jeunes gays qui avaient été tabassés juste avant Noël, l'année où Draco était parti ? Et malgré ça, ils pensaient pouvoir un jour se _marier_ ?

Le Monde Magique avait tellement changé depuis que Draco l'avait quitté, six ans auparavant... mais le plus choquant était que Draco n'en aurait jamais rien su s'il n'avait pas demandé. Toute sa vie, il aurait pensé que les sorciers étaient homophobes, il aurait pensé que Serpentards et Gryffondors ne se mêleraient jamais...

Draco eut soudain envie d'avoir_ la Gazette du Sorcier _dans les mains et de voir une photo bouger. Puis il se rappela le Quidditch, l'euphorie qui lui tordait toujours le ventre quand il coursait le Vif d'Or, le vent qui fouettait son visage et décoiffait ses cheveux, et il eut plutôt envie de monter sur un balai.

Il pensa ensuite aux terres sans fin du Wiltshire et aux jardins du Manoir où sa mère et lui aimaient tant se promener, les après-midi d'été.

Il entendait le hululement des hiboux, le battement de leurs ailes, il sentait le poids d'Aquila, son hibou Grand-Duc, sur son épaule, son bec qui mordillait affectueusement son oreille et ses plumes qui chatouillaient son visage...

Des bras se refermèrent autour de son cou et Draco reconnut le parfum de Pansy. Son étreinte et son odeur l'apaisèrent aussitôt.

– Chaton, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. J'organise une fête samedi 20, dans deux semaines. Si tu souhaites refaire un pas dans le monde magique, tu es le bienvenu. Rien ne t'oblige à venir mais je serais heureuse de t'y voir.

– J'y réfléchirai, promit Draco. Je te donne ma réponse mercredi prochain.

– Parfait, dit-elle.

Elle le serra encore quelques secondes dans ses bras avant de retourner s'asseoir à côté de Blaise.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_16 novembre 2004_

Six jours plus tard, Draco n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Il était à bout de nerfs et la clef d'or n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle le taraudait et le narguait nuit et jour, tant et si bien que Draco finit par craquer et l'enfoncer dans la serrure du placard à souvenirs.

Peut-être avait-elle raison. Peut-être trouverait-il une réponse dans le souvenir du 31 octobre 1998...

**xXx**

_souvenir du 31 octobre 1998_

Après le silence et l'immobilité de son appartement, Draco faillit perdre l'équilibre quand il atterrit dans le vacarme du souvenir. Il mit plusieurs secondes à s'habituer au brouhaha ambiant, mélange de musique et de conversations, de rires et de paroles de chanson criées à tue-tête.

Tout autour de lui, des adolescents étaient réunis en petits groupes, affalés par terre ou dans des canapés, des cartes à jouer et des verres à les mains. Il y avait des bouteilles pleines sur toutes les tables et des bouteilles vides partout par terre.

Le 31 octobre 1998, les huitièmes années avaient fêté Halloween tous ensemble dans la salle commune.

Draco et Harry, eux, avaient passé la soirée à discuter et à boire des bières dans un coin de la pièce.

En regardant autour de lui, Draco fut, comme d'habitude, frappé par la jeunesse des personnes qui l'entouraient. Blaise et Pansy, Londubat et Abbot, Daphné et sa petite sœur, Astoria... tout le monde avait l'air de sortir tout juste de l'enfance. Draco refuserait probablement de leur servir à boire s'ils entraient au _Spleen._

Draco agita la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il commençait à penser comme un vieux croûton.

Il marcha entre les fêtards, se dirigeant vers l'alcôve où il savait que Harry et le Draco du passé étaient pelotonnés. Les deux garçons étaient assis face à face dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre. Il y avait si peu de place que leurs genoux se touchaient et que leurs jambes étaient entremêlées.

– Potter, si tu étais un pays, tu... serais quel pays ? demanda le jeune Draco, entre deux gorgées de bière.

– Le Chili, répondit Harry, en se tapotant la lèvre d'un air songeur.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu aimes le... mélange d'épices, Potter, ricana Draco, dédaigneux. Tu ne connais rien du pays en lui-même !

– Très bien, alors tu serais quel pays, toi qui tu es si cultivé ?

– La Nouvelle-Zélande, répondit Draco en levant le menton.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Parce que je serai trèèèès loin de toi, rit Draco. Oh, si tu voyais ta tête !

Il riait si fort que son menton percuta le goulot de sa bouteille. Harry se mit à rire à son tour, son regard empli d'une émotion entre affection et outrage.

– Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé du temps ensemble comme ça, dit-il un peu plus tard. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais je suis content d'être là avec toi, Malfoy.

Il avait posé sa bouteille sur le sol et sa tête sur ses genoux. Il regardait maintenant Draco avec de grands yeux candides.

– Tu es mièvre comme une carte de vœux avec des chatons, fit remarquer Draco, sa bouteille vide serrée dans ses mains. Et tu as trop bu.

– Pas tant que ça... juste assez pour être honnête, sourit Harry, avant de tirer le rideau, isolant leur alcôve du reste de la salle commune.

L'épaisse tenture de velours étouffa instantanément les bruits de la fête et leur alcôve semblait soudain être un lieu hors du monde, dont ils étaient les seuls habitants.

– J'en avais marre de les voir et de les entendre, se justifia Harry, lorsque Draco lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

– Avoue que tu voulais être seul avec moi, plaisanta Draco, en donnant un petit coup de sa chaussure à Harry.

– J'avoue, rit Harry, en levant les mains en l'air comme pour plaider coupable.

– Le but d'une fête n'est pas de rester avec une seule personne, fit remarquer Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il posa sa bière à côté de celle de Harry.

– Tu peux aller rejoindre les autres si tu veux, je ne te retiens pas.

– Tu ne me retiendrais pas ? s'effaroucha Draco. Oh, dans ce cas, je vais m'en al–

– Merlin, tu dis que je suis insupportable, mais tu n'es pas mieux, grogna Harry. Reste, s'il-te-plaît ?

Il prit les mains de Draco dans les siennes, en imitant l'expression d'un chiot abandonné.

– Très bien, va pour cette fois, Potter, mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, dit Draco avec une impressionnante démonstration de mauvaise foi.

En réalité, son estomac bouillonnait comme un nid de fées en effervescence, et il n'aurait voulu lâcher les mains de Harry pour rien au monde. Il posa lui aussi la tête sur ses genoux, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de l'autre garçon.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, les doigts entrelacés, les mentons sur les genoux, partageant le même air tiède et alcoolisé. Draco était conscient de chaque parcelle de son corps qui était en contact avec celui de Harry, et il y en avait beaucoup. Il ferma les yeux, bercé par la musique en arrière-plan, la chaleur des mains de Harry et l'alcool qui circulait dans ses veines.

Il était en paix. Il était là où il devait être.

Il sentit Harry remuer mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il garda encore les yeux fermés quand les lèvres de Harry se posèrent sur les siennes.

Draco n'avait jamais imaginé qu'embrasser Harry Potter serait aussi simple. Il avait pensé qu'embrasser le Survivant serait comme boire des flammes liquides ou plonger dans une tornade, une expérience dont il ne sortirait pas indemne.

Pourtant, ce baiser était doux et facile, presque évident, car il ne signifiait rien d'autre que ce que Harry avait déjà dit un peu plus tôt :_ je suis content d'être là avec toi_.

Draco sourit et continua à embrasser Harry. Lui aussi était content d'être là.

**xXx**

Dès qu'il fut de retour à la réalité, Draco rangea le souvenir et la Pensine dans le placard. Il claqua violemment les portes du meuble et faillit tordre la clef dans la serrure, tant il était énervé. Sa fureur était si grande qu'elle aurait pu générer un cyclone s'il avait eu sa baguette magique à la main.

Ce souvenir était son préféré. Il l'avait vu et revu des dizaines de fois au fil des années. Il le connaissait par cœur, comme un enfant connaît par cœur toutes les répliques de son film fétiche.

Il ne ressentait jamais exactement les mêmes émotions à chaque visionnage, mais c'était la première fois que ce souvenir lui faisait _ça._

Au lieu de le remplir de tendresse, de nostalgie et de manque, au lieu de lui donner envie de pleurer à chaudes larmes ou au contraire de sourire comme un imbécile heureux, le souvenir l'avait laissé presque indifférent.

Draco espérait y trouver des réponses, mais il n'y avait rien appris de nouveau. Dans ce souvenir, Harry et Draco se contentaient de répéter toujours les mêmes paroles et de faire toujours les mêmes gestes.

Draco aurait voulu demander conseil au Draco du passé ou même avoir l'avis de Harry lui-même, mais, comme toujours, les deux adolescents évoluaient dans leur propre monde de vapeur, sans faire attention à lui.

Après cinq ans de plongée régulière dans la Pensine, Draco avait l'habitude d'être invisible et impalpable quand il était à l'intérieur de la bassine de pierre.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais entièrement réalisé que ce n'était pas lui qui était irréel. Il n'était pas le fantôme. Ceux qui étaient réellement impalpables et transparents, c'était les êtres qui peuplaient ses souvenirs.

Les deux adolescents qui obsédaient Draco n'existaient pas. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être des personnages de fiction.

Le Harry des souvenirs sortait tout juste de la Guerre. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir devenir Auror. Il n'était pas non plus sûr de son orientation sexuelle. Il n'utilisait pas le pseudonyme justaguy et il ne tenait sûrement pas un blog pornographique. Il n'était pas Harry Potter, comme Draco l'avait toujours cru. Il était une _ancienne_ version de lui et il n'était plus d'actualité.

Plus les années passaient, plus Draco vieillissait, mais le Harry Potter de ses souvenirs resterait toujours le même. Draco continuerait-il à regarder son Passé lorsqu'il aurait trente, quarante, cinquante ans ? Continuerait-il à être amoureux d'un garçon de dix-huit ans qui ne vivait que dans sa mémoire ?

Mais non, bien sûr que non... depuis quelques temps déjà, Harry avait un concurrent. Certes, ce dernier était virtuel et Draco ne l'avait jamais rencontré en chair et en os mais il avait le mérite d'_exister. _Et Draco pouvait communiquer avec lui... du moins, c'était le cas deux semaines auparavant.

_Tu pleures, Draco ? De frustration ? De rage ? Ou simplement parce que tu es faible ?_ demanda la clef.

_Lâche-moi... _gronda Draco.

_Mais tu as pris ta décision, n'est-ce pas ? N'avais-je pas raison de t'envoyer dans le passé, mmh ?_

Draco grinça des dents. Sur ce point, la clef n'avait pas tort. Sa décision était prise.

Il avait cruellement besoin d'être parmi les vivants. Il irait à la fête.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_20 novembre 2004_

Quand Pansy ouvrit la porte d'entrée, le regard de Draco fut aussitôt attiré par une touffe de cheveux noirs, dans le fond du salon. Harry était présent et Draco devait s'en aller.

– Je dois m'en aller, dit Draco, en hochant la tête pour lui-même.

Il ne pouvait pas rester. C'était logique. Évident. Harry était là. Draco devait donc partir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon chou ? répondit Pansy d'un ton impatient, en l'attrapant par le bras. Tu viens d'arriv–

– Je ne peux pas–

– Entre, s'il-te-plaît, et discutons au calme.

Draco lui lança un regard suppliant mais Pansy le tira par le bras et l'emmena dans une pièce qu'elle ferma à clef, de manière aussi dramatique que ridicule.

– Assied-toi sur le lit, ordonna-t-elle.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit et Pansy se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

– Pansy, je ne peux pas rester, dit-il à toute vitesse.

– Et pourquoi donc ?

– Harry, il y a Harry, balbutia Draco, en faisant de grands gestes des mains, comme si cela rendait son discours plus explicite. Harry est là et je dois partir !

Même à ses propres oreilles, il ne semblait pas sain d'esprit.

– Explique-moi pourquoi est-ce que la présence de Harry Potter t'empêche de participer à ma fête ?

Draco fronça les sourcils, désespéré et irrité. Pansy savait très bien pourquoi...

– Tu as oublié que nous étions... comme qui dirait... amis ?

– Non, tout le monde en parlait à l'époque, mais je ne vois toujours pas ce–

– J'avais des sentiments pour lui.

– Draco, mon chat, l'interrompit Pansy, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Draco leva les yeux vers elle comme un enfant perdu.

– Ton histoire avec Harry Potter, quelle qu'elle soit, n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais Pansy ne le laissa pas parler.

– Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tout le monde, et j'insiste bien sur le fait que cela concerne _tout le monde_, a eu une histoire qui s'est mal finie. Moi, Blaise, tous les invités de cette fête, nous avons tous eu le cœur brisé, nous avons tous fait de mauvais choix, nous avons tous une longue liste de regrets.

– Ce n'est pas pareil. Harry et moi–

– Et tout le monde pense cela, sourit Pansy. Évidemment que _pour toi _ton histoire est exceptionnelle. Évidemment que ton drame est unique. Après tout, c'est le cas de toutes les histoires et de tous les drames.

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pensait avoir démontré. Peut-être qu'elle cherchait juste à l'embrouiller.

– Alors tu voudrais que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? demanda-t-il.

Il aurait voulu avoir dit ça d'un ton sarcastique mais il semblait plutôt abattu, comme s'il venait de reconnaître sa défaite.

– Non. J'aimerais simplement que tu trinques avec moi, que tu dises bonjour à Blaise et à Ginny et que tu restes un quart d'heure. Si après ce quart d'heure, tu as toujours autant envie de t'enfuir, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Mais de toi à moi, je suis sûre que tu avais envisagé la possibilité que Harry soit aussi invité. Tu es quand même venu. Ça veut bien dire quelque chose, Draco... Donne-toi une chance.

Draco réfléchit quelques instants avant d'accepter.

Pansy avait raison.

Draco avait beaucoup de défauts mais il n'était pas stupide. Comme l'avait deviné Pansy, il savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances que Harry soit présent à la fête. Malgré cela, il avait décidé de venir.

_Certes, tu es venu mais auras-tu le courage de rester ?_ demanda la clef d'or d'un ton plus curieux que méchant.

Draco la serra dans son poing, ne cherchant pas, pour une fois, à l'étrangler mais à en tirer du courage.

**xXx**

Finalement, Draco resta.

Quand il était entré dans le salon en compagnie de Pansy, il avait aussitôt cherché Harry des yeux, se préparant à affronter la fin du monde. Contre toute attente, Harry l'avait royalement ignoré, continuant à discuter avec ses amis comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Draco avait suivi Pansy à travers la pièce en gardant les yeux rivés sur le dos de Harry, le surveillant comme on surveille une créature dangereuse, mais ce dernier n'avait pas tourné une seule fois la tête dans sa direction.

Alors qu'il trinquait avec Pansy, Blaise et Ginny, Draco avait eu l'impression que ce n'était plus du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, mais un mélange de frustration et de soulagement.

Harry ne l'avait pas accueilli avec un Impardonnable !

En fait, Harry ne l'avait pas accueilli du tout.

Draco ignorait si cela lui plaisait ou pas.

Après avoir descendu trois verres en l'espace d'un quart d'heure, Draco commença à se détendre et à observer les autres convives.

Il se rendit compte qu'il les connaissait quasiment tous et qu'il se rappelait d'une multitude de détails à leurs propos, ce qui était tout à fait étonnant, car il avait à peine pensé à eux au cours des six dernières années. En fait, pas plus tard que la veille, il aurait pu jurer qu'il serait incapable de reconnaître la grande majorité d'entre eux s'ils se croisaient dans la rue.

Mais leurs visages avaient mûri sans réellement changer, et leurs voix éveillaient en lui de vieux souvenirs et, soudain, Draco pouvait donner leurs groupes sanguins, leurs dates d'anniversaire et leurs friandises préférées.

– Draco ! s'exclama Millicent Bulstrode, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Pansy m'avait prévenue que tu serais peut-être de la partie mais je n'y croyais pas ! Elle raconte toujours des choses improbables sur toi !

– Bonsoir Millie, sourit-il, en mimant une courbette. Toujours aussi charmante.

– Et toi, toujours aussi flatteur, répondit-elle avec un sourire facétieux. Viens t'asseoir avec nous, Théo sera tellement content de te revoir ! Il fait affaire avec les Gobelins...

Draco la suivit, saluant de la tête les personnes devant lesquelles il passait et tout le monde lui répondit avec cordialité, sans se retourner à deux fois.

Quand il passa près de Dean Thomas et de Seamus Finnigan, Draco ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à leurs mains, où brillaient leurs alliances.

Leur passage à tabac avait poussé Draco à fuir le monde magique mais eux, les victimes, étaient restés. Et ils voulaient même se marier.

Draco leur fit un sourire timide. Il ne savait pas s'il les admirait ou s'il les trouvait fou. Sûrement un mélange des deux.

**xXx**

– Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il, quand Théo lui présenta son projet d'une banque gérée par des sorciers, en parallèle de Gringotts. Et les Gobelins ont accepté ?

– C'est en cours de négociation mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Notre monde a bien changé depuis que tu es parti, répondit Théo. Il suffit de jeter un coup d'œil à cette pièce pour s'en rendre compte.

Draco balaya le salon de Pansy du regard.

La foule était en effet si diversifiée qu'on aurait dit une publicité pour United Colors of Benetton. Il semblait y avoir des élèves de toutes les Maisons, de toutes les couleurs de peau et de toutes les sexualités.

– Quelle harmonie dans cette cacophonie ! dit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Mais êtes-vous aussi bienveillants et ouverts d'esprit que vous le prétendez ? Je ne vois ce soir ni Trolls ni Centaures, et sûrement pas de Gobelins.

– Nous attendions ton retour pour frapper encore plus fort, rit Millicent en tapant des mains d'un air réjoui, comme si échanger ce genre de plaisanteries avec Draco lui avait manqué. Nous avions peur que tu ne reconnaisses plus rien. Oh, que dirait l'illustre Salazar ?

– Sûrement quelque chose comme ça :_ Comment, les élèves de ma noble Maison fréquentent ces écervelés de Gryffondors ? Ils festoient à leur côté et vont même jusqu'à partager leurs couches ? _

– _Et ils arborent des couleurs de cheveux aussi peu naturelles de leurs mœurs progressistes !_ continua Millicent, en désignant la mèche turquoise de Draco.

– Touché, sourit Draco.

Il passa la soirée à discuter avec les anciens Serpentards et, malgré la présence de Harry, il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi _lui-même_, depuis longtemps. Il suffirait de quelques rassemblements de ce genre pour qu'il retrouve ses marques, comme s'il n'était jamais parti... cette idée était aussi effrayante que séduisante.

Lorsque les premiers invités se mirent à faire leurs au revoir, Draco réalisa que la perspective de rentrer dans son petit studio de célibataire ne l'enchantait guère. Même si, ces dernières années, il avait vécu retiré de la foule, avec pour seule compagnie une clef de placard, il était de nature sociable. Il aimait être entouré.

La soirée avait été si courte... juste assez longue pour lui donner envie de _rester._

Avec un soupir, Draco s'avachit dans le canapé entre Ginny et Blaise.

– Tu déranges, Malfoy, ronchonna l'Attrapeuse des Harpies. Tu n'as pas vu qu'on était en plein câlin ?

– Théo et Millie sont partis, expliqua le blond en haussant des épaules.

– Et ?

– Et je ne voulais pas être tout seul.

– Moh, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon, dit Ginny par dessus la tête de Draco, en s'adressant à Blaise.

– Blaise, tu répands d'atroces rumeurs sur mon compte, grogna Draco.

Il passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules.

– Désolé, mon cœur, s'excusa Blaise à l'intention de Ginny. Il est un peu collant quand il a bu.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude. Tous mes amis sont collants quand ils ont bu.

Draco hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas, en pensant à Harry.

– Tu es d'accord avec moi, Malfoy ? s'étonna Ginny.

– Tout à fait d'accord... en tout cas, en ce qui concerne Harry... marmonna-t-il sans vraiment réfléchir.

Quand il prononça ces mots, son regard chercha automatiquement Harry, qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Tout comme les anciens camarades de Draco, Harry avait changé mais il était resté foncièrement le même. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, ses épaules plus larges, sa mâchoire plus carrée et désormais couverte de barbe, mais il portait toujours ses légendaires lunettes rondes, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était toujours recouverte par ses mèches noires et il se déplaçait toujours avec une sorte de gaucherie gênée, comme s'il ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

Comme d'habitude, sa tenue était très simple, un tee-shirt noir banal et un jean sombre tout aussi banal. Malgré lui, Draco plissa les yeux en se demandant ce qui se cachait en dessous.

Puis les brumes de l'alcool se dissipèrent et il réalisa qu'il le savait parfaitement. Sur son pc, il avait des dizaines de photos érotiques de Harry Potter. Il l'avait aussi vu se masturber à la webcam une demi-douzaine de fois.

Draco avait vu ses fesses écartées, son pénis en érection, sa bouche dégoulinant de salive. Il l'avait entendu gémir et jouir, il avait même reçu des sms obscènes de sa part.

Avec plusieurs heures de retard, Draco fit la connexion : l'homme aux cheveux en bataille qui parlait avec Hermione Granger n'était pas simplement Harry Potter. C'était aussi justaguy.

Draco le dévora des yeux avec une faim nouvelle. Harry, là-bas, n'était pas juste son premier amour devenu adulte. Il était aussi l'inconnu avec qui Draco avait conversé quotidiennement un mois durant. Il était le modèle sans visage dont les photos ne manquaient jamais de faire bander Draco. Draco eut soudain envie de se lever et de hurler « Tu voulais savoir qui j'étais ? Tu voulais que je te rejoigne ? Et bien je suis là maintenant, c'est moi, Tipheret ! ». Évidemment, il ne le fit pas. Il resta assis entre Blaise et Ginny, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Harry comme s'il était une oasis en plein désert.

– Draco, arrête de le dévisager, chuchota Blaise à son oreille.

Draco s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose d'acerbe lorsque son regard croisa celui de Harry et y resta bloqué. Ils étaient de part-et-d'autre du salon, séparés par le dance floor, une table basse et six années d'absence.

Il y avait un océan entre eux et le seul moyen de le traverser était de se jeter à l'eau, sans bouée. Il n'y avait même pas de ponton pour prendre son élan. Il y avait juste la plage, puis les profondeurs de la mer.

Draco frémit, scotché à son canapé comme s'il avait croisé le regard du Basilisk. Imaginait-il le léger sourire qui planait sur les lèvres de Harry ? Et là, était-ce seulement son imagination, ou Harry se dirigeait-il vers le canapé ?

Draco se recula au fond du sofa, pris d'une panique incontrôlable. Harry avançait vers lui comme une gigantesque vague venant de la ligne de l'horizon et qui, en progressant vers la rive, ralliait à elle toutes les vagues qui la précédaient.

Harry approchait et il n'était pas une onde molle à la surface de la mer, il était une vague creuse dont la crête s'élevait à plusieurs mètres au dessus de l'eau, crachant de l'écume dans les airs, il était un mur d'eau qui emplissait tout le champ de vision de Draco.

Dans quelques secondes, il allait s'écraser sur le rivage et engloutir Draco.

A un instant de la mort, Draco retrouva sa liberté de mouvement et courut vers la porte. Dans sa hâte, il bouscula Ginny et trébucha sur un cendrier posé par terre, mais il ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Il poussa la porte d'entrée, la claqua derrière lui comme si c'était la boîte de Pandore et, presque inconsciemment, sans réellement y penser, il transplana chez lui.

Le cœur battant, il vérifia qu'il ne s'était pas désartibulé mais il était sain et sauf, du moins, physiquement. Il avait beau avoir bu et ne pas avoir pratiqué la magie pendant six ans, transplaner lui était revenu comme une seconde nature. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de sa baguette. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information.

Il regarda autour de lui et, à la vue de son vieux lit une place, de son pc et de son placard secret, les battements de son cœur se calmèrent.

Il était à l'abri. Il était de retour dans son petit terrier confortable, dans son minuscule univers d'illusions et de souvenirs. Peu importait s'il était le seul être vivant de ce royaume, car il en était le souverain. Il avait retrouvé le contrôle.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre le 19 novembre : En fait, Draco déteste sa vie et son appartement.
> 
> Pas trop de haine envers la personne qui a écrit la fin de ce chapitre SVP :'(


	7. Pâtisserie et Réconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Quelques temps après sa dispute avec justaguy, Draco accepte de participer à une fête organisée par Pansy. Malgré la présence inattendue de Harry, il passe un bon moment. Mais lorsque Harry s'approche de lui, Draco panique et s'enfuit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsoir ! Merci pour tous vos adorables retours, ça me booste comme rien au monde !

* * *

**TIPHERET ET JUSTAGUY**

**Chapitre 7 : Pâtisserie et Réconciliation**

_ **''REVIENS DANS MA VIE STPPPP''** _

* * *

_21 novembre 2004_

Le lendemain de la fête de Pansy, Draco passa une sale journée. Pour être honnête, depuis sa dispute avec justaguy trois semaines plus tôt, il ne se rappelait pas avoir passé une seule journée qui puisse, de près ou de loin, être qualifiée de _bonne._

Ce jour-là cependant, il rentra du travail d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante. Il retira ses chaussures d'un geste brusque, sans défaire ses lacets, jeta sa veste sur sa chaise et lâcha son écharpe par terre en même temps qu'il lâchait un soupir.

Il rêvait d'un bain moussant... mais, faute de baignoire, il allait devoir se rabattre sur une douche.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle d'eau, il fit la grimace. Sous la lumière blanche et grésillante du néon, sa minuscule cabine de douche, avec sa porte déglinguée et ses joints jaunâtres, lui paraissait des plus sordides.

Après six ans, il pensait pourtant s'être habitué à son vieil appartement. Merlin, à force d'y vivre et d'y retourner tous les soirs, il en était arrivé à penser qu'il lui trouvait même un certain charme.

La veille encore, en rentrant de la fête, n'avait-il pas failli pleurer de joie quand il avait transplané entre ses murs au papier peint décollé ?

Mais hier était hier et aujourd'hui, Draco détestait l'endroit où il habitait.

A ce moment-là, la seule chose qui pourrait lui faire du bien était un bain, un bain comme ceux de son enfance, ceux qui duraient une après-midi entière et lors desquels il inventait des histoires de pirates, de trésors et de monstres des mers. Ou bien un bain comme ceux de son adolescence, quand il s'enfermait dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets, ouvrait tous les robinets d'or et passait la soirée à se prélasser dans un océan de mousse et de vapeurs colorées.

Mais dans son appartement, le seul bassin assez profond pour que Draco puisse y plonger était sa foutue Pensine.

Draco ressortit en trombe de la salle de bain, sans avoir pris de douche.

_Salut toi. Ravie de te revoir aussi vite, _dit la petite clef quand Draco la tira de sous son tee-shirt.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et il la glissa dans la serrure de son placard à souvenirs.

**xXx**

Il n'avait pas oublié la colère et la déception qu'il avait ressenties lors de son dernier plongeon dans le passé, cinq jours plus tôt. Alors qu'il avait espéré y trouver des réponses, le souvenir de la fête de Halloween des huitièmes années ne lui avait rien appris de nouveau.

Il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur cette fois-ci. Pour ce soir, il avait choisi un souvenir tout bête, un souvenir inoffensif, et il n'en attendait rien d'autre que les choses habituelles, l'oubli et le réconfort.

Toutefois, malgré ses précautions, son expédition dans le passé ne se passa pas comme prévu.

x

_souvenir du 26 juillet 1998_

Tout commença normalement. Draco plongea dans la Pensine et atterrit dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmauld. Les jeunes Harry et Draco étaient penchés sur la table, occupés à pétrir des boules de pâte.

– Sainte Hellawes, mes bras graciles n'ont pas été conçus pour le travail manuel, râla Draco, en écrasant et reformant difficilement sa pâte. Regarde mes doigts, Potter !

Il agita ses mains couvertes de filaments de pâte collants devant le visage de Harry.

– Huhum, acquiesça distraitement ce dernier, en continuant à travailler sa propre boule de pâte.

– Mes doigts, Potter ! s'effaroucha Draco, en agitant si fort ses mains que les morceaux de pâte qui y étaient accrochés furent projetés dans tous les sens, certains s'écrasant sur le plan de travail, d'autres sur le visage de Harry.

Harry essuya ses mains sur un torchon avant de se tourner vers Draco avec un soupir. Il avait de la pâte dans les cheveux, sur les joues et sur les lunettes.

– Qui voulait manger des cinnamon rolls ? demanda-t-il d'un ton patient.

– Tu le dis toi-même, _manger._ Je voulais manger des cinnamon rolls, pas en fabriquer !

– Et comme tu as attendu_ dimanche soir _pour avoir envie de cinnamon rolls, la seule option était d'en faire nous-mêmes, Malfoy, dit Harry du même ton insupportablement patient. Je t'avais prévenu que ce serait long mais que m'as-tu répondu, déjà ?_ Dix minutes de pétrissage ? Potter, je suis bien plus endurant que ça, je vais te montrer combien de temps je peux dur–_

– Oh, ça va ! le coupa Draco, vexé. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi ma pâte est laide et toute collante et pourquoi la tienne est si...

Il fronça des sourcils en regardant alternativement les deux boules de pâte posées sur la table. L'une était ronde et brillante, l'autre humide et granuleuse.

– … parfaite, acheva Draco, en testant l'élasticité de la pâte de Harry du bout du doigt.

– Il faut prendre le coup de main et ne pas hésiter à ajouter de la farine, expliqua Harry, en donnant un dernier pli à sa pâte avant de la ranger dans un saladier propre, sous un torchon. Tu permets ?

Draco ne se fit pas prier et poussa son tas de farine mouillée vers lui.

– Est-ce que tu peux ajouter de la farine ? demanda Harry, en pliant et repliant la pâte collante.

Draco saupoudra un peu de farine au dessus du plan de travail.

– Plus, Malfoy.

Draco versa un peu plus de farine.

– Vas-y franchement, s'il-te-plaît.

Draco retourna le paquet et toute la farine tomba sur la table avec un bruit sourd.

– Hey ! Ça va pas ou quoi ? toussota Harry en faisant de grands gestes pour chasser le nuage de particules blanches.

– Oh, il y en a trop ? s'inquiéta faussement Draco. Je suis désolé, on dirait que je n'ai vraiment pas la main pâtissière.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rattraper les dégâts mais il n'eut, en réalité, aucun mal à transformer la masse informe et farineuse en une boule de pâte digne de ce nom.

– Et maintenant, Potter, je vais prendre une douche, annonça Draco, lorsque Harry déposa la deuxième boule de pâte dans un saladier.

– D'accord, dit Harry en réglant un minuteur afin d'être averti lorsque le temps de pousse serait écoulé. Tu sais où est la salle de bain, celle avec la douche qui ne pue pas...

– J'aimerais que tu m'escortes là-haut. C'est la moindre des choses après m'avoir obligé à mettre les mains dans des ingrédients de cuisine.

Harry lâcha un rire interloqué mais il conduisit Draco jusqu'à la salle de bain du troisième étage.

– Et ma serviette ?

– Tu peux utiliser celle-là, dit Harry, en désignant la serviette qui pendait au crochet derrière la porte.

– Est-ce que c'est la tienne ? demanda Draco d'un ton sceptique, en reniflant la serviette légèrement humide. Quand est-ce que tu l'as lavée pour la dernière fois ?

– Oh par tous les hiboux de la Terre, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ?

– J'ai faim et je suis couvert de farine, répondit Draco en claquant la porte au visage de Harry. Et ne t'avise pas de m'espionner par le trou de la serrure !

– Je n'en avais aucunement l'intention, Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry à travers la porte, d'un ton halluciné. Si votre altesse m'y autorise, je vais retourner à la cuisine !

– Fais donc, reste sale, grommela Draco à voix basse, en se déshabillant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

– Je disais : reste sale ! Ne te lave surtout pas ! Bientôt tu n'auras même plus besoin d'acheter de la levure de boulangerie, tu pourras la récolter directement sur toi !

Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée, surprenant Draco en train d'enlever son caleçon.

– Potter, espèce d'étron des Ténèbres ! glapit Draco, en se couvrant l'entrejambe. Personne ne t'a appris à toquer ?

– Non, dit Harry d'un ton étrangement joyeux pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire traiter de sombre merde. Heureusement que tu es là pour m'apprendre la vie. D'ailleurs, je vais suivre ton exemple et prendre une douche.

– Tu vas... tu...

Draco ouvrit et referma la bouche, incapable de former une phrase complète.

– Je suis chez moi, Malfoy, j'ai le droit de prendre une douche quand je le veux, et il se trouve que j'ai envie de prendre une douche maintenant, se justifia Harry, en se déshabillant à son tour. J'utiliserais bien une autre salle de bain mais tu passerais la soirée à te plaindre de mon odeur pestilentielle. Voilà pourquoi je suis là.

Bien que ce raisonnement soit difficilement recevable, le Draco du souvenir ne protesta pas. En fait, il en était sûrement incapable. Il présentait tous les symptômes de l'état de choc.

Le Draco du présent, lui, sourit, à la fois amusé et attendri par la scène. A l'époque, Harry et lui étaient si _maladroits._ Ils se cherchaient, peut-être même qu'ils se désiraient, mais ils ne savaient pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Ils n'avaient aucun repère et aucune expérience.

Depuis, Draco avait eu plusieurs aventures et Harry... Harry, même s'il était toujours vierge, exposait ses parties génitales au monde entier.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait aux parties génitale de Harry – et cela arrivait bien plus souvent qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre –, Draco fut envahi par un sentiment doux-amer. Il ne consulterait peut-être plus jamais le blog de justaguy, mais il pourrait jamais oublier les photos et vidéos postées par le modèle, tout comme il ne pourrait jamais oublier comment lancer _Lumos._

Rien que de se rappeler la vidéo où Harry faisait usage d'une fleshlight ice crystal, un masturbateur en forme d'orifice anal** (1)**...

Le bruit de la douche ramena abruptement Draco dans le souvenir. Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était égaré dans ses fantasmes, revoyant le pénis de justaguy s'enfonçant inlassablement dans un sextoy transparent.

Avec un claquement de langue agacé, il reporta son attention sur le souvenir qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Les deux adolescents étaient désormais dos à dos dans la cabine de douche, leurs bras collés le long de leurs corps et leurs corps pressés contre les parois comme si le moindre contact entre eux pourrait déclencher un incendie.

– Cette salle de bain n'est pas bien meilleure que les autres, tout compte fait. L'eau a aussi une légère odeur de moisi et en plus, ce n'est pas une baignoire, renifla Draco un instant plus tard, sa gêne chassée par l'envie de critiquer la maison de Harry. Passe-moi le savon.

– Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si ce n'était pas toi qui étais moisi ? répondit Harry, en tendant la savonnette derrière lui sans se retourner.

– Argument invalide. Même si je ne me lavais pas, je sentirais toujours bon, rétorqua Draco, en s'emparant du savon. Que veux-tu, c'est dans mes gênes.

– Ça se tient, dit Harry d'un ton songeur. Après tout, tu as été mis au monde par une fleur.

– Tu dis n'importe quoi, Potter.

– Tu es né dans une Narcisse, continua Harry, l'air de rien.

– Merlin, Potter, c'était nul, dit Draco en secouant la tête, sans savoir s'il trouvait Harry adorable ou ridicule.

Il continua à se savonner distraitement, passant et repassant le morceau de savon sur son torse et sous ses aisselles.

– Malfoy, j'aimerais me rincer et j'aimerais aussi que tu n'uses pas le bloc de savon en entier, surtout si tu es_ génétiquement propre,_ comme tu le prétends, dit Harry quelques instants plus tard, avec un rire dans la voix.

Pour toute réponse, Draco ouvrit le robinet et un puissant jet d'eau froide tomba sur Harry, le faisant crier de surprise.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la douche en se chamaillant, tout malaise envolé. Ils s'enroulèrent dans la même serviette pour se sécher et ils rirent stupidement quand leurs pénis à moitié-durs se frôlèrent par accident.

Draco s'apprêtait à quitter la Pensine, le cœur et l'esprit plus calmes qu'ils ne l'avaient été de toute la journée, lorsqu'il remarqua que les contours du souvenir ne se dissolvaient pas dans les airs comme ils auraient dû le faire. Au lieu de se dissiper, la fumée noire se contentait de prendre une forme nouvelle, dessinant un autre lieu, un autre temps...

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il fut soudain de retour dans son appartement. Et il n'était pas seul. _Q__uelqu'un_ était assis devant son ordinateur. L'intrus avait les cheveux teints en turquoise, le menton pointu et les yeux d'un gris délavé. Draco le reconnut immédiatement, car il s'agissait de lui-même.

De toute évidence, Draco était toujours dans la Pensine, il avait simplement changé de souvenir.

x

Avec un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité, il s'approcha du Draco du souvenir. Il comprit aussitôt que son ancien Lui était en train de visionner une vidéo pornographique. Pour être honnête, il ne fallait pas être un Auror pour en arriver à une telle conclusion, car le Draco du souvenir respirait bruyamment, la main droite glissée dans son pantalon et les yeux fixés sur l'écran du pc.

Pour une raison inexplicable, Draco s'assit sur la chaise, son corps immatériel se superposant au corps de l'autre Draco et ses yeux se plaçant au même niveau que les siens. L'expérience était si troublante, si réaliste, qu'il aurait presque pu oublier l'existence de son double et croire être réellement de retour dans le passé.

Puis Draco posa les yeux sur l'écran et son cerveau se vida immédiatement de toute pensée.

Dans la vidéo, justaguy pénétrait une fleshlight transparente avec une indécence passionnée. Le sextoy semblait tenir tout seul en équilibre dans le vide, à la hauteur de son pénis... comme par Magie.

Oui, Harry avait apparemment risqué de violer le Code du Secret Magique dans le seul but de se montrer en train de faire l'amour à à un anus translucide flottant dans les airs.

Le Magenmagot pardonnerait-il cette fantaisie au Garçon-qui-a-survécu, si Draco venait plaider sa cause, arguant que la diffusion de cette vidéo n'était pas un crime mais un acte artistique bouleversant et témoignant d'une réelle prise de position ?

Car prise de position, il y avait. Justaguy n'était pas réalisateur, et il variait rarement les angles de vue dans ses vidéos. Toutefois, avant de tourner ce clip-là, il avait demandé conseil à Tipheret.

Et le résultat était un régal pour les yeux : la caméra posée par terre, sous la fleshlight, permettait au spectateur de voir tout son corps en contre-plongée. Au premier plan, son pénis et ses testicules démesurés paraissaient appartenir à un être surnaturel.

Tout comme son double, Draco se retrouva captivé par la vidéo. A chaque coup de rein de justaguy, à chaque fois que son pénis entrait dans la fleshlight jusqu'à la garde, Draco sentait son anus se contracter.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il imita son ancien Lui et glissa sa main dans son caleçon.

Justaguy choisit ce moment-là pour se retirer. Il se mit à taquiner l'entrée du sextoy avec son gland, jouant cruellement avec l'orifice en forme d'anus, à la manière d'un chat qui joue avec sa proie. Sur la chaise, les deux Draco poussèrent un cri plaintif, comme si c'était avec leurs anus que justaguy jouait.

Merlin, Draco imaginait parfaitement le gland chaud et mouillé de justaguy entre ses fesses, il imaginait justaguy, derrière lui, frottant le bout de son pénis contre son ouverture, sans y entrer...

– Draco, soufflerait-il en se penchant sur son dos, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente, Draco gémirait et pousserait ses fesses en arrière, cherchant à s'empaler sur la bite de justaguy, de _Harry_. Mais ce dernier continuerait à lui refuser ce plaisir, attendant que Draco lui dise ce qu'il désirait à haute et intelligible voix. Malheureusement, Draco ne pourrait pas parler, il ne pourrait même pas penser...

Justaguy continua à s'amuser avec l'entrée de la fleshlight pendant de longues minutes, son gland s'enfonçant parfois à moitié dans l'orifice sans jamais y entrer tout à fait.

Puis la dynamique sembla s'inverser. Soudain, la fleshlight parut prendre les rênes et c'était elle qui jouait avec les nerfs de justaguy. A chaque fois qu'il s'écartait de l'orifice, justaguy poussait un grognement plaintif, protestant comme s'il n'était pas l'initiateur mais la victime de ce jeu de déni.

Et puis, sans crier gare, il arrêta de folâtrer et il succomba à la tentation. Il aligna son pénis avec l'anus transparent et il le pénétra, d'un coup sec et violent.

Dès qu'il fut tout entier dans la fleshlight, ses genoux se mirent à trembler, ses bras se tendirent de part et d'autre de son corps, et il éjacula. Son orgasme paraissait à la limite de la douleur.

Le Draco du souvenir jouit peu après mais le Draco du présent fut expulsé de la Pensine avant d'avoir atteint la jouissance. Déboussolé, il tomba sur sa chaise, celle qu'il venait tout juste de quitter dans le souvenir.

**xXx**

Au fur et à mesure qu'il retrouvait ses esprits, il sentait le diamètre et la longueur de son pénis diminuer.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi avait-il vu ce second souvenir ? Sa Pensine était-elle tombée en panne ?

Draco se pinça l'arête du nez. Même s'il ne pouvait faire que des conjectures, il pensait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Aussi mignon que soit le souvenir des cinnamon rolls, Draco l'avait regardé sans vraiment s'investir, avec un détachement inaccoutumé. Justaguy était toujours dans un coin de son esprit, avec sa fleshlight transparente et son corps toujours aussi gauche, mais plus adulte.

Oui, il était possible que la Pensine, toujours désireuse de répondre à ses désirs, lui ait montré ce qu'il voulait vraiment voir.

En d'autres termes, le Harry du passé avait un concurrent de taille depuis quelques temps et ce nouveau venu venait de lui mettre une raclée.

Depuis qu'il avait fui le monde magique, Draco s'était accroché à ses souvenirs de Harry comme s'ils étaient les seules choses qui lui restaient – et en un sens, c'était le cas. Il vouait un culte à l'adolescent qui vivait dans sa Pensine et il avait pensé qu'il en serait ainsi toute sa vie.

Mais ce jour-là, le jeune Harry qui pétrissait de la pâte ou qui s'ébrouait les cheveux à la façon d'un chien mouillé n'avait pas fait le poids face à justaguy.

Telle était la vérité : Draco avait trouvé justaguy mille fois plus désirable que Harry.

Et c'était mauvais. C'était dangereux.

Car même si, techniquement, justaguy et Harry étaient une seule et même personne, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes pouvoirs. Le Harry du passé était inoffensif. Il était un ami qui ne trahirait jamais Draco. Draco pouvait l'aimer en secret sans que cela n'ait aucune incidence sur sa vie quotidienne.

Mais justaguy, lui, était bien réel. Il pouvait faire du mal à Draco.

D'ailleurs, ne venait-il pas de le faire ? Il s'était invité dans la Pensine. Il avait souillé le jardin secret de Draco et fait voler en éclat la serre où Draco cultivait les reliques de sa mémoire. Il avait profané les murs de son temple et Draco n'était plus en sécurité nulle part.

Draco se mit à trembler, les doigts agrippés au bord de sa chaise, son regard attiré par le tiroir où il cachait sa baguette magique. Il se rappelait d'un sortilège que sa mère lui lançait quand il se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Mais la table de chevet lui paraissait impossiblement loin. Si Draco se levait, il s'effondrerait sur lui-même.

Alors, au lieu de chercher du réconfort dans la Magie ou de sortir faire un footing sous la pluie, Draco alluma son pc pour la première fois depuis sa dispute avec justaguy.

Et, en ouvrant msn, il découvrit que justaguy lui avait envoyé un message une quinzaine d'heures auparavant, soit _la nuit précédente._

* * *

> **justaguy** (hors ligne) : Salut Tipheret, comment tu vas ?

* * *

Draco ferma les yeux. Justaguy était mauvais pour sa santé, comme une pâtisserie trop grasse et trop sucrée.

Mais Draco n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à sa santé.

* * *

> _Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Salut justaguy. Je me porte plutôt bien même si les soirées me semblent bien longues ces derniers temps. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

* * *

**xXx**

Après avoir passé une demi-heure à bouger la souris pour réactiver l'écran lorsqu'il se mettait en veille, Draco se leva – et il ne s'effondra même pas sur lui-même. S'il restait une seconde de plus à attendre la réponse de justaguy, il allait perdre définitivement l'esprit.

Un nom résonna alors dans sa tête, avec la puissance d'un son de cloche : Pansy.

Doux Merlin, la veille, Draco avait quitté la fête sans lui dire au revoir ni même la remercier pour son invitation. S'il attendait le mercredi suivant pour s'excuser, Pansy allait lui ouvrir le ventre et faire des guirlandes de Noël avec ses intestins.

Draco enfila ses chaussures et, sous une pluie torrentielle, il courut jusqu'à la Poste Sorcière. Il envoya la lettre suivante :

_Pansy, tu es la plus merveilleuse des sorcières et je ne mérite pas ton amitié. Es-tu libre demain midi ? Bien que ton pardon n'ait pas de prix, j'aimerais t'inviter à déjeuner comme preuve de ma sincérité._

Comme il était très nerveux à l'idée d'avoir blessé sa seule amie et que ce qui tombait au dehors ressemblait moins à de la pluie qu'à des pierres, il resta au bureau de Poste pour attendre la réponse de Pansy.

Alors qu'il caressait distraitement un hibou grand-duc qui lui rappelait Aquila, il s'aperçut que personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui. Il n'aurait su dire s'il était soulagé ou déçu. Si on mettait la fête de Pansy de côté, c'était la première fois depuis son départ qu'il restait plus de cinq minutes en compagnie de sorciers.

En fait si, il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il ressentait était de la déception, saupoudrée d'un soupçon d'indignation.

Il s'approcha du comptoir et fit mine d'observer la grille de tarifs, espérant attirer l'attention de la sorcière postière. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire vide avant de continuer à calculer Merlin savait quoi, les yeux rivées sur un boulier.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, accablé par le peu de considération qu'on lui accordait. Il était client. Il avait le droit... Cette sorcière ne pouvait pas...

Il était toujours en train de fulminer quand le hibou revint avec une réponse lapidaire :_ Midi trente, Folks and Forks._

**xXxxXxxXx**

_22 novembre 2004_

Comme souvent avec Pansy, ce qui devait à la base n'être qu'un simple déjeuner se transforma en virée shopping, puis en thé gourmand pour finalement devenir un apéritif dînatoire. Draco paya toutes les consommations de la journée et Pansy ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Au contraire, à chaque fois qu'il dégainait sa carte bleue, elle affichait un sourire satisfait.

Mais Pansy ne l'aida pas seulement à alléger son portefeuille, elle lui prêta aussi une oreille attentive alors qu'il posait ses entrailles sur la table. Elle ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, même quand il racontait des choses qu'elle savait déjà.

Draco commença par le tout début. Il lui parla de son procès et de la soirée au Chaudron Baveur en compagnie de Harry Potter, de son été au 12, Square Grimmauld et des sentiments qu'il avait développés pour Harry. Il lui raconta ensuite sa huitième année, ses querelles avec le Survivant, et ce fameux matin pendant les vacances de Noël, où il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans le monde magique.

Il passa rapidement sur ses six années chez les Moldus, insistant surtout sur la fierté qu'il avait d'avoir réussi à s'intégrer et à se construire une petite vie paisible, sans vague ni remous. Il répéta plusieurs fois qu'il ne regrettait pas d'être parti.

Puis il s'arrêta, hésitant plusieurs secondes avant de continuer son récit. Il éprouvait en effet une certaine gêne à l'idée de parler des _circonstances_ qui entouraient sa rencontre avec justaguy. D'une part, il trouvait vulgaire de discuter pornographie autour d'un verre de Chardonnay et de toasts de guacamole et, d'autre part, il n'était pas certain d'avoir le droit de divulguer l'activité de Harry sur internet.

Mais comme son histoire n'aurait pas de sens s'il la censurait, il demanda mentalement à Harry de le pardonner, inspira un grand coup et joua la carte de l'honnêteté. Il évoqua la photo érotique, la recherche du blogspot et la découverte de l'identité de justaguy. Il lui parla de leurs échanges de messages, de leurs soirées sur msn et de l'ambiguïté de leur relation, entre flirt et amitié.

Il parla ensuite de leur dispute le jour de Halloween et de sa peur de révéler sa véritable identité à Harry. Et il admit que c'était à cause de la disparition de justaguy qu'il avait passé les trois dernières semaines à avoir l'air d'un Inferi.

Enfin, il raconta la tension qu'il y avait soudain eu entre eux à la fin de la fête, Harry qui s'approchait vers lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux, si impressionnant, si effrayant, que Draco n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre la fuite, comme devant une vague gigantesque.

Ces deux derniers jours, Draco avait revécu mille fois cette scène dans son esprit et, à chaque fois, il s'imaginait être assez courageux pour rester et affronter Harry. Il s'imaginait ne pas bouger et attendre que la vague monstrueuse arrive jusqu'à lui et lui crache son écume à la gueule. Il garderait les bras écartés, le menton droit et l'expression impassible alors que les gouttelettes d'eau salée constelleraient son visage, s'accrochant à ses cils, à son nez, à ses lèvres.

Et la vague tomberait sur lui avec le bruit du tonnerre, le glaçant jusqu'aux os, puis elle repartirait lentement vers l'horizon et Draco, comme le sable et les coquillages, se laisserait emporter par elle, heureux.

Quand Draco eut terminé son récit, Pansy ne lui offrit qu'une remarque :

– Tu devrais aller lui parler, Draco. Sérieusement.

Puis elle se lança dans une critique passionnée de son rédacteur en chef.

**xXx**

Quand Draco rentra chez lui après son apéritif dînatoire, il eut la double surprise de voir que :

1) justaguy lui avait répondu

2) justaguy était actuellement en ligne

Draco tripota nerveusement la clef d'or avant de s'installer sur sa chaise. Il relut plusieurs fois le début de conversation, réfléchissant à une réponse adéquate.

x

* * *

> **justaguy** (en ligne) : Salut Tipheret, comment tu vas ?
> 
> _Tipheret_ (hors ligne) : Salut justaguy. Je me porte plutôt bien même si les soirées me semblent bien longues ces derniers temps. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?
> 
> **justaguy** (en ligne) : Merci d'avoir répondu ! Est-ce que tu insinues que je t'ai manqué ?

* * *

x

Puis il se connecta.

_Tipheret s'est connecté._

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Absolument pas. Mon temps libre me permet de lire et de cuisiner. Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi Après tout... tu es juste un gars.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Tu m'en veux encore pour Halloween ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : J'étais vraiment pas bien et quand je suis pas bien, j'en veux au monde entier. Et je dis aussi n'importe quoi. Mes amis peuvent en témoigner. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de venir alors que je savais que tu tenais à rester anonyme. Je veux respecter tes limites. J'essaye de respecter les limites de tout le monde.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Pour me faire pardonner, je peux te confier un secret dont j'ai très honte.

Draco hésita. Harry était quelqu'un de fier et il détestait devoir s'excuser.

Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher, car il n'aimait pas ça non plus.

Mais Draco pouvait-il lui pardonner aussi facilement ? Était-ce juste ?

Comme souvent, la curiosité eut raison de Draco.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je t'écoute.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Quand je t'ai envoyé ce message hier soir, il était trois heures du matin, et je venais de me toucher en pensant à toi.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. Après avoir quitté la fête de Pansy, Harry était rentré chez lui et il s'était masturbé en fantasmant sur _Tipheret_ ? Avait-il utilisé Tipheret pour évacuer la tension créée par sa rencontre avec Draco ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : C'est aussi flatteur que gênant...

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je n'ai pas fini. Je ne faisais pas que penser à toi. J'avais envie de te toucher, de t'embrasser, de te sucer... Je t'imaginais dans mon lit, au dessus de moi, en moi... J'étais si fatigué, je délirais à moitié, j'avais l'impression de sentir ton corps collé au mien, tes lèvres dans mon cou, j'avais l'impression que c'était ta main autour de ma bite. J'avais même oublié qu'on s'était disputé et qu'on ne s'était jamais vus, je te sentais comme si tu avais toujours été avec moi, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

Draco commençait à avoir chaud et il se força à taper le message suivant :

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Si ça se trouve, je suis un vieil homme dégoûtant avec plein de mycoses.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : o_o

**justaguy** (en ligne) : tu as le don pour casser l'ambiance !

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Bref, en tout cas, merci de m'avoir bien refroidi. Et j'ai le droit de t'imaginer comme j'en ai envie. Dans mes rêves, tu es à croquer et tu n'as pas de mycoses ;)

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Oh, il s'avère que je suis tout à fait croquable dans la vie réelle et que ma peau est parfaitement saine, merci.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je te dois aussi des excuses.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Tu es toujours là ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Oui

**justaguy** (en ligne) : j'attendais la suite de ton message... ne me dis pas qu'en disant « je te dois des excuses » tu m'as déjà présenté tes excuses ? O_o

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tu aurais peut-être voulu que j'écrive « PARDON JUSTAGUY, JE SUIS UN GOUJAT, UNE ORDURE, UN ÊTRE DU MAL, TU M'AS MANQUÉ, REVIENS DANS MA VIE STPPPP » ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : xD par exemple mais sans crier, s'il-te-plaît.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Pardon justaguy, je suis un goujat, une ordure, un être du mal, tu m'as manqué, reviens dans ma vie stpppp

**justaguy** (en ligne) : :) parfait.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Mais du coup, je suis curieux, combien de livres as-tu lu ces dernières semaines, maintenant que tu as toutes tes soirées de libres ? Oh, et tant que tu y es, envoie des photos des petits plats succulents que tu as préparé (keur).

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tss, je ne m'abaisserai pas à répondre à tes moqueries.

_justaguy a envoyé une photo_

En voyant la photo, Draco rit.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Ne fais pas semblant d'être mignon pour m'attendrir, ça ne marche pas.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Avoue, tu préfères quand je suis grivois, hein ? ;)

**justaguy** (en ligne) : libidineux

**justaguy** (en ligne) : égrillard

**justaguy** (en ligne) : licencieux

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Bien joué, tu sais l'effet que ça me fait quand tu emploies des mots peu usités... mais moi je sais que tu as fait une recherche google pour trouver ces synonymes, alors, encore une fois, ça ne fonctionne pas. On fait moins le malin, hein ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : mais est-ce que tu sais l'effet que ça me fait quand tu me clashes comme ça, Pheret ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : c'est comme une décharge électrique

**justaguy** (en ligne) : qui réveille mon serpent ;)

Draco lâcha un rire, à la fois choqué et curieusement ému. Merlin, parler avec Harry lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne saurait jamais le dire.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Mon dieu, tu n'as aucune pudeur.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Tipheret attensssion à ssse que tu dis ou je vais te sssusssser

Draco rit de nouveau, d'un rire qui frôlait l'hystérie. Et c'est toujours en riant qu'il écrivit :

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : petit ssserpent, que t'arrive-t-il sse ssoir ? tu es sssurexcité !

**justaguy** (en ligne) : j'ai trouvé un Phéret dans les buisssons

**justaguy** (en ligne) : c'est une proie de choix

**justaguy** (en ligne) : je vais enrouler ma queue autour de sssa gorge et il va pousssser un petit cri de joie

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : OMG arrête. Je refuse d'avoir une érection alors que tu parles d'animaux. Je t'en voudrais pour l'éternité.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Oh non, je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! (à lire d'un ton ironique)

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Au lieu de gaspiller ton électricité à écrire des idioties, raconte-moi une anecdote intéressante. Je m'ennuie.

x

Pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, Draco passa la soirée devant son ordinateur, avec l'impression de ne plus être une masse compacte de matière mais un nuage de particules volatiles. Il se sentait aussi euphorique que s'il avait bu du Felix Felicis.

Quand il alla se coucher, c'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais disputé avec justaguy. Par Salazar, ils s'étaient dit « bonne nuit, à demain ». Comme avant.

Juste avant de s'endormir, il se rappela le conseil de Pansy : _Tu devrais aller lui parler, Draco. Sérieusement._

Mais il n'irait pas voir Harry. Avoir une relation virtuelle avec lui était beaucoup plus safe, beaucoup plus facile. Draco n'avait pas besoin de plus pour être heureux.

_Que tu crois,_ susurra la clef d'or en émanant une douce chaleur.

Draco tomba dans le sommeil, la clef serrée dans sa main comme un talisman.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : Une fleshlight (ou vaginette, oui oui) est un sextoy / masturbateur pour homme. La forme évoque une lampe-torche. L'intérieur imite un orifice naturel, vagin, bouche, anus, (nombril)... Dans cette fanfiction, il s'agit d'une version transparente nommée ice crystal.
> 
> Prochain chapitre en ligne le 30 novembre : En fait, Draco a besoin de bien plus qu'une relation virtuelle avec justaguy pour être heureux.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas !
> 
> Une review, et le monde (le mien) est plus beau.


	8. Frustration et Body Cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Draco se confie à Pansy et reprend contact avec justaguy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsoir ! Pendant longtemps j'ai écrit en silence, parce que la musique me déconcentrait et me donnait mal à la tête au bout d'un certain temps. Ma vie vient de changer. J'ai découvert la Lo-Fi sur youtube et je suis totalement accro. Bref, j'ai corrigé ce chapitre en écoutant les mix de Dreamy.

* * *

**TIPHERET ET JUSTAGUY**

**Chapitre 8 : Frustration et Body Cam**

_ **''tout ce que tu te sens de faire''** _

* * *

_27 novembre 2004_

Ce samedi matin-là, Draco se réveilla de bonne heure et d'excellente humeur. Chose très rare, il ne travaillait pas de tout le week-end et il comptait bien en profiter. Ainsi, malgré le crachin froid et transperçant qui tombait sur les rues de Londres, il quitta la chaleur relative de son appartement pour aller prendre son café à l'extérieur.

Il lisait le journal lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il avait reçu un nouvel sms. Avec un sourire, Draco sortit son portable **(1)**.

**Harry** : Hello Pheret ! Réveillé ?

_Draco_ : Levé, habillé et dehors même. Tu es encore au lit ? o_O

**Harry** : Arrête de me voler mes smileys stp. Oui, encore au lit, rien de prévu aujourd'hui... et toi ? Tu es off aussi, non ?

_Draco_ : Je petit-déjeune dans un coffee shop de mon quartier comme le jeune londonien branché que je suis.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, il envoya un autre sms – tant pis pour son forfait** (2)** :

_Draco_ : Tu es seul ?

**Harry** : Avec qui veux-tu que je sois ? La seule personne avec qui je voudrais être est actuellement à Starbucks en train de boire un frappucino amande XXL.

_Draco_ : Je ne soutiendrais jamais une telle enseigne, ne m'insulte pas.

**Harry** : Pardon, j'avais oublié que Lord Tipheret avait des standards !

_Draco_ : On est connaisseur ou on ne l'est pas ;)

Il envoya impulsivement un MMS à Harry avec une photo du café où il se trouvait – tant pis pour ses économies. C'était un endroit au décor arty et suédois, mélange de bois clair, de plantes vertes et de matériau de récupération.

**Harry** : OMG, c'est tellement bobo ! Que consomme-t-on dans cet écrin scandinave ?

_Draco_ : Des kanelbullars. Des petites brioches à la cannelle.

**Harry** : Comme des cinnamon rolls ?

_Draco_ : J'aimerais vraiment te contredire mais j'avoue ne pas voir de différence entre les deux T_T

**Harry** : Pas grave, c'est bon les cinnamon rolls. J'aime bien en faire.

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement. Son dernier plongeon dans la Pensine remontait à une semaine à peine plus tôt, et le souvenir de la fois où Harry et lui avaient fait de la pâtisserie était encore tout frais dans sa mémoire.

Que se passait-il dans l'esprit de Harry quand il faisait des cinnamon rolls, aujourd'hui ? Revoyait-il Draco Malfoy tenter de pétrir une boule de pâte gluante, juste à côté de lui, dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmauld ? Se remémorait-il leurs enfantillages avec un mélange de nostalgie et d'amusement ? Ou bien frappait-il son pâton avec violence, imaginant qu'il s'agissait du visage de Draco Malfoy ?

Ou bien, pire encore, n'avait-il pas une seule pensée pour Draco, car il avait tout oublié du jour où ils avaient fait de la pâtisserie ensemble ?

Draco sursauta quand son téléphone vibra dans sa main.

**Harry** : PHERET OU ES TU ?? DOIS JE APPELER LA POLICE

_Draco_ : Pardon, j'étais ailleurs. Si tu arrives à passer outre ta phobie irrationnelle des lieux « bobo », tu devrais goûter ceux-là. Ils sont délicieux. Le café s'appelle Urban Haven.

**Harry** : Plus tard dans la journée, qui sait ? Peut-être même qu'on se croisera au pays des bobos ;)

_Draco_ : Oh quand tu te seras motivé pour quitter ton lit, je serai déjà loin, mon cher ;)

Une ombre de sourire flottait encore sur les lèvres de Draco lorsqu'il régla son petit-déjeuner.

Il passa la journée dans différentes galeries d'art, inspectant les œuvres les plus contemporaines d'un œil dubitatif. Quand l'une d'elles lui paraissait particulièrement incongrue, il la prenait en photo et envoyait celle-ci à Harry, accompagnée d'une critique acerbe destinée à le faire rire.

En fin d'après-midi, il reçut un MMS de Harry montrant un kanelbullar avec une marque de dents.

**Harry** : DI-VIN. Merci pour l'adresse.

Draco était à un quart d'heure à pied de Urban Haven et la tentation d'aller jeter un coup d’œil à travers la vitrine était aussi forte que s'il était victime d'un _Imperius_. Toutefois, plutôt que d'y céder, il se réfugia dans le café le plus proche et s'assit dans un coin au fond de la salle, le dos à la rue.

Ce qui ne servit pas à grand chose car, toute les deux ou trois minutes, il se retournait pour regarder au dehors, espérant malgré lui que Harry passerait miraculeusement par là.

Il n'en fut rien.

Draco rentra chez lui à la nuit tombée, avec dans la bouche un arrière-goût amer qui n'avait aucun rapport avec les trois tasses de café tanguant dans son ventre.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_28 novembre 2004_

Le lendemain, Draco ne se réveilla ni de bonne heure ni de bonne humeur. Il passa la matinée à repousser le moment où il lui faudrait sortir de sous la couette, ignorant les pleurnicheries de sa vessie qui n'en pouvait plus. Quand midi sonna, il finit par s'extirper du lit avec un long soupir. Il passa aux toilettes, y déversa ce qui lui parut plusieurs litres d'urine, puis il se connecta sur msn.

Harry était hors ligne.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui plomber le moral, une pluie torrentielle se mit alors à tomber au dehors, battant les pavés et les fenêtres avec un bruit assourdissant.

Draco se sentait aussi mal que s'il avait avalé une brique.

Avant, justaguy était une boule de lumière dans son ventre qui teintait le monde de couleurs chaudes. Il était un fantôme léger et tendre, un ange sur son épaule, un morceau de Magie blanche, et chacun de ses messages faisait pousser des ailes à Draco.

Aujourd'hui, justaguy était un poids que Draco traînait partout avec lui. Parfois, comme la veille, le fardeau ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça et Draco le portait sans vraiment y penser, comme on s'accommode d'un plâtre. La majorité du temps cependant, l'enclume était lourde.

La plume était devenue du plomb, et cette transformation n'était pas de celles qu'on annule avec un simple contre-sort. En fait, elle était probablement irréversible.

Car dès lors que Draco avait vu Harry en chair et en os à la fête de Pansy, justaguy avait cessé d'être un homme sans visage.

Justaguy était la personne dont Draco avait croisé le regard au travers du salon de Pansy, justaguy était la vague gigantesque qui avait failli s'abattre sur lui mais que Draco avait fui. Justaguy était réel. Il était bien plus que des mots sur un écran. Il était un être de matière.

Après avoir été dans la même pièce que Harry, après avoir été une nouvelle fois exposé à son aura, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aspirer à _plus._

Quand il avait repris contact avec justaguy, en début de semaine, il avait pensé que leurs conversations virtuelles le satisferaient pour l'éternité, mais il s'était trompé. Après tout, il avait toujours été de nature avide et, la joie de retrouver son correspondant passée, la frustration avait commencé à monter dans sa gorge, comme un insecte aux pattes pointues et venimeuses.

En bref, leur relation épistolaire, basée sur le secret et le mensonge, ne lui suffisait plus.

Le Harry des souvenirs avait peut-être perdu face à justaguy, mais le Harry du présent était à son tour entré dans l'arène, avec pour seul arme son regard, vert et vieux, comme une vague venue du bout du monde.

Et en plus de réveiller l'avidité de Draco, ces yeux avaient laissé sur lui une traînée de questions aussi brûlantes que stupides.

Que pensait Harry du look actuel de Draco, de ses cheveux teints, de ses piercings ? Que pensait-il de son emploi de serveur de café ? Que pensait-il de sa vie banale chez les Moldus ?

Et surtout, que pensait-il de sa réapparition, après six ans d'absence ?

Mais Harry avait-il le temps de penser quoi que ce soit de Draco, ces temps-ci ? Après tout, il n'avait même pas tourné la tête quand Draco était entré dans le salon de Pansy et il avait, semblait-il, une vie aussi remplie que la vessie de Draco ce matin-là.

Harry était Auror, un métier exigeant et chronophage. Il avait fait son coming out public, défrayant la chronique. Durant son temps libre, il prenait des photos et des vidéos pornographiques qu'il publiait sur un blog. Sans oublier qu'il discutait quasi quotidiennement avec un de ses followers, Tipheret.

Il n'avait sûrement pas le temps de penser à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis six ans.

Draco bougea la souris pour faire sortir l'écran de veille. Il lâcha un rire sans joie quand il vit que justaguy s'était finalement connecté à msn.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Enfin ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Bonjour à toi aussi (cœur). Oui, je vais bien en ce magnifique matin pluvieux, merci. J'ai fait de beaux rêves, bu un incroyable café instantané et j'ai aussi fait du sport. En tout cas, c'est adorable de te préoccuper de mon bien-être, Pheret.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je t'attends depuis une demi-heure.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Et tu sais que je déteste attendre, non ?

Draco eut un moment d'incertitude. Harry savait-il que _Tipheret_ détestait attendre ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Oui, je suppose ? En tout cas, si je ne le savais pas, maintenant je suis au courant.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Parfait. Ne t'avise pas de recommencer à l'avenir.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : T'es vraiment sérieux là ?? Tu devrais apprendre à prendre ton mal en patience

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Ce n'est pas si terrible tu sais

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Après une bonne dose de souffrance et de frustration, quand la chose qu'on attend arrive enfin, elle est encore bien meilleure que ce qu'on imaginait :)

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : De quoi tu parles ? De ta passion pour l'edging ? Désolé mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter d'être au bord de la jouissance pendant quarante minutes. **(2)**

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Oui, on va dire que je parlais de ça même si c'était pas vraiment le cas haha.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : BREF on dirait que tu t'es levé de mauvais poil

**justaguy** (en ligne) : et de la mauvaise patte

**justaguy** (en ligne) : « patte », vu que tu es un furet

**justaguy** (en ligne) : un furet grognon

Draco fit la grimace. _De la mauvaise patte, parce qu'il était un furet._ Il ignorait pourquoi Harry s'évertuait à faire des jeux-de-mots alors qu'il était dépourvu de tout talent en la matière.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je cherche, mais je crois qu'il n'existe pas un terme suffisamment fort pour décrire l'abyssal effarement dans lequel me plonge cet échec humoristique.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je ne me savais pas capable de générer ce genre d'émotions grandioses e_ê

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier e_ê

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Et rien ne sert de m'accuser de vol ou de plagiat, tu n'as aucune espèce de droit sur cet émoticône e_ê

**justaguy** (en ligne) : A tes ordres Tipheret, je ravale ma salive ;)

En lisant ces mots, Draco sentit son estomac faire un tour sur lui-même. L'humour n'était peut-être pas le point fort de Harry, mais Merlin, il savait comment rendre ambiguë la phrase la plus anodine. Draco relut le message une seconde fois, des images obscènes se formant malgré lui dans son esprit.

Harry, à genoux devant lui, murmurant « à tes ordres ».

Harry, ravalant sa salive dans un bruit de déglutition étrangement érotique.

Draco se penchant vers lui et l'embrassant fiévreusement, leurs salives se mélangeant et coulant abondamment sur leurs mentons.

Sans réfléchir, Draco écrivit :

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Moi aussi j'avalerais bien ta salive.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : O_O

**justaguy** (en ligne) : on dirait que ton serpent s'est réveillé du bon pied, lui !

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : les serpents n'ont pas de pied Pott|

Draco appuya frénétiquement sur la touche retour arrière, effaçant tout son message. Salazar, qu'avait-il failli écrire ?

Potter. Il avait failli appeler justaguy _Potter._

Il avait failli commettre une énorme bourde.

Draco inspira plusieurs fois, très rapidement, cherchant à se calmer, à analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il s'aperçut alors, quelque peu déconcerté, qu'il n'était ni submergé par l'angoisse ni pris de palpitations cardiaques. Il n'avait pas non plus l'impression d'étouffer.

Non, il avait juste une érection du feu de Dieu.

Merlin, était-ce là un des plus noirs fantasmes de Draco Malfoy, ancien Mangemort ? Révéler par mégarde son identité à justaguy ?

Comme son père rirait !

A la pensée de Lucius Malfoy, son érection diminua considérablement. Draco claqua la langue en agitant la tête, chassant son père de son esprit. Il reporta son attention sur la conversation msn.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : les serpents n'ont pas de pied, justaguy.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Mais ils ont une queue (cœur)

Draco grimaça, repoussé par la vulgarité de ce dernier message, mais son pénis n'avait visiblement pas les mêmes exigences que lui car son érection se raviva instantanément, comme si elleétait déterminée à battre un record.

Agacé, Draco appuya fermement sur son entrejambe – ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son problème.

Son père s'était complètement volatilisé. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus de place que pour Harry, en pyjama devant son ordinateur, ignorant qu'il parlait avec Draco Malfoy...

Morgane, c'était les _doigts de Harry Potter _qui tapaient les mots qui s'affichaient sur l'écran. C'était le cerveau de Harry qui formulait ces obscènes répliques. Et il suffirait que Draco termine un de ses messages par « Potter » pour que Harry _sache._

Un lapsus, un seul mot qui lui échappait, et son secret n'en serait plus un. Jusque-là, Draco avait toujours cru qu'internet garantissait son anonymat, aussi efficacement qu'un coffre-fort de Gringotts.

Mais la banque des Gobelins n'était pas infaillible et internet... internet permettait à Draco de garder l'anonymat mais il ne pouvait rien faire si Draco se trahissait lui-même.

Un mot... six lettres... en un instant, Draco pouvait tout foutre en l'air.

Un an, un mois ou même une semaine auparavant, ce danger potentiel l'aurait sûrement effrayé, l'incitant à la plus grande prudence. Aujourd'hui, il l'excitait sans commune mesure. Le parfum du risque l'enivrait comme le chant d'une sirène, et il fallait vraiment qu'il se branle, ou ça n'allait pas être beau à voir.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : je vais devoir te laisser.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : !!

**justaguy** (en ligne) : quoi, déjà ?

Draco serra un peu plus la main sur son pénis, tendu et impatient, presque monstrueux. Il avait du mal à réfléchir. Avouer son problème à justaguy était sûrement la chose la plus simple à faire.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : J'ai une affaire à régler avec mon... serpent comme tu dis.

Il n'avait même pas honte.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Quelle honnêteté, c'est surprenant de ta part (mais absolument pas dérangeant ;) )

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Est-ce que tu vas utiliser un support visuel ?

La main toujours plaquée sur son entrejambe, Draco rit. Parfois, la franchise et l'audace de justaguy lui rappelaient tellement Harry que c'était comme si c'était toujours l'été 1998, au 12, Square Grimmauld.

Comme lorsqu'il avait pensé à son père un peu plus tôt, cet éclair de nostalgie ramena son érection à des proportions plus raisonnables. Draco eut l'impression de sortir la tête de l'eau. Il pouvait de nouveau penser.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Pour tout te dire, un modèle que j'affectionne beaucoup a sorti une nouvelle vidéo cette semaine, et je songeais à la revoir.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Que se passe-t-il dans cette vidéo ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Et bien... il se doigte.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : C'est un « il » ??

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : C'est un « il » et son anus a l'air absolument délicieux.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Tu m'en diras tant ! Est-ce que je le connais ?

Draco hésita un instant avant de taper sa réponse.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : C'est possible, il est plutôt célèbre dans la communauté.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je ne comprends pas ?

Draco fut tenté de continuer à jouer avec le feu mais il retira la main de l'âtre. Ses poils avaient déjà une forte odeur de roussi.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je voulais dire qu'il était connu auprès des amateurs de pornographie, évidemment. Qu'étais-tu allé t'imaginer ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Oh, je ne sais pas, j'attendais justement que tu m'éclaires ;)

Draco lut ce dernier message d'un œil absent, songeant à la vidéo dont ils venaient de parler. Il s'en rappelait si bien que c'était comme si elle se déroulait à l'instant même à l'intérieur de son cerveau, comme si sa boîte crânienne abritait un justaguy miniature qui se doigtait et jouissait indéfiniment...

Justaguy était dans son lit, de dos, ses fesses au premier plan. Il se contorsionnait pour caresser son anus luisant du bout de l'index. Il en traçait inlassablement le contour, son doigt glissant sans effort sur la peau gonflée et lubrifiée. Son anus palpitait comme un cœur déchaîné, chacune de ses contractions un peu plus désespérée que la précédente, comme si sa seule raison d'être était d'être pénétré, comme si chaque seconde qui passait sans qu'il le soit était insoutenable.

Après ce qui parut une demi-heure de cette tendre et terrible torture, il y eut finalement un changement dans le rythme. Justaguy continuait à titiller l'entrée de son anus mais, de temps à autres, son doigt s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de quelques millimètres, avant de ressortir et de reprendre innocemment sa danse.

A chaque fois, il semblait pousser un peu plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que, subitement, une phalange entière soit logée entre ses fesses. Quand ce cap fut passé, ce fut comme si les portes de l'Enfer avait été ouvertes.

La langueur laissa place à la fureur, la phalange devint un index, et la respiration rauque se transforma en grognements sourds. La seule chose qui ne semblait pas changer était l'étroitesse de l'orifice.

Lorsqu'il avait regardé cette vidéo pour la première fois, Draco s'était masturbé en faisant comme si c'était _son_ index qui était entre les fesses de justaguy. Aujourd'hui, il était beaucoup plus téméraire. Il ne voulait pas seulement que son index soit à la place de celui de justaguy, il voulait que son_ corps au complet_ soit dans ce lit, à côté de justaguy.

Si Draco était dans le même lit que Harry... Il lécherait amoureusement son trou. Il l'embrasserait, il le suçoterait, il l'ouvrirait avec le bout de sa langue, puis il remplacerait sa bouche par son doigt, et il le pénétrerait lentement.

Il ferait entrer et sortir son index avec le rythme lent mais ininterrompu, impitoyable, d'une machine. Quand son doigt glisserait dans le trou sans rencontrer plus aucune forme de résistance, Draco en ajouterait un deuxième.

Alors, les parois de chair seraient si serrées autour de lui que Draco porterait instinctivement sa main gauche à sa poitrine, cherchant de l'air. De l'autre, il ferait des mouvements de ciseaux afin d'agrandir le trou. Car si l'anus de Harry n'était pas assez dilaté pour recevoir deux doigts, comment pourrait-il accueillir le pénis de Draco ?

Le bruit d'un message msn tira Draco de sa rêverie. Il battit des paupières, un peu désorienté. Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait fermé les yeux et s'était mis à se caresser par dessus son pantalon.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Toujours là ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Oui

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Tu regardes ta vidéo ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Non, pas encore

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Tu sais à qui je pensais quand je filmais cette scène ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : A la reine d'Angleterre ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Haha, très drôle...

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je pensais à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas, apparemment :(

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Enfin, je ne te retiens pas, fais ce que tu as à faire. Je te retrouve dans trois minutes ;)

Draco se déconnecta du tchat sans répondre. S'il attendait une minute de plus avant de se masturber, il était persuadé que le système solaire ne serait plus jamais le même.

Il cliqua sur la vidéo qui occupait toutes ses pensées et baissa son pantalon et son caleçon d'un seul mouvement. Quand sa main se referma finalement sur son pénis nu, ce fut comme s'il avait été touché par la grâce, et quand justaguy commença à se caresser l'anus à l'écran, ce fut comme si Draco assistait à un miracle.

Savoir que justaguy _pensait à Tipheret _quand il avait tourné cette scène rendait la vidéo intense, peut-être _trop_ intense.

Draco avait l'impression de regarder un moment intime dont il n'aurait dû rien savoir. Il se sentait voyeur et coupable, comme s'il observait son voisin se masturber par la fenêtre.

Il avait momentanément oublié que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas en direct live mais un enregistrement qui était à la disposition toute personne possédant une connexion internet.

Après quelques minutes de doigtage lancinant, justaguy lâcha un gémissement étrange, quelque chose qui sonnait comme « Draco ». Et même si c'était impossible et que Draco n'entendait que ce qu'il voulait entendre, cette plainte qui ressemblait à son prénom le fit passer de l'autre côté.

Merlin, comme l'avait prédit justaguy, il n'avait pas duré plus de trois minutes.

Draco alla se laver les mains et se passer de l'eau sur le visage, espérant se laver de son trouble. Il avait joui en croyant entendre Harry dire son prénom. Il avait eu une érection en manquant de révéler son identité à justaguy.

Draco tira la clef d'or de sous son pull et lui donna une pichenette. A ce moment-là, il aurait tout donné pour avoir un avis extérieur, même celui d'un morceau de métal, mais la clef resta froide et silencieuse...

Comme Draco ne voulait pas ajouter la solitude au tumulte de sentiments qu'il y avait déjà dans son cœur, il se reconnecta sur msn.

_Tipheret s'est connecté_

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Ça t'a pris un quart d'heure ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Certains d'entre nous ont de l'endurance, que veux-tu.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je vais faire semblant de te croire pendant que tu fais semblant de ne pas avoir joui en deux temps trois mouvements.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : ;) ;) ;)

Face à ce dernier message, Draco sentit, effaré, des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il savait que sa réaction était excessive et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ressentir un tel accablement devant trois pauvres smileys. Toutefois, ses canaux lacrymaux n'en avaient rien à foutre.

Si Harry et lui avaient été dans la même pièce, Harry n'aurait pas eu besoin de smileys débiles pour exprimer son amusement. Il aurait simplement souri de toutes ses dents en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Draco approcha sa main de l'écran de son ordinateur, ses doigts brûlant d'attraper l'âme de Harry ou même un tout petit morceau de lui, une mèche de cheveux, un lobe d'oreille, un orteil, peu importe. Ils se refermèrent sur du vide.

Justaguy n'était pas _derrière_ l'écran. Ses mots avaient beau s'afficher dès qu'il les écrivait, il était en réalité bien loin de la banlieue londonienne où Draco vivait.

Draco était tout seul dans son appartement lugubre.

De toute évidence, la solitude avait finalement rejoint la tornade qui lui servait de cœur.

Six ans auparavant, l'exil avait sauvé Draco. A cette époque-là, il voulait être un homme parmi les autres hommes et mener une vie simple, ordinaire.

Aujourd'hui cependant, son isolation le rongeait de l'intérieur comme une maladie sale et son anonymat lui donnait envie de se gratter jusqu'au sang, pour exposer ses entrailles les plus puantes.

Était-il temps pour lui de retourner à la maison, dans le monde magique ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Ce qu'il savait, par contre, était que le jeu Tipheret et justaguy avait assez duré.

Draco donna rendez-vous à Harry sur msn ce soir-là puis il éteignit son ordinateur. Même s'il avait toute l'après-midi devant lui, le stress bouillonnait déjà dans son ventre.

**xXx**

A huit heures trente précises, Draco se reconnecta sur msn.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Alors, que font les agents secrets les dimanches après-midis pluvieux ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour les autres, mais personnellement, j'ai fait le ménage :)

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : o_o

**justaguy** (en ligne) : c'est si étonnant que ça ?

Draco acquiesça pour lui-même. Durant tout l'été qu'ils avaient passé au 12, Square Grimmauld, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Harry faire le ménage une seule fois.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je t'ai toujours imaginé peu enclin à nettoyer ta... tanière.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Comme c'est flatteur, merci beaucoup :/

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tout le plaisir est pour moi ;)

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Alors, tu as été productif ? Tout est bien rangé à sa place ? Tout brille de mille feux ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : … non...

**justaguy** (en ligne) : J'ai été distrait, ce n'est pas ma faute...

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Qu'est-ce qui t'a éloigné de ta mission ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Et bien, je suis tombé sur mes boîtes à souvenirs et j'ai commencé à regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans, par simple curiosité et puis, tu vas pas me croire, la nuit est tombée, comme par magie !

Draco haussa un sourcil, confus. Harry ne pouvait pas _lui aussi_ avoir une collection de fioles.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « boîtes à souvenirs » ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Des boîtes avec des souvenirs à l'intérieur ? Je trouvais le titre assez explicite, Tiph-tiph.

Draco était trop curieux pour s'insurger de ce diminutif.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Non mais quel genre de souvenirs ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Un peu de tout, des lettres, des photos, des gadgets cassés... des trucs que j'ai accumulés pendant que j'étais à l'école.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Enfin, je parie que tu n'as rien de ce genre et que tu vis dans le présent sans regarder en arrière, toi :)

Draco lut et relut cette dernière phrase, estomaqué. Harry ne pouvait pas être plus dans le faux. En fait, il était si loin du compte que Draco se demandait s'il devait soumettre cette tirade au Guinness des Records.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tu te trompes, Pot|

Draco retira ses mains du clavier comme s'il venait de prendre feu. C'était la deuxième fois dans la même journée qu'il manquait de faire cette bourde.

Il contempla l'écran pendant quelques secondes, l'envie d'appuyer sur _entrée_ le démangeant sérieusement. Quelle tête ferait Harry ?

Il finit par se raisonner et effacer les derniers caractères de son message. Révéler son identité de cette manière-là serait insensé et lui ôterait toute chance d'obtenir le pardon de Harry.

Et puis, Draco avait un plan.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tu te trompes.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Si tu le dis ! Parlons plutôt de la surprise que tu me réservais pour ce soir... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un rendez-vous dans une cave sombre pour qu'on garde nos identités secrètes ? Une place de ciné, pour qu'on voit le même film dans la même salle mais installés à des places différentes ? Un dîner aux chandelles mais sans chandelles ?

Aucune de ces piques n'était agréable, mais Draco ne se laissa pas décourager.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Ma surprise était destinée à un gentil garçon.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je suis gentil

**justaguy** (en ligne) : juste frustré.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Désolé.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette surprise ?

Cette fois-ci, Draco sourit. Il imaginait parfaitement l'expression de Harry, à la fois boudeuse et intriguée.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je voulais te proposer une cam, mais tu sembles plutôt d'humeur à jouer au Uno ou à aller te coucher ;)

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Un face cam ??

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Un body cam, pour commencer. Chaque chose en son temps. Si je te montrais mon extraordinaire visage aujourd'hui, tu ne tiendrais pas le coup. Qu'en penses-tu ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : J'accepte !

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je prends tout ce que tu te sens de faire.

Draco ferma les yeux, en se rappelant les pires moments de sa vie : le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui gravait la Marque sur son avant-bras, Dumbledore qui tombait de la Tour d'Astronomie, Rowle qui se contorsionnait sur le sol en hurlant de douleur, le Magenmagot qui condamnait son père à Azkaban, la lettre du Ministère qui leur annonçait que Lucius avait reçu le Baiser.

A côté de tout cela, appuyer sur le bouton _On_ de sa webcam était un jeu d'enfant. De l'autre côté, ce n'était que Potter, que _Harry._

Draco serra les poings, ajusta la webcam pour que son visage soit hors champ, puis appuya sur le bouton.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je suis prêt quand tu es prêt.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je suis prêt depuis longtemps.

_justaguy a lancé la webcam_

Dans la fenêtre vidéo qui venait de s'ouvrir, justaguy fit coucou de la main. Il portait un sweat informe, d'un noir délavé. Le cœur de Draco se serra. Même si l'on ne voyait pas son visage, il était évident qu'il s'agissait simplement de Harry. De quoi Draco avait-il eu si peur pendant tout ce temps ?

_Tipheret a lancé la webcam_

Une petite fenêtre apparut dans un coin de l'écran de Draco, lui montrant sa propre image. Avec hésitation, Draco fit coucou à son tour, imité par sa miniature.

Justaguy le salua de nouveau, avec tellement d'enthousiasme que son bras se transforma en une masse de pixels se déplaçant de manière saccadée.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je pense qu'on s'est suffisamment salué pour aujourd'hui, justaguy...

– Je te dirais autant de fois bonjour que j'en ai envie, dit une voix.

Draco sursauta. Il n'était absolument pas préparé à entendre du son sortir du haut-parleur de son ordinateur. Justaguy allumait régulièrement sa webcam quand il tchatait avec Draco mais il n'utilisait jamais le micro.

Et cette voix... Draco n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, car il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis des années mais si, en fait, il en était sûr, du moins, il en était intimement persuadé, _Harry_, c'était la voix de Harry.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Très bien. Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, je t'écoute.

– Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour, bonjour, dit la voix dans un seul souffle.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : C'est tout ?

– Bonjour encore, bonjour une nouvelle fois, bonjour, bonjouuuur ! chantonna la voix.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Arrête, s'il-te-plaît. Tu me gêne.

– Je rêve ou tu viens de faire une faute d'orthographe ? dit Harry d'un ton amusé.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : *gênes. Désolé.

– Et tu viens de t'excuser ? Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui, Pheret ?

Draco se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de répondre à voix haute. Harry venait de l'appeler par son pseudonyme... Merlin, Harry était là, en vidéo, en audio, si près ! Draco mourait d'envie de se blottir contre l'écran, de frotter sa joue contre l'image de Harry.

S'il n'avait pas la webcam allumée et que justaguy ne pouvait pas voir ses moindres faits et gestes, il l'aurait peut-être fait.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Ah, en fait, j'aime beaucoup ton pull.

Draco baissa les yeux vers son pull turquoise, son doigt caressant le mot « PRIDE » imprimé en lettres capitales.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Merci. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te retourner le compliment.

– Fuck, tu es toujours aussi... ! s'exclama Harry, sa main disparaissant vers le haut du cadre, sûrement pour passer dans ses cheveux.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : … charmant ?

**justaguy**(en ligne) : J'ai très envie de te contredire, mais ce serait mentir.

Draco rit, flatté malgré lui. Il allait répondre quand un nouveau message s'afficha.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Bref ! Je suppose que tu as mis la webcam pour qu'on fasse autre chose que bavarder de tout et de rien, non ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tu n'aimes pas parler avec moi ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tu ne me veux que pour mon corps ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : :'( :'( :'(

**justaguy**(en ligne) : Pheret, tu essayes de me manipuler...

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Non, je suis vraiment blessé.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : En fait, je n'ai jamais été aussi triste de ma vie.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tu as transpercé mon cœur avec une ronce aux épines acérées.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : arrête stp T__T

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : D'accord ;) Tu as raison de toute façon. L'heure n'est plus au verbe mais à l'action.

Draco crut entendre Harry pouffer – ce pauvre rustre avait toujours trouvé drôle son vocabulaire châtié – mais il n'était pas sûr. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, sauf ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

En faisant attention à ne pas montrer son visage, Draco enleva son pull, sous lequel il portait un tee-shirt à manche longues avec un motif floral très coloré. Il resta un instant figé, attendant un commentaire moqueur. Justaguy ne dit rien.

Etait-il tellement captivé par ce qu'il voyait qu'il en oubliait de rire de ses goûts vestimentaires avant-gardistes ? Draco l'espérait.

Il fit une rapide prière à la fée Morgane avant de défaire sa ceinture et de baisser son pantalon. Et voilà, il était à la webcam avec Harry Potter et, malgré la mauvaise qualité de la vidéo, on voyait clairement la bosse qui déformait son boxer.

– Wow, murmura Harry, sa voix ne paraissant pas sortir des haut-parleurs mais directement de sa bouche, comme s'il était réellement là, juste devant Draco...

Draco eut alors une idée lumineuse. Il enfila son casque audio et le brancha à la tour du pc.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Harry dans le creux de son oreille.

C'était comme entendre le crépitement d'une comète.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je branchais mon casque. Parle pour voir ?

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Draco frémit. Avec le casque, on aurait dit que la voix de Harry résonnait directement dans son crâne. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui aimait tant s'inviter dans l'esprit de ses Mangemorts et communiquer avec eux par télépathie.

Mais contrairement à la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la voix de Harry ne remplissait pas son estomac d'acide.

Suave et tiède comme la sève d'un érable, elle coulait dans sa tête et dans le reste de son corps. Lorsqu'elle atteignait son bas-ventre, elle se mélangeait finalement à son sang, nourrissant son érection.

_Tipheret (en ligne)_ : Peu importe, récite les tables de multiplication, dis ce qu'il te passe par la tête.

Il voulait juste entendre sa voix.

– Tu es beau, dit Harry, après une seconde d'hésitation.

Draco inspira fort, surpris par le compliment inattendu.

– Je vais aussi mettre mon casque, grommela Harry, la respiration étrangement courte pour quelqu'un qui était simplement assis dans un fauteuil.

Il y eut un bruit de grésillement et l'image se brouilla pendant quelques secondes, puis Harry réapparut, le câble de son casque courant le long de son vieux sweat-shirt.

– Je suis prêt, chuchota Harry.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que je me... touche ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu as voulu mettre la cam et que tu t'es à moitié déshabillé ? Je l'ai déjà fait plein de fois pour toi !

**justaguy**(en ligne) : Mais peut-être que tu as peur ? ;)

Draco grogna. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à un défi lancé par Harry Potter.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Je vais le faire. Ne t'avise pas de rire.

– Je ne ferais jamais ça, dit doucement Harry, d'une voix si sincère qu'elle sembla transcender son statut d'onde sonore et immatérielle.

Draco frissonna, comme s'il avait été touché par un Sortilège de Chaleur. Il avait soudain l'impression d'être entouré par la Magie de Harry, comme un oiseau par sa coquille.

L'impression était si forte qu'il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ses mains agrippant son tee-shirt, simulant une étreinte sans en avoir conscience.

A ce moment-là, justaguy n'était ni un fantôme ni un poids dans son ventre. Il était Harry, et Harry était simplement un être humain avec qui Draco se sentait bien.

– J'aimerais être avec toi, en ce moment même, murmura Harry.

Son ton était globalement neutre, quoique teinté d'une légère note de désespoir.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

– Pour commencer, je te ferais un vrai câlin, dit Harry, avec amusement cette fois-ci. Puis...

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Puis tu mettrais ta main là, humm ?

Draco envoya le message puis se mit à jouer avec l'élastique de son caleçon. Il le soulevait et le relâchait, le faisant claquer sur sa peau avec un bruit sec.

– Oui, peut-être ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Oh j en suis sur

Draco eut un certain mal à taper ces mots. Sa main droite étant désormais occupée à caresser son pénis par dessus son caleçon, il fut contraint d'utiliser sa main gauche et, diable, ce n'était pas facile.

Dès qu'il eut appuyé sur _entrée_, il lâcha le clavier. Sa main gauche glissa sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son torse, son ventre, ses flans... mais ses doigts effleuraient à peine sa peau tremblante, comme les ailes d'une fée ou les baisers d'un être du vent. Draco gonfla la poitrine, à la recherche d'un contact qu'il se refusait, car Harry avait raison tout compte fait, l'attente et le déni décuplaient le plaisir final...

– On dirait bien que le temps n'est plus au verbe, souffla Harry.

Son ton était moqueur mais sa voix était rauque, vibrant d'un noir désir, sans limite.

– Oh, merde... dit-il dans un gémissement, quand Draco baissa finalement son caleçon, dévoilant son érection. Allez, s'il-te-plaît, vas-y...

La main droite de Draco fila en direction de ses testicules. Draco les faisait rouler sous ses doigts, il tirait et pinçait leur peau fine, il les empoignait, presque violemment, puis il les lâchait et tirait un plaisir indécent à les sentir retomber lourdement.

Pendant ce temps-là, sa main gauche explorait toujours son corps, glissant sur ses hanches puis sur ses cuisses nues, ses ongles frôlant sa peau avec une délicatesse insupportable et chaque fois qu'ils s'accrochaient à un poil, un long frisson parcourait son corps tout entier.

– Arrête de me torturer, merde, dit la voix de Harry dans son oreille

Chacun de ses jurons était un mot d'amour qui faisait bander un peu plus Draco.

– Oui, fais-le, supplia encore Harry, quand Draco délaissa ses testicules et attrapa finalement son pénis pour lui donner une longue caresse.

Draco sourit, amusé et excité par l'enthousiasme de son spectateur. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que se masturber devant quelqu'un, avec sa voix qui résonnait dans son crâne, serait aussi érotique.

Et pourtant, dès que Harry s'exprimait, dès qu'il lui rappelait sa présence, son pénis tressaillait de désir.

Draco continua à se toucher, les yeux fermés, sourd au monde sauf à la voix de Harry. Il avait accéléré le rythme, et il était proche... Il ouvrit soudain les yeux pour voir où en était son partenaire.

A l'écran, Harry se touchait avec passion, ses mouvements fébriles et anarchiques comme ceux d'un adolescent. On aurait dit qu'il faisait la course avec Draco, ce qui n'avait pas de sens, mais peut-être que si ? Draco n'était pas sûr. En fait, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.

Plus rien n'existait pour lui, hormis Harry. Le casque étouffait le bruit de la pluie ainsi que ses propres halètements, ne laissant entendre que les gémissements de Harry, sa respiration entrecoupée de petits soupirs et le bruit de clapotis que produisait sa main sur son pénis.

Draco se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts et fixés sur l'écran. Il donnait des coups de rein dans son poing comme s'il le pénétrait, et il aurait tout donné à ce moment-là pour avoir un véritable lien télépathique avec Harry et savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Harry s'imaginait-il être à la place du poing de Draco ? Rêvait-il lui aussi de fracasser la barrière qui les séparait, de traverser l'écran et, _enfin,_ entrer en contact ?

– Ha– justaguy... murmura Draco, en se retenant de justesse d'appeler Harry par son prénom.

– Oui... Pheret ? hoqueta Harry dans son oreille.

Mais Draco ne dit rien d'autre. Il crut s'évanouir, frappé par un orgasme qui venait de la plus lointaine des planètes.

Il vit des étoiles, des galaxies entières. Il flottait dans l'espace. Tout ce qui l'entourait était d'un bleu plus profond que du noir, mais il y avait aussi de minuscules points de lumière correspondant à des astres en train de mourir.

Draco se rendit alors compte que le cosmos si sombre commençait à s'éclaircir, devenant tour à tour violet, rose, orange, jaune. Les étoiles grossissaient et se mirent à tourner, doucement tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, tourbillonnant autour de lui, et Draco sentit soudain des centaines de satellites et d'astéroïdes lui passer au travers.

Il était là haut et, quand tout l'univers devint d'un blanc laiteux et aveuglant, il éjacula des comètes.

Draco retomba sur la Terre avec la lenteur d'une plume ou d'un cerf-volant. Lorsqu'il réintégra son corps, il resta avachi sur sa chaise sans bouger. Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, dans un état quasi méditatif, si un bruit électronique ne lui avait pas fait ouvrir les yeux.

Il jeta un coup d’œil absent à l'écran...

_justaguy s'est déconnecté._

… et il eut l'impression de tomber en lui-même.

Draco relisait en boucle le message qui clôturait la conversation msn, sans vraiment y croire, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : Le téléphone de Draco pourrait être :
> 
> – Un Nokia 3320, lancé en 2004, le premier portable d'entrée de gamme à offrir un accès complet à internet et un appareil photo qui peut faire caméra.
> 
> – Un Samsung SGH-E700, sorti en 2003, un portable à clapet avec un éditeur de photos et une mémoire importante (9 Mo... lol).
> 
> Note (2) : Les sms coûtaient 0,15€/160 caractères en 2004 en France. Les mms coûtaient 3 sms. Harry et Draco devraient parler en langage sms pour économiser leurs crédits. Pardon.
> 
> Note (3) : L'edging (edge en anglais signifie « bord » ou « limite ») c'est le fait de se maintenir au bord de la jouissance et de pas s'autoriser à jouir pendant un certain temps.
> 
> Prochain chapitre en ligne le 15 décembre : Pour une fois, je ne tease pas :)
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je suis désolée d'annoncer un si grand délai avant le prochain. Je rentre bientôt en France et du coup je serai pas mal occupée dans les jours qui viennent. Et j'espère ne pas avoir à achever une relecture comme celle d'aujourd'hui, en luttant contre le sommeil haha


	9. Présent et Futur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Après avoir réalisé que sa relation virtuelle avec justaguy ne lui suffit plus, Draco lance une opération body cam. Tout se passe à merveille jusqu'à ce que justaguy se déconnecte sans prévenir. Puis quelqu'un frappe à la porte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsoir ! C'est le dernier chapitre et Merlin qu'il est long. Il y aura un épilogue que je n'ai pas du tout commencé à écrire (misère).
> 
> Je suis désolée pour le léger retard et vous remercie pour votre amour.

* * *

**TIPHERET ET JUSTAGUY**

**Chapitre 9 : Présent et Futur**

_ **''par pure dévotion pour le huitième art''** _

* * *

_28 novembre 2004_

_Draco relisait en boucle le message qui clôturait la conversation msn, sans vraiment y croire, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte._

Il fourra à toute vitesse son pénis dans son caleçon et, tout en renfilant son pantalon et son pull, il alla voir qui était sur son palier.

Mrs Roy, la voisine ? Martha, Rosa ou Will, ses collègues du _Spleen_ ? Racha, la serveuse du _Folks and Forks _? Pansy ou Blaise ? Le facteur ? Mais on était dimanche soir et une seule réponse semblait faire sens, tout en étant aussi complètement absurde... _justaguy._

Draco entrouvrit sa porte d'entrée. Bien qu'il avait envisagé cette possibilité, il ne s'était pas du tout _préparé_ à tomber nez à nez avec Harry Potter, soit l'homme avec qui il se masturbait à la webcam dix minutes plus tôt. Pour être honnête, il aurait sûrement réagi de la même manière s'il avait suivi un entraînement intensif pendant six mois ou six ans.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent impossiblement. Tous les poils de son corps se hérissèrent.

Justaguy savait, justaguy connaissait son identité, il savait que Tipheret et Draco étaient la même personne, Harry était au courant du mensonge ! Par Salazar.

Ou bien était-ce une coïncidence ? Harry était peut-être là pour le convaincre de faire un don à une association pour Noël – la fin d'année guidait toujours la Croix Rouge, la SPA et les pompiers à sa porte.

Ou peut-être que la personne qui se tenait devant Draco n'était pas Harry Potter mais quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, comme un sosie ou un frère jumeau caché. Si Draco avait appris quelque chose en regardant des émissions de télé-réalité, c'était bien que ce genre d'histoires était apparemment très courant chez les Moldus.

Peut-être même que Draco ne s'était pas encore remis de son orgasme et qu'il était toujours dans les étoiles, flottant entre alpha Draconis et gamma Draconis** (1)**, ses yeux gris voyant des choses qui n'existaient pas. Oui, Harry n'était peut-être rien d'autre qu'une hallucination...

Évidemment, aucune de ces hypothèses ne tenait la route.

La vérité était que Harry Potter avait toqué à sa porte et que Draco venait de lui ouvrir.

– Du thé ? Du café ? Une bière ? s'entendit proposer Draco.

Il fit machinalement un geste pour inviter Harry dans son appartement.

Bien que Harry ne répondit pas et resta planté sur le pas de la porte comme s'il jouait à 1, 2, 3, soleil, Draco continua à appliquer les règles de courtoisie élémentaire. Il tira une chaise pour son invité, puis tendit le bras pour récupérer son manteau.

L'air hagard, Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Draco eut soudain envie de fondre en larmes ou de hurler de rage. Mais comme il ne voulait pas céder à l'intensité de ses émotions, il s'efforça de penser à la chanson qui passait tout le temps au café ces temps-ci, la reprise de _Mad World_ par Michael Andrews et Gary Jules **(2)**.

_And I find it kind of funny_

_ I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you,_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world_

_[Et je trouve ça un peu étrange, je trouve ça un peu triste que_

_Les rêves dans lesquels je meurs soient les meilleurs rêves que j'ai jamais fait_

_Je trouve que c'est dur à te dire, je trouve ça dur à supporter_

_Lorsque les gens tournent en rond c'est vraiment_

_Un monde de fou, monde de fou]_

Les sombres paroles le calmèrent immédiatement. Elles lui donnaient toujours envie de se rouler en boule sur lui-même et de disparaître très lentement, comme un tas de cendres dispersé par le vent.

– Ton manteau, Potter, dit-il d'un ton déconfit.

Harry lui donna finalement son manteau.

– Maintenant, entre et assieds-toi.

Harry s'exécuta, toujours en silence. Il ne quittait pas Draco des yeux, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de le voir là, devant lui, comme s'il avait toqué à cette porte au hasard, sans savoir qui habitait derrière.

Draco fit bouillir de l'eau et prépara du thé et du café en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder l'autre sorcier. Toutefois, ses yeux ne devaient pas avoir bien saisi le message car, en arrangeant les tasses sur un plateau, Draco se fit plusieurs réflexions quant à l'apparence de Harry.

Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude.

Ses lunettes étaient couvertes de traces de doigts.

Sa barbe était mal taillée et remontait sur ses joues sans discipline.

Son sweat-shirt noir délavé paraissait encore plus miteux qu'à la webcam.

Ses chaussettes étaient dépareillées, ses lacets faits à la hâte.

En fait, Draco était si conscient de la présence de Harry derrière lui qu'il avait l'impression de posséder l'œil magique d'Alastor Maugrey.

C'était comme s'il tournait le dos à un incendie ou à la fin du monde. Derrière lui, il sentait une masse de Magie gronder, vibrer, grossir, à la façon d'une une vague immense et sourde qui venait du fond de l'horizon et qu'aucun animal, végétal ni minéral ne pouvait ignorer.

Oui, Harry avait une telle aura que Draco ne se serait qu'à moitié étonné si les plombs de son vieil appartement avaient sauté.

Draco poussa le clavier de son ordinateur et posa le plateau de thé sur la table. Le regard de Harry passa de l'écran du pc au plateau fumant avant de s'arrêter sur le visage de Draco.

Draco tenta de se raccrocher aux paroles engourdissantes de _Mad World_ mais il ne se rappelait plus d'aucune ligne ni d'aucune mesure. La nervosité l'avait regagné et il s'assit sur l'autre chaise sans oser regarder en direction de Harry, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains désagréablement moites.

Comme c'était étrange... Quelques instants plus tôt, il se masturbait éhontément devant lui à la webcam et, maintenant, il se sentait comme un Première Année face au Choixpeau.

Internet était décidément un monde très différent de la réalité.

  
  


– Je me demandais si c'était à cause de la lumière mais... tu as changé de couleur depuis la fête, dit Harry en levant la main pour caresser les cheveux de Draco.

A mi-chemin, il se ravisa et reposa gauchement sa main sur sa cuisse.

– Ils étaient turquoise et là, ils sont roses, commenta-t-il, embarrassé.

– Si tu as fait preuve d'autant de perspicacité à ton examen, je ne suis pas surpris que tu sois devenu Auror, répliqua Draco, les lèvres pincées.

Il croisa les bras, en partie pour se donner l'air plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était vraiment, en partie pour s'empêcher d'entortiller sa mèche rose autour de son doigt.

Ses cheveux le démangeaient à l'endroit où Harry avait failli le toucher.

A cette remarque, Harry sourit presque timidement.

– C'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais, dit-il, toujours avec un sourire gêné. J'avais des tonnes de choses à te dire et là... pouf.

Avec les mains, il mima une explosion.

– Pouf ? répéta Draco d'un ton un peu hystérique.

– Pouf, enfin, tu m'as compris.

– Je... passons, ça n'a pas d'importance. Comment se fait-il que tu saches où j'habite ?

– Blaise m'a donné ton adresse.

– Blaise t'a donné... Tu connais Blaise ?

– Il sort avec Ginny, répondit Harry d'un air perplexe. On se voit de temps en temps. D'ailleurs, j'étais à la fête de Pansy, tu ne m'as pas vu ?

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux et un rire éteint sortit de sa bouche. On aurait dit un automate cassé ou une vieille chèvre.

– Si, je t'ai vu, dit-il, optant pour la réponse la plus simple. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– J'ai... je n'ai pas réfléchi, avoua Harry avec une grimace confuse, en se passant la main dans les cheveux. J'avais juste besoin d'être... après la webcam, je...

– Tu savais qui j'étais, l'interrompit Draco d'un ton de reproche. Tu–

– Tu savais aussi ! protesta Harry. Ne t'avise pas de–

– Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

Bien qu'il avait l'air de souffrir, Harry sourit vaillamment, comme si on lui amputait la jambe et qu'il tentait de se persuader que cette épreuve était une expérience positive.

– Quand j'ai reçu le premier MP de Tipheret... je me suis simplement dit « Ah, ce type me fait un peu penser à Malfoy ». Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que tu étais _réellement_ l'auteur du message, j'aimais juste cette idée. Puis... je ne sais pas, Draco. Sans vouloir t'offenser, parfois tu te crois subtil mais tu ne l'es pas tant que ça. A force de parler avec Tipheret, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se défendre, mais il la referma aussitôt. Il avait envie d'entendre l'histoire. Il avait aussi envie d'écouter Harry parler.

– Tipheret avait des répliques... des manières de parler... je trouvais qu'il te ressemblait beaucoup. Evidemment, il y avait de grandes chances que je me fasse simplement des idées, ou que je vois ce que j'ai envie de voir... Malgré tout, les coïncidences étaient étranges. Tout d'abord, ce pseudo, Ti-pheret, qui rappelait bizarrement le surnom qui t'avait suivi en quatrième année. Puis Tipheret qui avouait avoir été un sale gosse fermé d'esprit quand il était plus jeune. Et enfin, cette adresse mail « coco-spleen », créée par un collègue... est-ce que je délirais ou « Coco » pouvait se référer à « Draco » ?

Draco acquiesça, captivé malgré lui.

– Après notre... dispute, le soir de Halloween, je me suis demandé pourquoi Tipheret tenait tant à son anonymat. C'est vrai quoi, il ne semblait pas avoir honte ou être gêné par son physique, il se vantait souvent d'être d'une beauté sans égale. Alors, était-il possible qu'il soit lui aussi un sorcier et qu'il m'ait reconnu ? Était-il possible que l'on se _connaisse_ ? C'était une bonne théorie mais je n'avais malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps à y consacrer à cette période-là. Puis Draco Malfoy s'est pointé à la fête de Pansy et le lendemain, Tipheret est réapparu sur msn. Cette fois-ci, ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Soit il y avait un lien, soit Merlin se moquait ouvertement de moi.

Draco rit silencieusement. Harry était un bon conteur.

– Ça fait une semaine qu'on a recommencé à parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco acquiesça.

– Et bien ça fait une semaine que je suis en permanence à deux doigts de devenir dingue, continua Harry. Quand je parlais avec Tipheret, je n'avais plus l'impression de parler avec un Moldu que je ne connaissais pas, j'avais l'impression de parler avec _toi_. Et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était moi qui m'imaginais des choses ou si c'était vrai. Si tu savais dans quel état j'étais quand Tipheret m'a parlé de cinnamon rolls hier ! J'ai failli transplaner à Urban Haven pour en avoir enfin le cœur net, mais j'avais peur de me tromper et de me retrouver face à un parfait inconnu. Enfin, Merlin a fini par exaucer mes prières car aujourd'hui, Tipheret a allumé sa webcam et j'ai su qui il était réellement.

– J'ai pourtant fait attention à ne pas montrer mon visage, dit Draco d'un ton qu'il avait voulu suffisant mais qui était étrangement plaintif.

– Ta manche s'est légèrement remonté, tout à l'heure, ça a suffi à confirmer mes soupçons, souffla Harry, son regard se posant un instant sur l'avant-bras de Draco, à l'endroit où il avait sa Marque. Et toi, comment as-tu su ? Quand ?

– Ta cicatrice. Celle-là, dit Draco en désignant la cicatrice sur le dos de la main de Harry. On la voit sur une de tes photos.

Harry papillonna des yeux, en se demandant sûrement à quelle photo il faisait référence. Draco, lui, se demandait s'il y avait une chance qu'il soit toujours dans l'espace, plongé dans un rêve aussi doux qu'impossible.

Harry ne pouvait pas être là, chez lui, en train de boire son thé en sachet. Ils ne pouvaient pas être en train d'avoir la discussion qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas être si calmes. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer si bien._  
_

– Très bien, dit Draco d'une voix peu assurée, car il ne savait plus trop s'il parlait à un être humain ou à un mirage. Tu as deviné que j'étais Tipheret, et moi que tu étais justaguy. Et maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ?

– Tu aurais préféré qu'on continue de faire semblant ? répondit Harry, les sourcils froncés, l'air soudain exaspéré. Je voulais te voir. Te voir en vrai, Draco.

– Et bien je suis là, ricana Draco, en se balançant en arrière dans sa chaise et en faisant un grand geste pour désigner l'intégralité de sa personne. Tu veux reprendre ce qu'on faisait ? Tu es là pour tourner une vidéo pornographique ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu–

– Tu aurais voulu que je t'accueille avec une banderole disant « bienvenu Harry, mon amour » ? Le célèbre Harry Potter, à qui tout réussit, ne peut pas imaginer que quelqu'un ne veuille pas de lui ?

Comme Draco avait l'impression de se comporter avec la puérilité d'un ado de quatorze ans, il s'arrêta net.

– Quel est le problème ? demanda Harry calmement. Le blog ? Mon métier ? Tu n'as pas envie de nous donner une chance, vu que notre relation a déjà échoué à l'époque ? Ou bien est-ce que tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir cherché quand tu es parti ?

Draco ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche d'affilée, les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge.

– C'est– Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, finit-il par admettre. Notre relation n'aurait jamais tenu le coup à l'époque. On avait des choses à régler chacun de notre côté.

Quand ils avaient dix-huit ans, Harry et lui n'étaient pas amis. Ils ne se voyaient pas parce qu'ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble, ils se voyaient pour ne pas penser à autre chose. Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre comme une bouteille d'alcool ou une pilule de drogue. Ils étaient l'oubli et l'échappatoire, et leurs moments avaient un goût de rêve et d'illusion.

Après la guerre, ils avaient besoin de ces moments volés pour respirer et simplement continuer à vivre. Ils n'avaient ni la maturité ni l'envie d'évoluer ensemble.

– Et maintenant ? demanda Harry. J'ai réglé mes problèmes, est-ce tu as réglé les tiens ?

Draco réfléchit un instant. Avait-il trouvé ce qu'il recherchait pendant ces six années ? Est-ce que la visite de Harry Potter signifiait qu'il était temps pour lui de faire un bilan de cette période de sa vie et de tourner la page ?

Mais Draco avait-il accompli quoique ce soit pendant tout ce temps ?

– Je... je ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je te fasse un rapport détaillé des dernières années de ma vie, que je te présente des _résultats. _

– D'accord. Est-ce qu'on peut quand même faire ça ? chuchota Harry, en ouvrant les bras pour l'étreindre. Tu m'as manqué, Draco, plus que je ne suis capable de le dire.

Draco regarda ses bras s'ouvrir au ralenti, son torse se pencher inexorablement vers lui, son visage se rapprocher du sien... Pris de panique, il se recula sur sa chaise, glissa et tomba par terre.

– Ça va ? s'écria Harry, en se levant aussitôt, la main tendue vers Draco. Pardon, je ne voulais pas...

Son air soucieux ne cachait pas une déception évidente, teintée d'offense. Aux oreilles de Draco, son « je ne voulais pas » sonnait plutôt comme un « pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? ».

La colère de Draco se raviva. De quel droit Harry osait-il avoir l'air déçu ? Pensait-il pouvoir débarquer chez Draco et le serrer dans ses bras, comme si de rien n'était ?

Draco se releva en ignorant sa main tendue. Il se campa devant lui et fut satisfait de constater qu'il était toujours de quelques centimètres plus grand que lui.

– Pourquoi tu fais du porno ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif, en croisant les bras. Si tu as tellement envie qu'on se mette ensemble, si tu avais des soupçons quant à la réelle identité de Tipheret, pourquoi tu as continué à poster des photos de toi dans toutes sortes de positions obscènes ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es incapable de bander si personne ne te regarde ?

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, un sourire malade se traçait sur ses lèvres. Insulter Harry était beaucoup plus facile que lui dire des mots doux et il attendait, haletant, que Harry réplique avec la même véhémence. Il voulait que Harry lui fasse mal.

– J'avais oublié combien tu étais hypocrite, dit Harry, en ouvrant de grands yeux hallucinés. Tu consommes du porno, Draco, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu apprécies mes photos, sinon tu ne visiterais pas régulièrement mon blog. Je croyais que tu étais devenu un porte-parole de toutes les oppressions, ou bien est-ce que tu fais semblant ?

– De quoi tu parles, Potter ?

– Je parle de toute la honte qu'il y a autour de la pornographie ! s'exclama Harry, et il semblait moins énervé qu'outragé. J'aime prendre des photos de moi, et alors ? Si ça peut faire plaisir à d'autres personnes, tant mieux pour elles, tant mieux pour moi, tout le monde est gagnant ! Le blog n'a rien à voir avec ma vie sexuelle ou sentimentale. Je ne fais rien de mal et tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire culpabiliser. En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça, vu que tu fais juste semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Malgré son regard franc, il avait les joues rouges et le regard un peu fuyant. Pour quelqu'un qui prenait des photos de son pénis et les publiait en ligne, il semblait étonnamment embarrassé.

Draco comprit qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de parler de son hobby à voix haute. Il y avait vraiment un fossé entre internet et le monde réel.

– De quoi tu parles encore ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation. Qu'est-ce que je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ?

– Tu sais ce que ça fait d'avoir un public. Tu comprends ce que je ressens, parce que tu l'as toi aussi ressenti à la webcam tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un te regardait et ça ne t'a pas dégoûté, non, ça t'a excité.

– C'était différent. Je savais que c'était toi.

– Tu ne pouvais pas en être complètement sûr, le contredit doucement Harry. Il y avait toujours une chance infime que tu te sois trompé... et cette possibilité n'a fait que t'exciter d'avantage. Avoue-le, Draco, tu comprends pourquoi j'ai ouvert ce blog. Tu comprends ce qu'il m'apporte.

Draco ferma un instant les yeux, ravalant sa bile. Il n'était pas idiot et, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Harry Potter tenait un blog pornographique.

Le blog était un moyen d'évacuer la pression.

A chaque fois que Harry postait une photo sur internet, il devait avoir l'impression grisante d'ouvrir la porte d'un avion et de sauter dans le vide. Pendant une poignée de secondes, il tombait dans le ciel à 200 kilomètres/heure, exalté et infiniment libre, plus léger que l'air. Puis son parachute se déployait et il continuait à descendre, minuscule, insignifiant comme un cerf-volant ballotté au gré des vents **(3)**.

Justaguy permettait à Harry d'être ce qu'il lui était impossible d'être dans la vie réelle. Justaguy n'avait ni nom ni visage, il n'était qu'un corps parmi tant d'autres. Il était n'importe qui.

– Désolé, dit Draco, en cédant finalement à l'envie d'entortiller son doigt autour de sa mèche rose. Tu as raison, mon discours était infect et oppressif. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir et comme souvent ça n'a pas été brillant.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça mais j'accepte tes excuses, répondit Harry, avec une sorte de rire cassé, le regard rivé sur ses chaussures. En tout cas, si tu te demandais si je comptais tenir mon blog pendant des années, la réponse est « probablement pas ». Dans l'idéal, j'aimerais ne pas avoir besoin d'internet pour me sentir libre.

En entendant cette confession, Draco sentit son coeur se serrer.

– Tu as fait ton coming-out, fit-il remarquer d'un ton encourageant. Il paraît que les journaux en ont parlé de manière assez positive. J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu œuvrais pour les droits des autres minorités sexuelles ?

– Et bien, j'essaye, dit Harry, l'air à la fois embarrassé et soulagé de changer de sujet. Je pense que mon nom peut aider la cause. Il paraît que mon coming-out a donné espoir à pas mal de monde, enfin, c'est ce que dit Hermione. Mais il paraît aussi que _Sorcière Hebdo_ a publié un article spéculatif à propos de la taille de mon pénis et de ma position fétiche, donc je suis un peu mitigé.

Il lâcha un petit rire et le cœur de Draco fit un tour dans sa poitrine. Draco avait soudain une terrible envie de rire, de sauter dans tous les sens et de mettre _Tomorrow Comes Today_ de Gorillaz à fond.

– Si un tel article existe, c'est la faute du rédacteur en chef, répondit-il, une fois que son euphorie fut retombée à un niveau acceptable. Pansy n'aurait jamais accepté d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi mauvais goût.

– Je te crois, dit Harry avec un sourire amusé. Mais je pensais que les journaux s'intéresseraient moins à ma vie privée qu'au message que j'essayais de faire passer...

– Penser n'a jamais été ton fort, plaisanta Draco d'un ton beaucoup trop affectueux. Tu regrettes ?

– Absolument pas. Je continuerais à militer jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne soit discriminée à cause de son orientation ou de son identité sexuelle. Je rêve d'un monde où je suis libre d'être qui je veux et d'aimer qui je veux, dit Harry en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux.

Les mots de Harry planèrent un instant dans les airs, promettant à Draco ce qu'il avait toujours cru impossible.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être parti, sans une lettre ?

– Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps – ça fait presque six ans, Draco. Ce que j'ai du mal à digérer par contre, c'est de savoir que tu continuais à voir Pansy et Blaise, admit Harry avec amertume.

– J'avais besoin de les voir. Ils sont mes meilleurs amis et ils étaient mon seul lien avec notre monde, ou presque.

– Mais moi aussi je–

– _Mais_ ils apparaissaient le mercredi soir et ils disparaissaient le mercredi soir, continua Draco. Le reste de la semaine, je vivais ma vie moldue sans penser à eux. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire pareil avec toi, Harry. Je n'aurais pas pu te voir quelques heures puis le lendemain retourner travailler au café, aller à la laverie automatique ou manger des nouilles instantanées devant la télé. J'avais besoin, je crois que j'ai _toujours_ besoin d'avoir ma petite vie chez les Moldus, coupée de notre monde. C'est beaucoup plus simple pour moi. Je me sens beaucoup mieux ici, beaucoup plus libre. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant ou de me cacher.

L'espace d'une seconde, Harry parut sur le point de protester. Il hocha finalement la tête et Draco sentit une vague de gratitude pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre que sa vie actuelle était un mensonge, et qu'il ne pouvait pas renier éternellement son passé ni sa nature de sorcier.

Draco en avait parfaitement conscience. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait un jour accepter ce qui était arrivé à son père. Accepter, surtout, qu'il n'était pas un moldu comme un autre, avec un tatouage gothique sur l'avant-bras.

Car à part sur internet, tout le monde avait un passé et une identité.

– Et je suppose que, dans ta grande bonté, tu m'as aussi pardonné de m'être fait passer pour un simple fan et de t'avoir caché mon identité ? demanda faiblement Draco. Je parlais avec toi en sachant pertinemment qui tu étais, tu m'envoyais des photos et tu me faisais des cams, et je prétendais ne pas te connaître. Je t'ai menti ! Tu n'as jamais consenti à parler avec _moi._ A ta place, je serais furieux.

– Tu n'es pas à ma place. Ce à quoi je consens ne regarde que moi, dit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. En fait, pour tout t'avouer, je suis plutôt content que Tipheret ne soit pas un simple follower moldu...

– Mais je savais qui tu étais ! Et tu détestes les mensonges ! hurla Draco.

– Ah bon ? dit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco agita la tête, confus. Harry détestait-il les mensonges ? Ou bien était-ce Draco ? Il n'étais plus sûr de rien.

– Je... Je dois vérifier quelque chose, dit-il en se levant.

– Fais comme chez toi, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

– C'est personnel, maugréa Draco en faisant un signe vers la porte de son appartement.

– Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, objecta Harry toujours aussi nonchalamment. Tu as peut-être passé les six dernières années à faire comme si je n'existais pas mais ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai fait ma vie, évidemment, mais je pensais souvent à toi. J'attendais ton retour. Et maintenant que tu es de nouveau là–

– Je ne suis pas revenu, protesta aussitôt Draco, de la bile remontant le long de son œsophage.

– Draco, dit Harry d'une voix qui oscillait entre impatience et supplication. Si tu ne voulais pas qu'il se passe quelque chose... si tu ne voulais pas que je découvre qui tu étais, tu ne m'aurais jamais envoyé de MP. Tu ne m'aurais pas donné d'indices sur ton identité et tu ne m'aurais certainement pas proposé de faire une cam.

– Si tu le dis, dit Draco, même s'il savait que Harry avait raison.

Il n'aurait jamais laissé entrer Harry dans sa vie parfaite s'il n'avait pas voulu que Harry la fasse voler en éclats.

Et puis... c'était vrai, il avait un plan. Le body cam n'en était que la première partie et, à terme, son but était bien de révéler son identité à Harry. Mais il avait pensé que ça se ferait progressivement, après plusieurs cams. Est-ce qu'ils avaient juste pris un raccourci ? Est-ce qu'il avait eu ce qu'il désirait, finalement ?

Merlin, il n'arrivait vraiment plus à réfléchir.

– Et bien, toi aussi, fais comme chez toi, grogna Draco. Prends un livre ou allume la télévision, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il sortit la clef d'or de sous ses vêtements et ouvrit son placard à souvenirs, sous le regard curieux de Harry. Bizarrement, il n'éprouva aucune honte en lui dévoilant sa collection de fioles.

En fait, le choc passé, la présence de Harry dans son appartement lui paraissait incroyablement ordinaire.

Revoir Harry était comme retourner dans la maison de son enfance. Pendant quelques minutes, on est déstabilisé par la disposition des meubles, par le nombre de tableaux et par l'agencement des pièces, puis on se souvient, et on se réapproprie les lieux. Après un quart d'heure, c'est comme si on n'était jamais parti.

Quand il avait vu Harry sur son palier, Draco avait cru qu'il allait s'évanouir ou fondre en larmes. Mais il s'était réhabitué à sa présence à une vitesse effrayante.

Car bien que six ans avaient passé, Harry était toujours Harry. Il avait les même défauts, les mêmes tics, le même sourire désarmant et le même air gauche. Il n'était pas le dieu que Draco avait inconsciemment fait de lui en son absence.

_Draco chéri, pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment ? _murmura la clef d'or d'un ton soucieux. _Tu as besoin de moi, tu ne peux pas–_

– Oh, tais-toi, tiqua Draco en posant sa Pensine sur son lit, car il n'y avait plus de place sur la table à manger.

Après s'être mis à genoux, il se laissa tomber dans un vieux souvenir.

**xXx**

_souvenir du 23 août 1998_

Draco atterrit dans un endroit noir comme le fond de l'océan. Pendant une seconde suffocante et vertigineuse, il crut que sa Pensine était cassée et qu'il était pris au piège, puis il se rappela que le souvenir se déroulait de nuit et il put respirer à nouveau.

Il entendit alors des murmures étouffés à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'approcha à l'aveuglette de la source des voix et traversa le rideau qui entourait le lit de Sirius Black.

Derrière l'épais tissu de velours, il trouva les jeunes versions de Harry et lui blottis sous la couette. Ils étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre, plongés dans une intense discussion.

– Mais si ça arrivait ? insista Harry d'un ton sérieux. Si tu sortais avec un autre sorcier, tu garderais vraiment ça secret ?

Le son qui échappa des lèvres du Draco du passé était aussi lugubre que le rire d'un Détraqueur.

– Je n'ai pas le choix. Mes parents ne s'en remettraient jamais, dit le Serpentard, avec encore l'ombre d'un ricanement dans la voix.

– Ton père est à–

– … Azkaban, je sais. Et alors ?

– Non, rien, dit rapidement Harry.

– Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire, Potter ?

– Quelque chose que je vais garder pour moi car je n'ai pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête ? Ça te va comme réponse ?

– Très bien, dit Draco après un court silence. Et toi ? Si tu tombais sous le charme d'une créature du même sexe que toi, tu ferais une conférence de presse ?

– Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry en se tournant pour s'allonger sur le dos.

Draco l'imita. Il croisa les bras derrière la tête, le regard fixé sur le ciel-de-lit.

– _La Gazette_ tuerait pour avoir une interview du Garçon-qui-aime-les-garçons, plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

– On n'en est pas encore là. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie, alors les relations amoureuses...

Draco haussa des épaules comme si la vie sentimentale de Harry Potter ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Le Draco du présent rit, car il se rappelait parfaitement de la déception qu'il avait ressentie à l'époque, quand Harry avait dit ça.

– Tu sais, dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation, si _la Gazette_ apprenait qu'on a pris quelques douches ensemble et qu'on dort souvent dans le même lit, cela lui suffirait pour sortir une série d'articles à sensations.

– Cela ne veut rien dire, protesta aussitôt Draco, en dévisageant Harry. On ne sort pas ensemble !

– Vraiment ? dit Harry d'un ton faussement choqué. Zut, tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt, j'ai déjà envoyé les invitations de mariage à tes parents !

– Ce n'est pas drôle, Potter, grogna Draco en roulant vers le côté du lit, tournant le dos à Harry.

– Il n'empêche que notre relation n'est pas vraiment banale, continua Harry. A part au Quidditch, je n'ai jamais pris de douche avec Ron.

– Je ne suis pas banal, comment pourrais-je être dans une relation banale ? répliqua Draco d'une voix traînante. D'ailleurs, dire que toi et moi sommes dans une _relation_ est dégoûtant. Et je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu que tu m'avais comparé à Ronald Weasley.

– Dégoûtant ? Attention, tu vas finir par me blesser, répondit Harry avec amusement, en donnant un coup d'épaule à Draco.

– Toi aussi tu vas finir par me blesser, avec ta brutalité, gémit Draco, en malaxant son épaule meurtrie.

Un court silence suivit, chargé d'une tension inexplicable où les deux adolescents respiraient un peu trop rapidement et leurs coeurs battaient un peu trop fort.

– Tu veux un bisou magique ? chuchota finalement Harry derrière lui.

– Sans façon, Potter, répondit Draco mais il resta immobile, son épaule exposée et tremblante.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis il tourna finalement le dos à Draco, marmonnant qu'il avait sommeil. Ravalant sa déception, Draco remonta discrètement l'encolure de son tee-shirt de pyjama. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dos de Harry puis se tourna de l'autre côté du lit et s'endormit en se demandant ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait accepté...

Le Draco du présent se posait une question similaire. Que ce serait-il passé s'il avait accepté le câlin de Harry dans son appartement, un instant plus tôt ? Qu'aurait-il ressenti ?

Une décharge électrique ? Une douce chaleur ? Ou un malaise tiède et nauséabond ?

Alors qu'il se posait ces questions, la chambre de Sirius Black perdait de sa matérialité, les lignes et couleurs se mélangeant autour de lui comme du linge dans le tambour d'une machine à laver. L'obscurité laissa place à la lumière, la chambre se fit studio et les deux adolescents endormis devinrent des adultes, assis côte à côte sur deux chaises inconfortables.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, Draco comprit aussitôt ce qui était arrivé. Pour une raison ou une autre, sa Pensine était capable de lire dans son cœur et de lui montrer ce qu'il voulait réellement voir.

Draco était désormais dans un souvenir si récent qu'il semblait incongru de dire qu'il faisait partie du passé : il était revenu un quart d'heure plus tôt.

_souvenir du 28 novembre 2004_

– D'accord. Est-ce qu'on peut quand même faire ça ? chuchota le Harry du souvenir, en ouvrant les bras pour étreindre le sorcier à côté de lui. Tu m'as manqué, Draco, plus que je ne suis capable de le dire.

Le Draco du souvenir regarda ses bras s'ouvrir au ralenti, son torse se pencher inexorablement vers lui, son visage se rapprocher du sien... Pris de panique, il se recula sur sa chaise, glissa et tomba par terre

– Ça va ? s'écria Harry, en se levant aussitôt, la main tendue vers Draco. Pardon, je ne voulais pas...

Son air soucieux ne cachait pas une déception évidente, teintée d'offense.

Draco se releva en ignorant sa main tendue. Il se campa devant lui, le dos droit.

Tandis que le souvenir se déroulait – Draco reprochait à Harry de s'exhiber sur internet, Harry le remettait à sa place –, le Draco du présent avança jusqu'à eux et se plaça face à Harry, superposant son corps avec celui du Draco du passé.

Et sans faire attention à leur dispute, il leva les bras et serra Harry contre lui.

Du fait de son immatérialité, il n'aurait dû éprouver aucune sensation physique. Pourtant, lorsqu'il referma les bras autour de Harry, tout son corps fut parcouru d'un long frisson glacé, car une vague gigantesque, démesurée, était en train de s'écraser lentement sur lui, le trempant jusqu'aux os, rugissant dans ses oreilles comme le tonnerre.

Puis la vague repartit lentement vers l'horizon et Draco se laissa emporter par les flots.

Il était étrangement calme. En fait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi en paix avec lui-même. Il avait attendu et redouté cette catastrophe pendant six années et elle était enfin arrivée. Il pouvait cesser de la craindre et simplement l'accepter, avec la sérénité d'un vieux sage visité par la Mort.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de la terre ferme, flottant paisiblement à la surface de l'océan, Draco se rendit compte que ce dont il avait eu peur, pendant tout ce temps, n'était pas aussi effrayant qu'il l'avait imaginé. Au contraire, la traversée était douce et belle. L'eau était fraîche mais le soleil réchauffait délicieusement sa peau. La brise marine lui murmurait que tout était possible désormais et que le futur était aussi vaste que le ciel au dessus de lui.

Quand le souvenir commença à se décomposer autour de lui, la fumée noire chatouillant ses joues et sa nuque, Draco leva la tête et quitta le monde des souvenirs. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il possédait une Pensine, il en sortait sans regret ni tristesse_._ Au contraire, il était impatient de retourner dans le présent.

**xXx**

De retour dans son appartement, Draco rangea sa Pensine dans son placard à souvenirs et reprit sa place à côté de Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé en son absence.

– Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? demanda Harry sans chercher à cacher sa curiosité, son regard fixé sur la clef d'or qui pendait au cou de Draco.

Impulsivement, Draco ôta la clef de son cou et la déposa dans le creux de sa main.

– Je pense que oui, dit-il doucement.

Il regarda le sorcier assis à côté de lui et, avec un mélange d'étonnement et de joie, il s'aperçut que ses sentiments à son encontre étaient clairs comme le crin des licornes.

Alors que Draco idéalisait le Harry de ses souvenirs et qu'il était maladivement obsédé par justaguy, il avait envie d'aimer Harry.

Il voulait réapprendre à le connaître et redevenir proche de lui. Il voulait avoir confiance en lui et que Harry ait confiance en lui. Il voulait être quelqu'un sur qui Harry pouvait compter. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui, mais aussi avoir des projets avec lui.

Il voulait qu'ils aient chacun leurs vies, mais que celles-ci soient étroitement liées.

– Tu me la donnes ? demanda Harry, en faisant tourner la clef sur elle-même.

– Avec un peu de chance, je n'en aurais plus besoin à l'avenir, sourit Draco. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui la gardes.

– Merci, répondit Harry en mettant la clef autour de son cou. Elle me va bien ?

Draco rit, des bulles d'euphorie éclatant dans son ventre. Il se sentait extraordinairement léger.

La clef était un mauvais morceau de magie que Harry venait de purifier. Elle ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Elle ne le tenterait plus jamais. Draco était libéré de son charme.

Inspiré, il se leva en faisant valdinguer sa chaise et alla chercher sa baguette magique dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il rit de nouveau lorsqu'il la prit dans sa main et qu'elle l'accueillit avec allégresse, l'emplissant du même sentiment de justesse et d'appartenance que la première fois qu'il l'avait touchée, dans la boutique d'Ollivander.

– _Scourgify_, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur les lunettes de Harry.

Les traces de doigt disparurent instantanément de ses verres. Draco se remit à rire, incapable de s'arrêter, sans aucune volonté, en fait, de s'arrêter.

– Merci, sourit Harry, l'air à la fois perplexe et content.

Il ne comprenait vraisemblablement pas pourquoi Draco riait mais il semblait ravi de le voir ravi.

Sans réfléchir, Draco prit Harry dans ses bras par derrière. Harry se figea une fraction de seconde avant de se détendre et de se tourner sur la chaise pour loger sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Serrer Harry contre lui était comme tenir sa baguette magique, mais puissance mille. Les deux sorciers restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant un moment simple et précieux.

– Salut Pheret, murmura Harry contre le torse de Draco, avec un sourire dans la voix. Heureux de te rencontrer.

– Hey justaguy, répondit Draco en souriant à son tour, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux de Harry. Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Toutes leurs identités se connectèrent alors entre elles. Draco était Tipheret, Harry était justaguy. Ils avaient passé l'été au 12, Square Grimmauld six ans plus tôt et ils avaient passé de nombreuses soirées à discuter ensemble au cours des derniers mois.

Draco n'avait jamais eu à choisir entre le Harry de la Pensine, justaguy et le Harry du présent, car ces trois entités n'étaient que trois facettes d'un être qui en possédait mille. Harry était complexe et l'amour que Draco lui portait l'était tout autant.

– J'ai un projet qui pourrait te plaire, dit Draco, en serrant toujours Harry dans une étreinte lâche et confortable.

– Hmm, je t'écoute ?

Draco approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Harry et murmura :

– Je reconnais que tu as fait des efforts, just, mais ne nous voilons pas la face, tu n'as pas l'âme d'un photographe.

– J'adore quand tu me murmures des mots d'amour dans l'oreille, Pheret, ironisa Harry.

– Attends, je n'ai pas fini, continua Draco. Il se trouve que j'ai envie d'apprendre à faire de la photo et que je suis prêt à sacrifier une partie de mon temps libre pour faire passer ton blog à un tout autre niveau.

– Par pure dévotion pour le huitième art, évidemment ?

– Évidemment, sourit Draco, avant de déposer un petit baiser derrière son oreille.

– Hey, rit Harry.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien, je suis juste content de te retrouver. Merlin sait combien j'ai été patient.

– Mais ça en valait la peine, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Draco en posant le menton sur l'épaule de Harry, sans jamais rompre son étreinte.

– Dire le contraire serait mentir, sourit Harry en tournant la tête pour frotter leurs joues l'une contre l'autre.

Draco souriait lui aussi. Il était exactement là où il devait être à ce moment précis.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_24 décembre 2004_

– Tourne un peu la tête vers moi... Parfait !

– J'espère que je suis parfait, grogna Harry, son air las contrastant de façon saisissante avec le sextoy rose qu'il tenait à la main. Ça fait une heure que–

– Pense à tes fans ! Pense à xxxcum1983 !

– Ah non, pas lui, dit Harry, son visage se déformant en une grimace dégoûtée.

– Hmmm, très sensuel, il va a-do-rer, plaisanta Draco, en s'accroupissant pour tester un nouvel angle de vue.

Il continua à mitrailler Harry de photos pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de déclarer la séance terminée.

C'était la veille de Noël. Un mois était passé depuis que Harry avait toqué à sa porte, portant un pull noir délavé et des chaussettes dépareillées.

Draco participait désormais activement au blog de justaguy, se découvrant au fil des jours une passion dévorante pour la photographie.

Il ignorait pourquoi il ne s'y était pas mis plus tôt. Après tout, il avait toujours aimé capturer et _posséder_ la beauté – et Merlin comme Harry était beau.

La photographie était une source de plaisir et d'accomplissement et, bien souvent, il se réveillait le matin avec l'envie de partir à l'aventure, avec pour seule arme son Reflex autour du cou.

La plupart du temps, il essayait de faire de beaux clichés de Harry, expérimentant avec les réglages de son appareil photo puis, après, avec un logiciel de retouche. Ce soir-là, cependant, les deux sorciers avaient décidé de faire une série de photos très casuelles, en partie parce que c'était marrant, en partie parce qu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose de tous les sextoys que justaguy avait reçus de la part de ses fans pour Noël.

Le temps de la séance photo, le lit de Draco avait été recouvert de paquets cadeaux et Harry avait été installé au milieu, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un bonnet de Père Noël. Les photos le montraient déballant – et testant – toy après toy.

– Je ne pensais pas que prendre des photos pour le blog te plairait autant, dit Harry en abandonnant le gode rose sur le lit pour renfiler son caleçon et son pantalon.

– Moi non plus, mais il faut croire que je suis généreux, dit Draco en lui tendant son tee-shirt.

– Généreux ? répéta distraitement Harry, en se rhabillant. Tu as vu mon pull ?

– Je partage des photos du corps nu de mon partenaire au monde entier ! s'exclama Draco, en récupérant le pull de Harry sous une chaise et en le lui donnant. Que dis-je, à _l'univers _car les martiens ont forcément internet.

– Comme d'habitude, tu exagères, dit Harry en passant sa tête dans le col et ses bras dans les manches. Et Merlin, n'utilise pas le mot _partenaire,_ on dirait que tu as cinquante ans.

– Grâce à mes talents artistiques, ta communauté grandit, Potter, que tu en aies conscience ou non. Aujourd'hui, tu tiens un blogspot, demain tu feras la Une de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

– Mais oui, c'est ça, rit Harry en remettant ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Et après-demain, je deviens champion de basket !

– Ça n'a rien à voir et tu es trop petit, répliqua Draco d'un ton impitoyable.

Harry croisa les bras, l'air boudeur.

– Oh mon pauvre petit loup, minauda Draco en lui tapotant la joue, feignant l'inquiétude. Tu as mal quelque part ?

– A mon ego.

– Oh, où donc se situe cet organe ? Là ? demanda Draco, en posant sa main sur le ventre de Harry. Ou bien là ?

Il frôla l'entrejambe de Harry, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

– On va être en retard, protesta le brun d'une voix faible.

– Tu as raison, dit Draco, en hochant résolument la tête et en se dirigeant aussitôt vers la porte d'entrée. Allons-y.

Harry lâcha un juron retentissant mais il suivit Draco hors de l'appartement.

Depuis que Harry et lui avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, un mois plus tôt, de nombreuses choses avaient changé dans la vie de Draco.

Premièrement, son appartement était devenu beaucoup plus accueillant et lumineux maintenant que Harry y passait souvent la nuit.

Deuxièmement, son placard à souvenirs ne lui inspirait plus ni désir ni dégoût. Draco savait où était son passé et cela lui suffisait. Il était très occupé à profiter de son présent.

Troisièmement, sa mère et lui avaient échangé plusieurs lettres et Draco lui avait proposé de passer le réveillon de Noël au Manoir, si elle le voulait bien. Et elle le voulait bien.

– Dis-moi qu'on le fera en rentrant, dit Harry à voix basse, alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du point de Transplanage le plus proche.

– Je le promets, dit Draco d'un ton solennel. J'insérerai ma queue entre tes fesses après qu'on aura dîné avec ma mère et la carcasse de mon père.

Harry lui jeta un regard soucieux avant de lui prendre la main. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence dans le froid de décembre.

Le stress et la panique menaçaient de s'emparer des jambes de Draco et de lui faire faire demi-tour. Il allait revoir sa mère. Il allait présenter officiellement Harry à sa mère. Il allait aussi voir ce qu'il restait de son père...

Mais Harry lui serra un peu plus fort la main et Draco se sentit tout de suite plus calme.

Ils se rendaient au Manoir ensemble. Ils feraient l'amour en rentrant. Tout allait bien, tout irait bien. Harry était là.

Quand ils arrivèrent au point de Transplanage, Draco broyait littéralement la main de Harry dans la sienne. Il compta jusqu'à trois puis se laissa envahir par les souvenirs. Il revoyait les grilles en fer noir du Manoir, les jardins à la française, les statues en marbre, les paons albinos, les hauts murs de pierre, les toits pointus des tourelles...

Un instant plus tard, il avait quitté Londres et son air pollué et bruyant. Il était de retour dans la campagne de son enfance, où sa mère l'attendait.

– Draco, tu es vraiment venu, dit Narcissa Malfoy d'une voix tremblante, en poussant la grille de fer forgé.

Draco lâcha la main de Harry et fit quelques pas vers elle. Il prit le temps d'étudier son visage et son allure, recensant chaque nouvelle ride et chaque nouvelle mèche grise, avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras, enfonçant son visage dans sa longue chevelure blonde et argentée.

Au loin, Aquila son hibou grand duc hulula.

Six ans plus tôt, Draco était parti en colère, en se jurant de ne pas regarder en arrière.

Aujourd'hui, il rentrait. Il avait la boule au ventre mais son cœur était en paix et rempli d'espoir.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : Alpha Draconis est l'étoile la plus connue de la constellation du Dragon car elle indiquait le pôle nord céleste à l'époque des égyptiens. Gamma Draconis est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation.
> 
> Note (2) : Mad World est un méga hit du groupe Tears for Fears sortie en 1982. Elle a été reprise par Michael Andrews et Gary Jules pour le film Donnie Darko en 2001, et a eu un tel succès qu'elle est devenue un single en 2003, en haut des chartes un peu partout dans le monde. Et les gens comme moi l'ont découverte dans Riverdale (honte).
> 
> Note (3) Le saut en parachute fait ressentir ce genre de sensations. La chute libre donne l'impression de planer ou d'être en apesanteur. Par contre, la montée en avion qui la précède est super stressante ;__;
> 
> Epilogue en ligne début janvier je l'espère (date à préciser) : comme annoncé plus haut, je n'ai rien écrit encore, donc je vous invite à me proposer vos idées ou vos envies ! Ouvrez-moi vos coeurs SVP


	10. Réveil et Réveillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Harry débarque chez Draco, le secret éclate. Draco décide d'aller de l'avant et d'être heureux. Il devient le photographe officiel de justaguy. Les deux sorciers sont invités au Manoir pour Noël.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsoir ! Vous manquiez d'agrumes et de moments simples, voici une tranche de vie et de citron :D Et en prime, un POV Harry !

* * *

**TIPHERET ET JUSTAGUY**

**Épilogue, 1ère partie : Réveil et Réveillon**

_ **''un soleil entrait en combustion entre ses jambes''** _

* * *

_25 décembre 2004_

_tap tap tap tap tap_

Harry grogna doucement dans son sommeil.

_tap tap tap tap tap_

Il se tourna sur le côté, tirant la couette sur sa tête.

_tap tap tap tap tap_

Résigné, il entrouvrit les yeux et un monde trouble se matérialisa peu à peu devant lui.

Draco n'était pas dans le lit. Il était assis à son ordinateur, ses doigts volant sur le clavier comme ceux d'un pianiste fou.

Harry referma les yeux et retomba dans les brumes du sommeil.

La deuxième fois qu'il se réveilla, la pièce était silencieuse. Draco était toujours au pc mais il avait cessé de tapoter sur le clavier. Il avait un mug de café à la main.

– Hey, marmonna Harry, la langue pâteuse. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

– Salut, sourit Draco en se tournant vers Harry. Je répondais à nos fans. Ils ont a-do-ré la série de photos d'hier.

Harry lui fit un sourire paresseux en retour. Le blog de justaguy n'avait jamais eu aussi fière allure que depuis que Draco y participait. Les textes étaient relus, les photos, retravaillées, et les commentaires recevaient systématiquement une réponse.

– Tu me lis quelques com's ? demanda Harry en s'étirant dans le lit, tel un chat à taille humaine.

– Tu es sûr d'être assez réveillé pour suivre ?

– Huhum.

Draco haussa un sourcil mais il se tourna vers l'écran sans discuter.

– Très bien, alors j'y vais. Biman56 : _Oh mon dieu, t'es en feu dans cette série ! Du pur hédonisme, très sensuel. Ton alchimie avec le photographe est incroyable_. Handcuffsplease : _j'ai cliqué pour le bonnet de Père Noël, je suis resté pour le reste_.** (1)**

– Handcuff est un sacré poseur, déclara Harry en étouffant un bâillement. Continue, je t'écoute.

– Selon spermhunter, _certains mecs sont nés pour être baisés par des toys, justaguy est l'un d'eux_. _PS : mes félicitations au photographe, dont j'apprécie particulièrement le travail et avec lequel je rêverais de collaborer. Je suis d'ailleurs convaincu qu'il a le corps d'une statue grecque, le visage d'un ange et les attributs d'un taureau._

– Pardonne-moi de douter, mais ça m'étonnerait que spermhunter ait écrit ton _apologie._

– Tu le saurais si tu sortais du lit pour vérifier, mais comme tu es un fainéant de la pire espèce, tu vas être obligé de me croire sur parole. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Très lapidaires, dirtymind4men, polarbear4u et youngcumwarrior disent respectivement 1) _superbe queue_, _woaw,_ 2)_ ça c'est une belle bite_ et 3) _so hot_.

– Le mec qui aime les pieds n'a pas commenté ?

– Tu parles de longtoeslover ? Évidemment qu'il a commenté et son message est à la fois mignon et terrifiant, comme d'habitude : _je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de cette série de photos dans ma vie, mais la voilà et c'est un délice. Quelle excitation d'attendre l'ouverture de chaque paquet... quel bonheur que de savoir que mon cadeau figure sur ces photos ! Je suis ravi de voir que tu l'aimes autant et que tu l'as déjà adopté. Je te souhaite de joyeuses fêtes en compagnie tes êtres chers. J'espère un jour que ton photographe te léchera les orteils (slurp)._

– Il a vraiment écrit « slurp » ?

– Seulement entre parenthèses, dit Draco avec un regret dans la voix. En fait, ils sont nombreux à parler de leurs cadeaux... Par exemple, Littlecumboi : _mon pluuug ! _ethOrnyguy123 : _heureux que tu aies apprécié mon cadeau :D (le ring)._ Rien de très intéressant, finalement... Ah, germanikussss s'essaye au haiku : _contenu incroyable / tu as l'air délicieux / je rêve de te dévorer en entier_.

– Et le daddy en slip ?

– Whitespeedodad ? Pour tout te dire, je suis un peu déçu. Il a simplement écrit : _nous sommes beaucoup à vouloir être à la place de ces toys_. Il aurait pu écrire _merci_ ou _joyeux noël_ quand même, ça ne l'aurait pas tué. Ah, je ne t'ai pas dit, on a un nouveau commentateur... Lust77, ça te dit quelque chose ?

– Hmm... Non ?

– Voilà ce qu'il a écrit : _je dois avouer que je connais toutes tes photos, j'ai même regarder... – _regarder ER, Harry _– … certaines de tes vidéos plusieurs fois. Très, très sexy, magnifique corps, beaux cheveux (et j'en suis certain un minois à croquer). Sans oublier un engin bien huilé (hoho). Est-ce que tu as déjà penser... – _ER, évidemment – ... _à faire des vidéos avec quelqu'un d'autre ? je serais okay si besoin lol. Continue comme ça jeune homme, tu fais du bon boulot !_

– Qu'est-ce que t'as répondu ?

– Merci et bonne annER, ER.

– Draco, t'abuses... protesta Harry, ses mots se perdant dans un énième bâillement.

Il avait surestimé sa capacité à rester concentré. La voix de Draco le berçait et le sommeil lui tendait de nouveau les bras...

– Ça va, ne fais pas semblant d'être effarouché, Potter, je sais très bien que tu aimes mon côté _bitch_, rétorqua Draco. **(2) **Tu veux savoir ce qu'a écrit thirstyfag69 ?

– Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus vraiment. Il jouait avec la clef dorée qu'il portait autour du cou, en repensant à la soirée de la veille. Il ne mettrait sûrement pas son souvenir du dîner chez les Malfoy en fiole, mais le sexe qui avait suivi... peut-être...

**xXxxXxxXx**

_souvenir du 24 décembre 2004_

Comme prévu, fêter Noël en compagnie de Narcissa Malfoy et de feu Lucius Malfoy n'était pas une affaire plaisante. En réalité, ce fut même un des moments les plus gênants que Harry ait eu le malheur de vivre – et Harry avait déjà pris un bain moussant avec Mimi Geignarde.

Le pire était que Narcissa s'était visiblement donné beaucoup de mal pour les recevoir dans une ambiance festive et chaleureuse. Elle avait fait dresser une petite table ronde dans un salon tout aussi petit et tout aussi rond, et elle avait fait décorer la pièce aux couleurs de Noël et de Gryffondor.

Des petits cerfs dansaient sur les serviettes en tissu, les verres faisaient des bruits de grelots et la nappe était, semblait-il, faite de neige enchantée.

Harry appréciait les efforts de la mère de Draco mais il aurait peut-être préféré dîner à la longue table austère de la salle à manger principale. Au moins, il lui aurait été impossible de cogner ses coudes contre ceux de Lucius ou de confondre son verre avec celui de Narcissa.

Il était aussi très embarrassé par la surcharge de guirlandes rouges, de boules de Noël ocres, de lutins pourpres et de casse-noisette dorés. L'hommage donné à sa Maison le touchait mais les serpents gravés et sculptés ça et là ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards mauvais en dardant leurs langues fourchues. Ils le tenaient sûrement responsable des bonnets de noël dont on les avait affublés.

Et bien sûr, il y avait Lucius.

– Bilby, raccompagne Lucius dans sa chambre, ordonna soudain Narcissa d'une voix sèche.

L'Elfe qui donnait à manger à Lucius reposa la cuillère à soupe dans l'assiette. Lucius ne réagit pas.

– Maîtresse ? balbutia l'Elfe en se triturant les mains. Maître Lucius n'a pas assez–

– Ne conteste pas mes ordres, la coupa Narcissa. Je lui donnerai à manger plus tard. Mon fils et son invité sont gênés par sa présence.

– Mère, bredouilla Draco tandis que Harry s'écriait :

– Madame, non–

Narcissa les ignora et renvoya Lucius et Bilby. Dès que les portes se furent refermées derrière eux, elle recommença à manger comme si de rien n'était.

– Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu que vous n'étiez pas à l'aise, dit-elle d'un ton gracieux en se tamponnant la bouche avec le coin de sa serviette. Je n'aurai jamais honte de Lucius. Voyez-vous, il est mon âme et il restera toujours mon âme, même après sa mort et même après la mienne. Mais il n'est pas votre âme à vous. Ni toi, Draco, ni vous, Harry, ne devriez être obligé de le voir.

– Je n'ai pas honte de lui non plus, la contredit aussitôt Draco, sa main serrée sur son couteau. Il m'est simplement difficile de le voir ainsi.

– Tu as pitié, acquiesça Narcissa. Tu ne devrais pas, ton père est très loin d'ici. Tu devrais plutôt avoir pitié de moi, qui suis trop égoïste et trop lâche pour accepter son départ.

– Je ne pourrais jamais, protesta Draco en lâchant son couteau, qui s'enfonça dans la neige de la nappe avec un petit _pof._

Il regardait sa mère droit dans les yeux, ses sourcils tordus par un mélange de chagrin et de compréhension, de tristesse et d'acceptation.

Harry savait qu'il pensait à son placard secret et à toutes ces fioles de souvenirs dont il ne pouvait se séparer. A cet instant-là précis, Draco devait ressentir une connexion parfaite avec sa mère, qui avait elle choisi de vivre avec un souvenir de chair et d'os.

Harry, lui, pensait à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit dans les Limbes.

_N'ai pas pitié des morts, Harry. Aie plutôt pitié des vivants et surtout de ceux qui vivent sans amour. _

Narcissa avait passé les six dernières années cloîtrée dans cet immense manoir, avec une poignée d'Elfes de Maison et la carcasse ambulante de son mari. Harry avait-il pitié d'elle pour autant ? Non, bien sûr que non. Narcissa ne lui inspirait pas de la pitié mais une infinie compassion.

Un _pop_ sonore retentit alors, brisant l'épais silence. Un Elfe de Maison était apparu avec un chariot étincelant.

– Maîtresse, Maître, Monsieur, claironna-t-il en soulevant une cloche en argent, révélant un plat fumant. Le plat de résistance.

Tandis que l'Elfe les servait, Narcissa se tourna vers Harry.

– Harry, est-ce que votre cousin se teint aussi les cheveux ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air sincèrement intéressée. Sans nul doute espérait-elle entendre que oui, effectivement, Dudley Dursley avait lui aussi les cheveux colorés et que c'était là une coutume moldue, incompréhensible mais très respectable.

Mais Harry, qui ne pouvait imaginer son cousin – d'ailleurs, comment Narcissa savait-elle qu'il avait un cousin ? – valider le style de Draco, fut incapable de mentir.

– Dudley ne se teindrait jamais les cheveux, encore moins en rose, répondit-il avec honnêteté.

– C'est bien ce que j'imaginais, soupira Narcissa en zieutant la mèche rose de son fils. Et je suppose que votre cousin ne travaille pas non plus dans un pub... je veux dire, dans un_ coffee shop_ ?

– Non, répondit Harry, en jetant un regard d'excuse à Draco. A dernière nouvelle, il travaille avec son père, mon oncle. Mon oncle est directeur d'une entreprise de perceuses. Ce sont des... outils qui servent à faire des trous.

Narcissa cligna des yeux, déconcertée. Elle se demandait sûrement si, finalement, préparer des boissons chaudes n'était pas un métier qui avait plus de sens que celui du cousin de Harry.

– Draco fait de très bons cafés, continua Harry car personne ne disait rien. Il sait dessiner des licornes en_ latte art_.

– J'ignorais que les Moldus étaient au courant de l'existence des licornes. Les admirent-ils ?

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant que répondre.

– En quelque sorte, dit Draco prudemment. Elles sont un symbole d'égalité et de fierté, comme les arc-en-ciel, qui représentent toutes les couleurs, toutes les différences...

Narcissa eut un hoquet étranglé.

Avec effarement, Harry s'aperçut qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il baissa vivement la tête, fixant son assiette de ragoût aussi intensément que s'il avait voulu y mettre le feu. Si seulement il avait pris sa Cape d'Invisibilité...

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'un mot fut prononcé. Malgré lui, Harry imaginait le regard que la mère et le fils s'échangeaient par dessus sa tête, leurs yeux gris et bleus débordant de tendresse, d'amour, de bienveillance et de tout plein d'autres sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas, car ses parents étaient morts.

– Draco, tu me l'accorderas sans nul doute, nous avons suffisamment discuté de notre famille ce soir, déclara Narcissa.

– Voulez-vous dire qu'il est temps de parler de notre invité ? demanda Draco.

Harry leva la tête et constata avec soulagement que les deux Malfoy avaient les yeux secs et l'air parfaitement composé.

– Exactement, mon très cher fils, sourit Narcissa, avant de s'adresser à Harry. Votre métier n'est un secret pour personne, même pour moi qui mène une vie loin de la société... Toutefois, je m'interrogeais – arrêtez-moi si je me montre trop indiscrète – sur vos passions. Que faites-vous durant votre temps libre ? Avez-vous un hobby ?

Harry pensa aussitôt à son blog pornographique. A l'idée d'en révéler l'existence à la mère de Draco, il sentit un rire incontrôlable monter dans sa gorge et lui chatouiller les zygomatiques, un rire ample et résonnant qu'il ne pouvait laisser sortir sous aucun prétexte.

– Excusez-moi, dit-il, plié en deux, la main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Je dois aller aux toilettes.

Sans attendre de réponse, il fila à toutes jambes. Dans le couloir, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

> **Harry** : dsl c'était ça ou éclater de rire devant ta mère (la honte pardon pardon pardon)
> 
> _Draco_ : pas grave Potter. Tu pensais au blog ?
> 
> **Harry** : OUI je pensais à la tête qu'elle ferait si je lui montrais les photos et les vidéos
> 
> **Harry** : je veux dire imagine je lui dis « madame Malfoy, voilà notre hobby à votre fils et moi » et je lui montre une photo où je suis à poil avec un gode à la main et un bonnet de père noël
> 
> **Harry** : et elle est intéressée et elle veut en voir d'autres
> 
> **Harry** : et ensuite elle devient commentatrice du blog
> 
> **Harry** : ou pire elle l'est déjà...
> 
> _Draco_ : O_o arrête de te faire des films sur ma mère, Potter, c'est dégoûtant et inconvenant. Reviens stp, c'est le malaise dans le salon.

Harry poussa doucement la porte et retourna s'asseoir, en essayant d'afficher une expression digne.

– Pardon, dit-il du ton le plus neutre de son répertoire. Vous me demandiez quelles activités j'avais à côté de mon travail ?

– Tout à fait, dit Narcissa avec un sourire aimable, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

– Oh, et bien, un peu comme tout le monde. J'aime bien voir mes amis... regarder des films, écouter de la musique... je joue au Quidditch dans le club du Ministère...

A chacune de ses affirmations, Narcissa hochait la tête d'un air entendu. Quand il eut terminé, elle parut surprise.

– Vous ne pratiquez aucun instrument ? Ou peut-être dessinez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Selon elle, il était apparemment inconcevable que Harry ne s'adonne à aucune activité artistique.

– Je prends des photos. Enfin, je pose pour des photos, se vit contraint d'ajouter Harry.

– Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, dit Narcissa, sa bouche formant un grand _O_.

Sa stupéfaction était si grande que Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir insulté.

Draco dut s'en apercevoir car il vola à sa rescousse.

– Il est très bon dans ce qu'il fait, affirma-t-il, sa main serrant brièvement le genou de Harry sous la table.

– Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Harry, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses si je vous ai froissé. Voyez-vous, dans une de ses lettres, mon fils me faisait part de sa passion nouvelle pour la photographie, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez... Oh, s'il-vous-plaît, ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. Si j'ai encore commis une maladresse, faites comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Le regard trahi que Harry avait jeté à Draco ne lui avait pas échappé.

– Enfin, mes enfants, je puis dire que mon cœur s'emplit de joie à vous voir tous les deux aussi épanouis. Peu importe vos activités, tant que vous êtes heureux et amoureux !

– Merci, marmonna Harry, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Draco et sa mère échangèrent un nouveau regard ému.

Bizarrement, après cet épisode-là, la conversation se débloqua.

Tout au long du repas, les deux Malfoy se remémorèrent de vieux souvenirs en riant, avec une complicité qui aurait rendu Harry jaloux si leur joie de se retrouver n'avait pas été aussi évidente.

Au cours du dessert, Narcissa félicita Harry pour son _coming out_, expliquant qu'elle suivait son actualité dans les journaux avec avidité. Harry s'étouffa avec sa poire pochée, car il avait la glaçante impression qu'elle faisait référence à l'article de _Sorcières Hebdo_ discutant de la circonférence de son pénis.

Puis, au moment de se dire au revoir, elle le serra à deux reprises dans ses bras. La première fois, elle lui promit que les portes du Manoir lui seraient toujours ouvertes. La seconde fois, elle le remercia d'avoir ramené son fils à la maison, les yeux embués de larmes.

Draco rougit si fort que la neige accrochée sur ses joues fondit et Harry était si embarrassé qu'il repoussa violemment Narcissa et faillit la faire tomber par terre.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

Harry se repassait la soirée dans sa tête, en se demandant s'il avait apporté tout son soutien à Draco comme il l'aurait dû. Il était venu au Manoir avec dans l'idée d'être là pour son petit ami, de l'épauler dans ce moment dur mais nécessaire...

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été stupide ! Comme s'il n'allait pas lui-même être affecté par cette visite !

En fin de compte, ce dîner avait été tout aussi important pour lui que pour Draco. Harry avait le sentiment précieux de mieux comprendre son petit ami, de savoir plus précisément d'où il venait et ce qu'il avait fui.

Puis ils arrivèrent chez Draco et ils couchèrent ensemble.

**xXx**

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en serrant la couette contre lui, gêné. Son pénis avait durci rien qu'à la pensée de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, dans ce même lit...

**xXx**

_souvenir du 24 décembre 2004_

– Par Merlin ! s'écria Draco après avoir ouvert la porte de son appartement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, inquiet, la main sur sa baguette.

Quelqu'un s'était-il introduit chez Draco en leur absence ? Harry avait entendu parler des cambriolages de Noël mais il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'un serveur de café sans histoire puisse en être la cible...

– Regarde-moi ce foutoir ! jura Draco en se décalant pour laisser entrer Harry.

Harry fit quelques pas en avant, balayant la pièce du regard, ses doigts relâchant lentement leur pression sur sa baguette. Il n'avait jamais vu le studio dans un tel désordre, mais ce n'était pas là l'œuvre d'un quelconque voleur.

En effet, Draco et Harry ne pouvaient blâmer qu'eux-mêmes pour être partis sans rien ranger du tout après la séance de photos spécial Noël.

Partout où Harry posait les yeux, il y avait du papier cadeau et du papier bulle, des boîtes en carton et des emballages en plastique, et des sextoys, Merlin, des sextoys de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes inimaginables.

Le lit croulait sous les morceaux de papier brillant et sous les plugs, fleshlights, cockrings, dildos, chapelets, fourreaux, menottes, plumeaux, sous-vêtements, baillons, roulettes à picots, cravaches et autres accessoires sexuels.

– Potter, explique-toi, ordonna Draco d'une voix calme, implacable.

Même si ses yeux gris étaient aussi froids que la neige qui tombait au dehors, un imperceptible sourire retroussait ses lèvres. Harry sut alors qu'il n'était pas sérieux et qu'il avait simplement envie de jouer.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent, en se tapotant la lèvre comme s'il réfléchissait.

Draco s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent et calculé, son long manteau d'un bleu presque noir ondulant derrière lui comme la nuit.

Harry aimait le voir dans ses jeans troués et ses tee-shirts graphiques mais il mentirait s'il prétendait que la tenue complète de sorcier que Draco avait revêtue ce soir-là le laissait totalement indifférent.

Avec son manteau de velours épais bordé d'argent, ses robes noires brodées de délicats motifs cosmiques et ses bottines lacées de rubans en satin, Draco aurait pu se faire passer pour un jeune Lucius Malfoy s'il n'avait pas eu les cheveux effrontément roses.

Draco se plaça face à Harry et lui empoigna brusquement l'entrejambe au travers du pantalon.

– Tu n'as pas été très sage tout à l'heure, regarde dans quel état tu as mis mon lit, susurra-t-il d'un ton affecté, son pouce caressant négligemment Harry. Et tu n'es pas très repentant, Potter... non, tu ne l'es pas tout, sinon, pourquoi est-ce que ton pénis serait en train de grossir dans ma main, hmm ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas répondre. Au jeu auquel ils jouaient, Draco aurait toujours raison.

– Je vois que tu as appris à tenir ta langue, par contre, sourit Draco, en malaxant lentement Harry, qui gémit entre ses dents. Oh, tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry resta immobile et silencieux, luttant pour ne pas se frotter plus fort contre la main de Draco.

Avec un sourire narquois, Draco s'agenouilla par terre, son manteau se répandant autour de lui comme un nuage de velours, son visage à hauteur de l'entrejambe de Harry.

Il souffla sur la bosse qui déformait le tissu, sa bouche chaude flottant à quelques centimètres seulement de Harry. Puis il se pencha un peu plus en avant et déposa sur le pantalon un minuscule baiser.

Les doigts tendus à s'en casser les articulations, les mâchoires serrées à s'en déchausser les dents, Harry supporta cette douce torture pendant plusieurs minutes. Il luttait de tout son être pour ne pas attraper Draco par les épaules et coller sa bouche contre sa bite. Draco le sucerait quand il en aurait envie.

Et le blond finit effectivement par refermer ses lèvres autour du gland de Harry, au travers du pantalon en coton. Il léchait, lapait, suçait le tissu fin, sa salive traversant les couches de vêtement pour se mélanger au pré-sperme qui maculait déjà le caleçon de Harry.

Ce dernier garda sagement les bras le long du corps, même lorsque Draco défit sa braguette et baissa son pantalon. Draco lui jeta un regard approbateur, le félicitant silencieusement pour sa discipline, et reprit sa fellation au travers du caleçon.

Harry sentait, avec une intensité nouvelle, la langue de Draco le long de sa bite, ses lèvres autour de son gland, les mouvements obscènes de sa gorge. L'absence de contact direct ne faisait que décupler son excitation.

Draco devait en avoir conscience, car il ne cessait de lever les yeux vers lui et de lui faire des sourires provocateurs, comme pour le défier de jouir sans son autorisation.

Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Pour se calmer, il essaya de penser à la soirée malaisante qu'ils venaient de passer au Manoir mais cette tactique se retourna contre lui.

Il était incapable de se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient mangé, par contre, il revoyait très bien la bouche délicate de Draco, pincée autour d'une fourchette en argent, sa gorge blanche déglutissant du champagne, ses dents parfaites croquant dans une carotte fumée...

N'était-ce pas incroyable que cette même bouche soit désormais en train de suçoter le caleçon que Harry avait porté toute la journée ?

De la même manière, Harry était incapable de se souvenir de ce dont ils avaient discuté, mais il n'avait aucun mal à se rappeler des compliments que Narcissa avait faits sur les magnifiques vêtements de son fils, la finesse de son analyse politique et la précision de son coup de baguette.

N'était-ce pas fabuleux que ce bijou de l'aristocratie soit désormais à genoux devant lui ?

Le sang affluait dans le bas-ventre de Harry, un soleil entrait en combustion entre ses jambes. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes mais l'orgasme avait déjà atteint le bout de son pénis...

Au moment où Harry allait passer de l'autre côté – trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt – Draco lui fit un large sourire et recula lentement la tête, laissant ses incisives le frôler sur toute sa longueur.

– Allonge-toi sur le dos, ordonna l'ancien Serpentard d'une voix douce.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour reprendre son souffle et retrouver l'usage de ses membres.

Quand il fut capable de bouger, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et s'allongea sur le lit au milieu des morceaux de papiers et des jouets sexuels. Il sentait les billes froides d'un chapelet sous sa cuisse, la mollesse d'un gode dans son dos et la douceur d'un plumeau érotique dans le creux de son cou.

Draco jeta des sortilèges de nettoyage et de protection sur un plug en métal et un cockring en silicone, puis il s'accroupit au pied du lit, les deux toys à la main et, dans les yeux, une question silencieuse.

En guise de réponse, Harry saisit ses chevilles et leva ses jambes écartées, tout en lui lançant un regard brûlant, presque prétentieux. Un instant plus tard, il avait un plug glacé dans l'anus et un anneau tiède à la base de son pénis.

Dès qu'il bougeait, il sentait son anus s'ajuster autour du plug froid et dur, ainsi que son pénis raide et lourd remuer dans les airs comme un absurde bâton...

Malgré son désir de gesticuler afin de déclencher d'autres de ces délicieuses sensations, Harry demeura immobile, les mains autour des chevilles, exposant les parties les plus intimes de son corps au regard de l'autre sorcier.

_De un_, il ne voulait pas paraître trop enthousiaste et _de deux_, il aimait quand Draco le regardait ainsi.

Le blond s'était relevé et il admirait Harry avec une passion insondable, avec une voracité presque sauvage. Il avait l'air d'un jeune peintre devant un tableau de maître ou d'un amoureux du ciel sous la voie lactée.

La lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux d'orage reflétait à la fois l'adoration et la jalousie, le désir de protéger et celui de profaner.

Sans jamais quitter Harry du regard, Draco s'assit sur une chaise en bois dur et croisa les jambes, ses doigts pianotant sur sa cuisse dans un signe d'impatience, l'air aussi confortablement installé que s'il était enfoncé dans un trône matelassé.

Harry comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il attendait... que le show commence.

Comme il n'avait aucune raison de le faire patienter, il lâcha ses chevilles et prit le plumeau qui lui chatouillait le cou. Il arracha une plume et jeta arrogamment le reste du jouet en direction de son spectateur, qui le rattrapa au vol avec un air appréciateur.

Draco n'avait jamais semblé aussi puissant qu'à ce moment-là, habillé comme un vampire de feuilleton télévisé et caressant pensivement un bouquet de plumes blanches.

Harry s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit, cillant à peine lorsque ses fesses rencontrèrent le matelas et que le plug s'enfonça plus profondément en lui.

Il s'amusa avec la plume pendant de longues minutes. Il la passa dans son cou, taquinant sa jugulaire comme un baiser fantôme, et poussant malgré lui de petits soupirs tièdes. Il la glissa sous son aisselle et ne put s'arrêter de hoqueter et de trembler, cherchant à échapper à ses torturantes caresses. Il brossa ses mamelons avec et ceux-là se tendirent, durs, ronds et sombres.

Alors qu'il martyrisait ses côtes, ses flans, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le bout de son pénis, il se tendait impossiblement, ses doigts se crispant sur les draps, son bassin se décollant du lit, son sperme cherchant désespérément à passer la barrière du cockring... Il sentait le regard exalté de Draco sur lui, sa frustration qui suintait et emplissait l'atmosphère...

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il lâcha la plume et reprit ses chevilles entre ses mains, pantelant, tremblant. Il retrouva peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même.

L'heure du grand final était arrivée. Harry se concentra sur les muscles de son anus. Il les contracta et les décontracta. Lentement, très lentement, il poussa le plug hors de lui.

Draco le regardait faire avec une férocité dangereuse. Il écrasait le plumeau dans sa main et semblait prêt à bondir à tout moment.

Harry poussa, poussa et poussa encore. Son anus se dilata pour laisser passer la partie la plus large du toy avant de se resserrer rapidement sur du vide. Le plug tomba sur le lit sans un bruit.

Draco regardait le trou de chair palpitant sous ses yeux comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi attirant.

– Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps... d'honorer ta promesse ? demanda Harry d'une voix essoufflée. Comment tu avais dit ça, déjà ? Insérer ta queue entre mes fesses ?

Draco rit en agitant la tête. Il jeta ce qu'il restait du plumeau par terre. Un instant plus tard, il était au dessus de Harry, entièrement nu. Son pénis protégé et lubrifié était collé contre son entrée tiède.

– Je t'en prie, pas besoin de toquer à la porte, dit Harry d'un ton faussement blasé.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et enfonça son pénis en lui. Il le pénétra sans relâche, infatigable comme une machine, son bassin pivotant pour toucher sa prostate, ses testicules claquant contre lui à chaque coup de reins.

Harry finit par le supplier de lui enlever son cockring et de l'autoriser à jouir. Quelques minutes après, il éjaculait sur son torse et sur celui de Draco. Draco ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

Claqués mais ravis, ils se nettoyèrent d'un coup de baguette las et sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil...

Ainsi s'acheva le soir de Noël.

**xXxxXxxXx**

– equinoxx11 dit que tu es _un_ _bottom fantastique_ et que je suis _un photographe digne de Michel-Ange_. Michel-Ange, Harry, tu entends ça ? Un photographe digne de Michel-Ange ! Comme s'il y avait des appareils photo à la Renaissance... Salazar, je pourrais relire ce message tous les matins sans me lasser. Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ? Tu dors ? Potter !

– Non, non ! dit Harry en sursautant, désorienté. Je t'écoutais.

Sous le regard dubitatif de Draco, il rectifia.

– D'accord, je pense que je me suis assoupi quelques minutes. Désolé.

– Tu as raté les meilleurs, ronchonna Draco en faisant la moue. Je peux te relire les deux messages de IcallHimDaddy, si tu veux.

– Oui, d'accord. Je veux bien, répondit Harry en s'asseyant au bord du lit et en se claquant les joues. C'est bon, je suis réveillé.

– Premier commentaire de IcallHimDaddy : _okay, c'était superbement érotico-sexy. D'habitude, je n'aime pas trop (SPOILER!)_... – « spoiler » en majuscules, entre parenthèses et avec trois points d'exclamation – … _les gag balls mais cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment super hot. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de juter après la cinquième photo. Plusieurs longues giclées de sperme, hummm, délicieux. Je reviendrai voir les autres photos un peu plus tard. J'espère qu'elles seront tout aussi chaudes ! Merci pour ton travail et pour cette branlette de qualité._

– Je ne sais honnêtement pas comment je suis censé réagir, grimaça Harry.

– Et attends, ce n'est pas fini. Il est revenu à deux heures du matin et il a posté ça : _De retour comme promis. Wow, j'ai adoré. Félicitations au photographe et à toi, justaguy. Grâce à vous, j'ai déchargé une quantité de foutre impressionnante. Chapeau, les gars, ça m'a fait du bien ! Et maintenant, au dodo :)_ Par Merlin, tes fans sont dégoûtants quand ils s'y mettent.

– Ce sont aussi les tiens, le corrigea Harry en se levant et en s'étirant les bras.

Il alla jusqu'à Draco, toujours assis au pc, et l'embrassa sur la joue avec un bruit de succion mouillé.

– Tu es aussi dégoûtant que tes fans ! s'écria Draco, horrifié, en s'essuyant la joue. Et tu devrais aller te débarbouiller. Je crois que tu as dormi la bouche ouverte.

– J'adore quand tu sous-entends que j'ai une haleine de chacal, sourit Harry de toutes ses dents, en se penchant pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Draco fronça le nez mais il se laissa faire.

– Je ne le sous-entends pas, je le dis haut et fort, rétorqua-t-il un peu à retardement.

Comme avoir le dernier mot rendait Draco beaucoup plus heureux que la moyenne des personnes, Harry lui accorda ce petit plaisir et se rendit dans la salle de bain en sifflotant.

Même s'il venait à peine de se lever et qu'il n'avait pas encore pris son café, il passait déjà une bonne journée.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : Ces pseudonymes et commentaires sont mi-fictifs mi-réels (on va dire très inspirés de ce que j'ai pu trouver au hasard de mes sombres déambulations sur internet). Comme vous le savez, j'aime d'amour les touches de réalisme.
> 
> Note 2) : Bitch est un terme que je n'emploierai pas personnellement mais je ne suis pas Draco.
> 
> Seconde partie de l'épilogue en ligne le 25 janvier : jour de l'an chez Ginny et Blaise / ode totalement imprévue à Britney Spears / retour au 12, Square Grimmauld pour encore un peu plus de LIMONADE parce que le citron c'est super bon pour la santé.
> 
> Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Au vu de la longueur de l'épilogue, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux (j'espère que personne ne s'en plaindra :D ). Je bosse avec assiduité sur la deuxième partie.
> 
> J'espère que ce petit bonus vous aura plu car je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. J'attends vos retours avec impatience :)


	11. Jour de l'an et Voyage intergalactique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Harry et Draco sont heureux, amoureux, et ils prennent des photos pornographiques ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsoir ! Je suis en avance, waouh. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**TIPHERET ET JUSTAGUY**

**Épilogue, 2ème partie : Jour de l'an et Voyage intergalactique**

_ **''des entités divines libérées de la matière''** _

* * *

_31 décembre 2004_

Harry et Draco passèrent le nouvel an chez Ginny et Blaise, qui avaient récemment aménagé dans une grande maison à la campagne.

La foule était dense et hétéroclite : anciens camarades de classe, professeurs divers et variés, joueurs de Quidditch internationaux, membres d'un club de billard sorcier, vagues connaissances conviées pour une raison ou une autre, Elfes Libres, Gobelins, et tout un tas d'autres éléments inclassables et bigarrés.

L'alcool coulait à flot. Partout, on dansait sur les hits de l'année en se renversant de la bière et des cocktails dessus, ou bien on prenait une pause à l'écart du _dance floor_, et on riait et parlait très fort dans l'oreille de son interlocuteur pour se faire entendre.

– Potter ! roucoula Pansy, en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues et fit aussitôt apparaître un mouchoir pour effacer les marques de rouge à lèvres qu'elle y avait laissés.

– Salut Pansy ! sourit Harry en levant sa choppe vers elle. Ça va, même si je n'ai pas vu Draco depuis un moment, il parle avec Théodore Nott, je crois. Et toi, depuis la dernière fois ? C'était à ta fête, c'est ça ?

– Je me porte comme un charme, oui, tout va pour le mieux ! Dis-moi, j'aimerais discuter de quelque chose avec toi, ça t'ennuierait de m'accompagner dehors ?

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers les canapés où Draco, Théo et quelques Gobelins étaient regroupés, Harry haussa les épaules et la suivit à l'extérieur. La température chuta d'une trentaine de degrés et le silence enneigé les enveloppa, presque sinistre à côté du vacarme de la fête.

Ils firent quelques pas sous la neige mais ils se mirent très vite d'accord sur l'inutilité et de la stupidité d'une telle promenade. Ils se réfugièrent donc dans la balancelle de jardin, dont le toit et les parois en bois donnaient au moins l'illusion d'être à l'abri du froid.

Harry, qui n'avait aucun désir de mourir d'hypothermie, invoqua de petites flammes bleues qu'il suspendit autour d'eux.

– Très romantique, Potter, ironisa Pansy avant de se tourner vers lui d'un air décidé. Tu sais que _Sorcières Hebdo_ a publié une série d'articles lors de ton_ coming out_, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça. Il avait déjà l'impression de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

– Et bien, ils ont rencontré un sacré succès. Je ne peux pas te donner les chiffres mais crois-moi, ils sont très impressionnants. Ton image publique a changé, Potter. Avant, les gens croyaient en toi... Aujourd'hui, ils s'identifient à toi. Ils ne t'admirent plus parce que tu es un héros, ils t'admirent parce que tu es ce qu'ils voudraient être, ce qu'ils pourraient être s'ils osaient s'affirmer et se montrer tels qu'ils sont réellement.

– Oh, heu... d'accord, dit Harry, sans savoir s'il devait la remercier ou pas. Tu parlais d'un projet ? Tu veux ouvrir une nouvelle rubrique ?

– Tout à fait ! s'exclama Pansy en claquant des mains, ravie qu'il comprenne aussi vite. Je me disais qu'il était possible de faire quelque chose avec tes photos. Rien de trop provocant, bien sûr, le but n'étant pas de créer de raccourcis dangereux entre homosexualité et–

– Je ne suis pas homo, je suis bi, rectifia Harry d'un ton absent, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Attends, de quelles photos tu parles ?

Pendant un instant, Pansy se figea, puis elle porta la main à sa joue, sa mâchoire se décrochant comme dans un dessin animé. Elle avait l'air aussi choquée que si Harry venait de l'inviter à une partouze organisée par Horace Slughorn.

– Par la chatte de Circé, Draco ne t'a pas dit ? Harry, mon chou, je suis au courant de tout. Des photos moldues que tu prenais avec ton appareil photo moldu, de vos conversations par messages immatériels moldus, des photos moldues que Draco prend de toi... Oh, le petit salaud ! Quelle faute de goût, quel manque de tact ! s'écria-t-elle, en se claquant les joues des deux mains à multiples reprises, affligée.

Harry jeta machinalement un œil autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Heureusement pour lui, le jardin était désert.

– Ce... ce n'est pas grave, bafouilla-t-il. Non, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas un secret. Enfin, si, c'en est un, mais ce n'est pas un secret _secret._ Ron et Hermione sont au courant. Ginny aussi.

– Alors Blaise est lui aussi dans la confidence. Ginny et lui se disent tout.

– Et bien, heu... ça fait déjà suffisamment de personnes. J'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi, Pansy.

– Oui, oui, bien sûr, accepta aussitôt la sorcière, l'air sincère quoique toujours un peu choquée. Tu as ma parole.

Harry étudia pendant quelques secondes sa mine désolée, puis il se rendit compte qu'il la croyait.

Depuis Poudlard, Pansy et lui se voyaient de manière irrégulière, parfois toutes les semaines, parfois tous les six mois. Au gré de leurs rencontres dans les pubs, les clubs et les événements officiels, ils avaient fini par devenir assez proches. Parfois, Harry se disait même qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de l'amitié.

Maintenant qu'il sortait avec Draco, il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour que Pansy et lui franchissent finalement ce stade.

– Ce n'est pas grave, répéta-t-il avec un peu plus de conviction. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me proposer ? Comme je t'ai dit, j'aimerais mieux que personne d'autre ne sache que je fais des photos de ce type. De toute façon, je serais étonné si elles étaient publiables dans un journal grand public. Je ne sais pas ce que t'a raconté Draco précisément, mais elles sont vraiment... vraiment... enfin, tu vois.

– Oh, j'en sais assez pour te confirmer que mon boss n'accepterait jamais de les publier, même censurées. Tu te rends compte, un sorcier qui met des sous-vêtements de sorcière !

Harry dut avoir l'air particulièrement désabusé car Pansy lui adressa une grimace d'excuse qui exposait ses gencives.

– Oh, Potter, j'ai encore gaffé, c'est ça ? Oublie, fais comme si je ne savais rien de votre série de photos pour le nouvel an – même si j'approuve totalement le choix de couleur noir et or, très chic, très à propos. Bref, revenons-en à mon projet. Mon idée était d'ouvrir une rubrique de portraits, sous le signe de la diversité sexuelle. J'aimerais commencer par toi, pour ensuite recevoir d'autres célébrités, mais aussi des lecteurs et lectrices, des passants dans la rue... En fait, toute personne qui aurait envie de partager un morceau de son histoire personnelle. Je voyais bien ça sous la forme d'une double page, avec d'un côté quelques photos sexy mais pas trop et de l'autre un témoignage ou une interview.

Ses yeux étaient plissés, contemplant quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait voir. De toute évidence, Pansy avait déjà écrit plusieurs articles de la rubrique dans sa tête et elle était mentalement en train de les passer en revue.

– C'est une chouette idée, admit Harry. Je vais y réfléchir. On pourrait en reparler une prochaine fois ?

– Voilà les coordonnées de ma Cheminette professionnelle, dit la sorcière en lui tendant une carte de visite en forme de fleur. Si tu te demandes quelle est cette fleur, c'est une pensée, comme dans mon prénom. Astucieux, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, appelle-moi, Potter !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se leva, lui adressa un clin d'œil par dessus son épaule et s'éclipsa avec la théâtralité typique des Serpentards.

Harry renouvela le charme de flammes bleues. Il resta quelques minutes de plus dans la balancelle, songeant à cette étrange discussion.

Le fait que Draco ait parlé des photos à Pansy ne le préoccupait pas vraiment. Harry avait confiance en son petit-ami. Il savait que Draco n'aurait pas fait ça sans une bonne raison.

Non, ce qui le tracassait, c'était ce que pensait Pansy de son activité de blogger.

Le prenait-elle pour un pervers, pour un narcissique ? Le trouvait-elle dégoûtant ou pitoyable ? Riait-elle en l'imaginant porter des petites culottes sous son uniforme d'Auror ?

Harry agita la tête, énervé contre lui-même.

Pansy ne lui aurait jamais proposé de faire son portrait si elle désapprouvait ce qu'il faisait. Et même si ça avait été le cas, Harry n'aurait pas à prendre son avis en compte.

Il ne faisait rien de mal, rien de honteux.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'avait dit Hermione, quand Harry lui avait finalement expliqué la raison pour laquelle ils avaient un jour passé une après-midi entière à arpenter Tottenham Court Road à la recherche d'un appareil photo ? **(1)**

x

_souvenir du 1er décembre 2004_

C'était quelques jours après que Harry et Draco aient commencé à sortir ensemble. Comme souvent, Harry était passé chez Ron et Hermione à la sortie du travail et, comme souvent, ils s'étaient calés dans le canapé et les fauteuils du salon et ils se gavaient de chips et de crudités trempées dans des tartinables en se racontant leur journée.

De but en blanc, Harry avait dit :

– En fait, Hermione, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé avant mais j'ai un blogspot où je poste des photos et des vidéos érotiques de moi.

Puis il avait croqué dans sa carotte, en observant la réaction de son amie du coin de l'œil.

Comme au ralenti, les yeux de Hermione s'étaient écarquillé, sa bouche s'était entrouverte et ses pieds avaient carrément décollé du sol. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de comprendre pourquoi l'univers, pourquoi les pantalons pattes d'eph sous les jupes, pourquoi les pizzas à l'ananas.

– Tout s'explique ! s'était-elle écrié. Tes questions sur l'ISO, la balance des blancs et la vitesse d'obturation ! Les colis sans logo ni expéditeur, si banaux qu'ils ne pouvaient cacher que de la weed ou des sextoys ! Ta soudaine passion pour l'informatique... alors que si je n'avais pas insisté à l'époque, tu n'aurais même pas récupéré mon vieux pc, encore moins installé internet chez toi !

Elle avait alors remarqué que Ron, enfoncé dans le canapé, ne semblait pas surpris.

– Ron, tu étais au courant ? avait-elle demandé.

– On en a parlé sur le chemin du retour, ça fait même pas une heure, s'était défendu Ron. Je n'allais pas t'envoyer un Patronus, non ?

– Pas besoin de répondre aussi sèchement, avait reniflé la sorcière. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

– Juste Draco et Ginny... avait répondu Harry après un instant de réflexion. Pour Ginny, c'était un peu accidentel. Une fois, j'avais laissé la page de mon blog ouverte sur le pc et elle est tombée dessus. Oui, juste eux deux, normalement. Mais tu ne te demandes pas comment j'ai pensé à faire ça ? Comment j'ai découvert... heu... la pornographie sur internet ?

A ce moment-là, le visage de Hermione s'était transformé. Un sourire réjoui, presque goguenard, s'était dessiné sur sa bouche, comme si elle détenait une information qui rendait la situation incroyablement cocasse.

Elle s'était penchée vers Ron, dont les oreilles avaient pris la couleur alarmante d'un coquelicot.

– Oh si, je me demande bien comment tu as découvert l'existence des sites pornographiques... avait-elle dit, toujours avec le même sourire moqueur. Ron, tu as une idée, toi ?

– C'est moi qui lui ait montré, avait grommelé son petit ami, le visage cramoisi, en s'adressant au bol de houmous. Tu es contente ?

– Et alors ? était intervenu Harry, trouvant que Hermione n'avait aucun droit de blâmer son compagnon. Il n'y a rien de–

Hermione avait levé la main pour l'interrompre.

– Rien de honteux, rien de mal, oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, avait-elle achevé à sa place, d'un ton conciliant. Effectivement, si on choisit bien ce qu'on regarde et qu'on se renseigne sur les conditions dans lesquelles la scène a été tournée, il n'y a pas lieu de culpabiliser – mais on parlera de porno éthique et d'image de la femme une autre fois.** (2) **Tu veux savoir ce qui m'amuse ?

– Oui ?

– C'est que c'est moi qui ai introduit Ron à la pornographie moldue, avait déclaré Hermione en décortiquant une pistache. Du coup, c'est un peu comme si, par extension, c'était moi qui t'avais donné les url. Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel, Harry.

Elle avait ignoré l'air trahi et horrifié de Harry et avait continué de grignoter des fruits secs comme si de rien n'était.

x

Dans la balancelle de jardin, Harry étouffa un rire. Il fit disparaître les flammes bleues et retourna à la fête, un peu rasséréné.

**xXx**

– Ginevra, Ginny, Gin ! Pour tout te dire, quand Blaise m'a appris que vous sortiez ensemble, je n'y ai pas cru ! clama Draco d'une voix forte et avec une diction approximative. Mais maint'nant que je suis dans votre tendre demeure, dans votre cocon d'amour, à l'intérieur de votre écrin d'inti–d'intitimité, j'comprends mieux le lien qui vous unie. Je vois son authencitité_..._ dans chaque photo et dans chaque meuble qui résonne de vos deux âmes... vos âmes sont belles...

Harry se dirigeait vers toilettes mais, quand il entendit ça, il fit un tour sur lui-même et changea de cap.

– Ginny, continua son petit ami d'une voix solennelle, l'air un peu plus lucide. Même si tu m'as jeté ce sortilège de Fffauve-Furies... quand on était à Poudlard, j'aimerais qu'on se serre dans les bras.

Sous les applaudissements des badauds alentours, Ginny accepta de lui faire un câlin. Elle lui tapotait le dos quand Harry arriva jusqu'à eux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il à Ginny par dessus l'épaule de Draco. Désolé, il est un peu bizarre parfois, surtout quand il a bu.

– L'alcool me rend émotif et sincère ! cracha Draco, blotti contre Ginny comme un gigantesque chat.

Il se déboîta le cou afin de jeter un regard assassin à Harry, en montrant les dents.

Loin d'être impressionné, Harry sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine. Il avait une confiance absolue en ce sorcier, et il l'aimait plus qu'il ne saurait le dire.

– Draco et moi faisons simplement plus amples connaissances, dit Ginny avec un clin d'œil, en remettant en place la mèche violette de Draco. Blaise me dit souvent qu'il est très mignon, j'ai envie de voir ça par moi-même !

– Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit chez Pansy, Blaise répand de terribles rumeurs sur mon compte, chouina Draco dans son cou, en gonflant les joues, boudeur et adorable.

– Mais il ne mentait pas quand il disait que ta nouvelle couleur t'allait à ravir... Est-ce que c'est une coloration à changement d'humeur ?

Harry les laissa à leur discussion. Ginny semblait avoir la situation bien en mains, littéralement, et il avait vraiment très envie de pisser.

**xXx**

En sortant des toilettes, Harry fut accueilli par la voix de Britney Spears, qui chantait la toxicité de son amant sur un rythme addictif. **(3)**

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin' _

_[Bébé, ne vois-tu pas  
_ _Que je suis en train d'appeler ?  
_ _Un gars comme toi  
_ _Devrait porter un avertissement  
_ _C'est dangereux  
_ _Je suis en train de tomber]_

Dans un coin de la pièce, Ron agitait timidement la tête, l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il trouvait cette chanson irrésistible.

A côté de lui, Hermione fronçait les sourcils, les bras croisés, en tapant inconsciemment du pied. Harry devinait qu'elle pensait au clip vidéo de la chanson, où Britney était soit habillée en hôtesse de l'air sexy soit en agent secret sexy, soit nue et couverte de diamants, toujours aussi sexy.

Harry, lui, n'avait rien contre _Toxic_.

A force de l'entendre chez Draco – qui vouait une sorte de culte étrange à Britney Spears, sous prétexte qu'elle était une icône de la culture gay –, Harry avait fini par l'apprécier. Il l'avait même ajoutée dans son iPod mini **(4)**.

En parlant de Draco, ce dernier était justement à quelques mètres de là. Ses cheveux violets étaient maintenant blonds comme les blés, et il avançait vers Harry en se déhanchant exagérément, le regard sombre et dangereux, un verre de champagne à la main.

_There's no escape  
I can't wait _

_[_ _Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire_  
_Je ne peux pas attendre]_

– _I need a hit, baby, give me it, _chanta-t-il en renversant délibérément son verre sur le tee-shirt de Harry. Oups !  
_[J'ai besoin d'une dose, bébé donne-la moi]_

Harry mit un instant à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Draco lui avait renversé un verre dessus, comme dans le clip de _Toxic. _

Draco Malfoy se prenait pour Britney Spears.

Harry était tellement choqué qu'il oublia momentanément sa conversation avec Pansy et demeura immobile, bouche bée.

– _You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it, _continua à chanter Draco en essuyant la tache d'un coup de baguette canaille.  
_[Tu es dangereux, j'adore ça]_

Puis il se lança dans une chorégraphie à la fois sensuelle et ridicule. Sensuelle parce qu'il dansait bien – Ginny lui avait sûrement fait boire une Potion de Sobriété –, ridicule parce que contrairement à Britney, il n'était pas dans un avion et il n'avait donc aucun coffre à bagage à fermer, aucune couverture à étendre sur les genoux des voyageurs.

Mais il s'en foutait et il passa quelques secondes à s'occuper de clients imaginaires, avant de regarder de nouveau Harry droit dans les yeux, en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

– _Do you feel me now ?_ articula-t-il en même temps que la musique, la tête penchée sur le côté.  
_[Est-ce que tu me sens maintenant?]_

Harry réalisa alors ce que Draco attendait de lui... A l'instar de l'homme dans le clip, il se pointa du doigt en affichant une expression hébétée, seulement à moitié feinte.

Draco sourit et se jeta sur lui. Il le poussa dans un recoin de la pièce et le plaqua contre le mur, puis il l'embrassa passionnément dans le cou, léchant et mordillant sa peau sur le tempo de la chanson, sa main tirant sur la clef dorée que Harry n'enlevait jamais.

Bien que la chaîne s'enfonçait désagréablement dans la chair de sa nuque, Harry ne dit rien. Il y avait dans ce geste une symbolique qu'il ne comprenait pas entièrement mais qu'il acceptait.

_With a taste of your lips_ _  
_ _I'm on a ride_ _  
_ _You're toxic_ _  
_ _I'm slipping under_

_[En goûtant à tes lèvres  
_ _Je pars en balade  
_ _Tu es toxique  
_ _Je me glisse en dessous]_

_– __With a taste of poison paradise,_ murmura Draco en lui enlevant ses lunettes et en les glissant dans la poche arrière de son pantalon._ I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic ?  
[En goûtant le paradis empoisonné, je suis accro à toi, n__e sais-tu pas que tu es toxique ?]_

Cette fois-ci, il l'embrassa salement sur la bouche, sa langue cherchant celle de Harry avec des bruits mouillés.

_And I love what you do_ _  
_ _Don't you know that you're toxic_

_[Et j'adore ce que tu fais  
_ _Ne sais-tu pas que tu es toxique ?]_

Quand Draco se mit de dos pour frotter ses fesses de bas en haut sur toute la longueur de Harry, ce dernier retrouva finalement sa liberté de mouvement.

Il saisit son petit ami par les épaules et le força à se retourner.

–_ It's getting late to give you up_, chantonna-t-il maladroitement, sans lâcher les épaules de l'autre sorcier.  
_[Il se fait tard pour t'abandonner]_

– _I took a sip from my devil cup_, répondit Draco avec une moue sensuelle._  
__[J'ai bu une gorgée de ma tasse démoniaque]_

Ses cheveux étaient maintenant rouges comme ceux de Britney quand elle était déguisée en agent secret** (5)**.

_–__Slowly.._. chuchota Harry contre sa bouche._  
[__Lentement]_

_– __It's taking over me__, _termina Draco._  
__[Ça prend le contrôle sur moi]_

Alors que les personnes autour d'eux dansaient sans retenue sur le couplet suivant, les deux sorciers s'embrassèrent tout doucement, les yeux mi-clos.

Privé de ses lunettes, Harry ne voyait avec netteté que le visage de Draco. Le reste était un amas de taches colorées et mouvantes, qui se fondaient et se confondaient entre elles comme un écran de veille d'ordinateur.

Harry ferma les yeux et ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait en même temps posé ses mains sur ses oreilles. La chanson lui parvenait désormais de loin, avec un léger décalage, comme au travers d'une bulle ou d'un bocal, et c'était différent, mais ce n'était pas si mal.

C'était même très bon.

Le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner, mais il tournait à une vitesse réduite, en arrière-plan. Et eux... eux, ils étaient dans un univers parallèle.

Ils s'embrassaient du bout des lèvres sans se soucier ni du rythme rapide de la musique ni de tous les danseurs autour d'eux, car un voile les séparait des autres, ou bien une galaxie.

Harry était dur. S'il en jugeait la chaleur sur sa cuisse, Draco l'était lui aussi. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit quoi que ce soit pour soulager cette tension.

Comme des entités divines libérées de la matière, ils savouraient la pureté et l'amour absolu qu'il y avait dans leurs petits baisers.

_With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
_ _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_|En goûtant le paradis empoisonné  
_ _Je suis accro à toi  
_ _Ne sais-tu pas que tu es toxique ?]_

Draco émit un petit humm... de contentement avant de s'écarter lentement de Harry, en battant des paupières. Il semblait émerger d'un long sommeil.

Harry récupéra ses lunettes et les rechaussa. Il avait l'impression d'être parti en voyage aux confins de l'univers et d'avoir fait le trajet retour à la vitesse de la lumière.

Il était aussi étourdi que s'il venait de réintégrer à toute vitesse la Voie Lactée et le bras d'Orion, qu'il avait traversé le nuage d'Oort et la ceinture de Kuiper à la manière d'un météore, puis parcouru tout le système solaire pour finalement tomber sur Terre et s'écraser dans son minuscule corps.

Pendant une seconde, la musique, le brouhaha ambiant, les bribes de conversation le firent vaciller. La seconde suivante, il n'avait plus qu'un vague souvenir de son trip dans l'espace.

_– Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now ! _cria Draco dans son oreille, apparemment lui aussi revenu à la réalité.  
_[Intoxique-moi maintenant avec ton amour maintenant, je pense que je suis prêt-e maintenant, je pense que je suis prêt-e maintenant]_

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry et se mit à onduler tout près de lui, aguicheur.

Avec un grand sourire, Harry l'attrapa par les hanches et plaqua franchement leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Il se frotta éhontément contre lui, à moitié pour jouer, à moitié pour satisfaire son érection.

Il entendit quelqu'un siffler.

_Intoxicate me now,  
_ _With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now _

_[Intoxique-moi maintenant  
_ _Avec ton amour maintenant  
_ _Je pense que je suis prêt-e maintenant]_

Harry et Draco continuèrent à danser ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, sans prêter attention aux personnes qui s'étaient rassemblées autour d'eux et qui sifflaient, prenaient des photos ou faisaient des commentaires à haute et intelligible voix.

L'époque où ils se cachaient dans des placards pour jouer aux cartes ou derrière des rideaux pour échanger un baiser faisait définitivement partie du passé.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_1er janvier 2005_

Après la soirée, Harry et Draco rentrèrent au 12, Square Grimmauld.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin mais Harry n'était pas fatigué. Il vibrait d'une énergie impatiente, résultat d'un cocktail d'alcool, de musique, de_ Draco._

Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de Pansy ou des photos... Cette conversation attendrait le lendemain.

– Ça te dit qu'on monte directement ? demanda-t-il en faisant un geste quelque peu superflu vers les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

– Pour être honnête, ça ne me dit guère, dit Draco d'un ton faussement contrit. En fait, j'ai très envie d'admirer l'impressionnant relooking qu'a subi le rez-de-chaussée. Je crois même que je vais appeler Kreattur pour qu'il me fasse un compte-rendu des travaux.

Même s'il était déjà venu une bonne dizaine fois au 12, Square Grimmauld, Draco ne s'était toujours pas lassé de ce petit jeu. Dès qu'il entrait dans la maison, il ne manquait jamais de vanter avec zèle les efforts déployés pour la réaménager, inspectant le papier peint, commentant le mobilier et se lançant dans des critiques interminables des tableaux moldus que Harry avait acquis au fil des années.

– Très bien, dit Harry avec un sourire qu'il espérait mystérieux, en marchant à reculons vers les escaliers. Moi qui pensais te faire goûter aux joies de ma...

Il articula le dernier mot sans émettre un son, jubilant devant l'expression scandalisée de Draco.

– Aux joies de quoi ? Potter ! Potter !

Harry se retira à l'étage en sifflotant. Il avait à peine refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière lui que Draco déboulait dans la pièce.

– Tu as envie ? demanda-t-il, le souffle court. Tu es sûr ?

Harry fit _oui_ de la tête.

Pendant un instant, les yeux de Draco brillèrent comme si on venait de lui promettre le monde, puis ils se ternirent. L'ancien Serpentard renifla, avec un mélange d'amertume et de colère :

– Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Tu n'as pas réellement envie, je le vois dans ton regard fuyant.

– Non, ce n'est pas vrai, le contredit Harry en croisant les bras, irrité par les doutes de Draco.

– Alors quoi ? demanda le blond.

Puis, d'une voix douce et prudente, il ajouta :

– Tu as peur, c'est ça ?

Harry le regarda attentivement, cherchant un soupçon de moquerie ou de pitié dans son visage, en vain.

– Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, avoua-t-il en ravalant sa fierté. Mais j'ai envie.

Quelques étoiles réapparurent dans les yeux gris de son petit ami.

– Si ce n'est que ça, je te guiderai, promit-il et il commença à se déshabiller sur le champ. Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Potter ?

Draco tint parole. Pendant les trente minutes suivantes, il n'arrêta pas de parler. Au début, Harry suivit ses instructions à la lettre, soulagé de ne pas avoir à réfléchir, mais le monologue finit par lui taper sur le système et il demanda à Draco de la fermer une minute.

– Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, grogna Draco tandis que Harry lui enfonçait un doigt dans l'anus. Un peu plus à gauche... Oui, comme ça.

– Je te suis reconnaissant de me donner des conseils, répondit honnêtement Harry. Mais tu... enfin, c'est un peu trop là. Ça me déconcentre plus qu'autre chose d'entendre que je devrais me couper les ongles la prochaine fois, qu'il faut que je cherche quelque chose de la taille d'une châtaigne, à environ sept centimètres de l'entrée, que tu as l'impression d'avoir envie de pisser et qu'il faut que je plie mon doigt à un angle de–

– Tais-toi, gémit Draco, c'est là, Harry... un peu plus fort...

Harry appuya précautionneusement sur la glande sous son doigt. Draco poussa un soupir digne d'un rêve érotique et son sexe se durcit instantanément sous les yeux de Harry.

Avec une sorte de curiosité déplacée, Harry appuya plus fort sur la prostate, notant avec agacement qu'elle avait effectivement la taille d'une châtaigne. La réaction fut immédiate : un filet de fluide transparent coula de l'urètre de Draco.

Sans l'avoir réellement prémédité, Harry se pencha en avant et donna un coup de langue pour nettoyer le gland.

Draco geignit, son abdomen se contracta, son pénis tressauta contre les lèvres de Harry. Son anus se resserra impossiblement autour de son doigt.

C'était évident, Draco aimait ce que Harry faisait.

Harry se sentit soudain aussi léger que s'il était sorti du champ de gravité terrestre.

Draco n'en avait rien à faire qu'il n'ait aucune expérience avec un partenaire masculin. Et il n'attendait pas non plus de lui qu'il se montre subitement de nature dominatrice.

D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait un jour dit que les termes passif et actif ne correspondaient pas forcément à la réalité du sexe gay ?

Tout en continuant à titiller la prostate de Draco, Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire, essayant de se rappeler de cette conversation MSN...

x

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Est-ce que tu as déjà été passif ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Oui, même si ce terme a une connotation péjorative qui me déplaît fortement...

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Il m'embête aussi mais je n'en connais pas d'autre.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tu aurais pu demander « est-ce que tu as déjà eu un pénis entre les fesses ? ».

**justaguy** (en ligne) : O_O

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Je n'aurais pas osé, tu me connais, je n'aime pas parler de manière explicite.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Comme tu dirais : LOL

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : D'autres questions ?

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Oui, en fait. Est-ce que ton pénis a déjà été entre les fesses de quelqu'un ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Dire que quelques lignes plus tôt, tu prétendais être prude... mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai déjà fait cela.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Qu'est-ce que tu préfères entre les deux ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Tout dépend de mon partenaire et de notre relation.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : J'accepte une dernière question sur mon intimité et ensuite on passe à autre chose.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Question numéro 3 : si on couchait un jour ensemble, tu crois que ça se passerait comment ?

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Rien ne sert d'imaginer quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais, just.

**justaguy** (en ligne) : Ouch, ça fait mal, mais on peut passer à un autre sujet.

_Tipheret_ (en ligne) : Ne fais pas cette tête, just, le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre.

x

– Arrête de penser à ce à quoi tu penses et occupe-toi de mon plaisir, ordonna Draco.

Harry leva discrètement les yeux au ciel avant de prendre son pénis dans la bouche. Il le suça avec application, tout en le doigtant implacablement.

Sous lui, Draco tremblait en marmonnant des choses inaudibles, son pénis crachant régulièrement du liquide pré-séminal dans la gorge de Harry.

– Plus, supplia-t-il.

Complaisant, Harry ajouta un second doigt.

Pendant un instant, l'étau autour de son index et de son majeur lui parut surnaturel. Draco était si étroit...

Il adorait aussi qu'on lui lèche les testicules.

Harry lâcha son pénis avec un bruit de succion et prit ses boules dans sa bouche. Il les lécha goulûment, tirant parfois sur la peau molle avec ses dents.

Bientôt, Draco se détendit et Harry put de nouveau bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Il reprit son massage prostatique. Il avait trouvé un rythme qui lui plaisait, alternant entre pression courte et pression longue, faisant parfois une pause de plusieurs secondes avant de revenir à la charge.

– Harry, dit Draco d'une voix pressante. Arrête, sinon je vais...

Harry s'aperçut que la boule de nerfs était devenue toute dure et il retira précipitamment ses doigts. Draco grogna d'inconfort, indice que Harry avait vraiment les ongles trop longs.

Puis l'Auror baissa les yeux sur le trou de Draco et il fut incapable de bouger, de penser. L'appréhension coulait de nouveau dans ses veines comme un venin paralysant.

Il était incapable de faire ça. Il n'était pas fait pour ça.

Entre ses jambes, son sexe mollissait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

– Allonge-toi derrière moi, lui demanda alors Draco en roulant sur le côté. S'il-te-plaît.

Comme un automate, Harry s'exécuta et prit le rôle de la grande cuillère. Quand il passa son bras autour de la taille de Draco, il fut de nouveau capable de respirer et de penser.

– On est bien comme ça, dit Draco d'une voix un peu endormie, en nouant leurs doigts ensemble. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin ce soir, tu sais...

A ce moment-là, Harry réalisa la chance qu'il avait.

A peine un mois plus tôt, il passait toutes ses nuits seul dans ce lit. Avant de s'endormir, il lui arrivait – beaucoup trop souvent pour que ce soit sain – de se branler en pensant à Tipheret, qu'il imaginait sous les traits de Draco Malfoy.

Et dire qu'aujourd'hui, Draco était dans ce même lit, nu et bien réel !

– Hey, Draco, tu te rappelles quand je t'ai envoyé un message sur MSN juste après la fête de Pansy ?

– Hum... oui...

– Et tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit le lendemain que je m'étais branlé en pensant à Tipheret cette nuit-là ?

– Hum... Peut-être, dit Draco avec paresse. Pas sûr... on a eu plein de conversations sur MSN, Harry...

– Mais si, réfléchis, insista Harry. C'est la fois où tu m'as dit que tu profitais de ton temps libre pour lire des livres et cuisiner – mais en fait c'était un mensonge –, où tu as prétendu être un vieillard avec des mycoses – encore un mensonge – et où tu as bandé alors que je parlais d'animaux... un serpent et une fouine, je crois... ça, par contre, c'était vrai.

– Tu es l'Enfer de Dante personnifié, dit Draco dans un bâillement. Et merci, tu viens de me faire perdre mon érection.

– Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité ce jour-là, continua Harry. J'avais déjà de gros soupçons sur ton identité réelle. Du coup, ce n'est pas à un inconnu moldu fictif que je pensais en me touchant, mais à Draco Malfoy, que j'avais vu même pas une heure plus tôt chez Pansy.

Il déposa un petit baiser humide dans la nuque de Draco, qui frissonna.

– Je ne fantasmais pas sur un homme dont j'ignorais tout de l'apparence. Non, j'imaginais Draco Malfoy, les cheveux turquoise, avec des piercings et des fringues moldues branchées, Draco Malfoy qui avait réussi l'exploit de devenir encore plus attirant que dans mes souvenirs.

Il déposa un baiser entre ses omoplates.

– Rien que de supposer que tu étais Tipheret et que tu suivais mon blog, que tu voyais mes photos et mes vidéos... C'était tellement excitant, Draco. Quand je suis rentré de chez Pansy, je revoyais ton visage dès que je fermais les yeux. Je t'imaginais dans ce lit, derrière moi, en train de me faire ça...

Harry se jeta les sortilèges de protection et lubrification classiques puis il se mit à frotter son pénis entre les fesses de Draco, de haut en bas. Sa bite glissait délicieusement dans la raie tiède et douce. A chaque fois qu'elle frôlait son orifice, Draco gémissait.

Harry prit sa queue d'une main et taquina l'ouverture rose plus intentionnellement, passant son gland dessus avec un plaisir grandissant. Il se voyait de plus en plus s'y engouffrer, l'élargir, en atteindre le fond...

Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, Draco commença à s'impatienter. Il se cambrait et remuait les fesses, cherchant à s'empaler sur lui.

– Harry, grogna-t-il en se tordant en arrière pour regarder Harry. Fais-le, sinon arrête-toi.

Harry ne se laissa pas le temps de douter. Il souleva une des fesses de Draco, s'aligna et poussa. Son gland franchit la barrière de muscle sans trop de difficulté. Harry poussa encore. Son pénis pénétra plus profondément. Harry poussa une dernière fois. Son pénis entra en entier, jusqu'à la garde.

Il crut qu'il allait jouir sur le champ.

Merlin, quelle _sensation._

Il était exactement là où il devait être à ce moment-là.

Harry ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu avoir peur de pénétrer dans l'intimité de Draco, comment il avait pu se figurer autrement son anus qu'il ne l'était réellement, chaud, étroit, doux, humide, accueillant, _parfait._

Rien de mauvais ne pouvait lui arriver. Il était en Draco, il était Draco. Ils étaient un seul corps, une seule âme.

Ils étaient l'univers, ils étaient toutes les étoiles à la fois, ils étaient aussi vieux que la Terre, ils étaient éternels.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Harry avait embarqué dans une fusée et il espérait que ce voyage dans l'espace ne s'arrête jamais.

* * *

**FIN FINALE**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : Tottenham Court Road est une rue commerçante de Londres connue pour ses magasins spécialisés en électronique. C'est aussi là que Hermione, Harry et Ron transplanent pour échapper aux Mangemorts dans les Reliques de la Mort.
> 
> Note (2) : La majeure partie de la pornographie n'a rien d'éthique. Pour autant, je crois en la possibilité de créer du contenu excitant, érotique et même très cru où les acteurs-ices sont considéré-es comme des personnes et où ielles partagent visiblement un moment intime et plaisant, merde, où ielles prennent leur pied et invitent au fantasme. On retrouve ça dans des productions qui se revendiquent féministes et éthiques, dans la pornographie amateur (vérifiée!), et peut-être dans certains grands noms, comme Kink (il y a toujours une séquence où on voit les acteurs en peignoir parler de ce qu'ils ont tourné). Bref, dans cette ff, Harry uploade lui-même ses photos et il fait ça pour le kiff.
> 
> Note (3) : Toxic de Britney Spears est un des hits de 2004. Le clip met en scène Britney, agent secret à la recherche d'un flacon de liquide vert. Dans la première partie de la chanson, elle est habillée en hôtesse de l'air. Elle renverse un verre de champagne sur les genoux d'un client chauve, l'essuie puis l'emmène aux toilettes. Le mec se révèle être un beau gosse sous son masque. Ils s'embrassent et elle lui vole une carte noire, qu'elle utilisera par la suite pour entrer dans un bâtiment secret.
> 
> Note (4) : l'iPod mini, lancé en janvier 2004, est le premier iPod en plusieurs coloris avec une molette tactile et cliquable. Il disparaît en septembre 2005, remplacé par l'iPod nano.
> 
> Note (5) : Alias (2001-2006) est une série d'espionnage qui a bien marché à son début. L'héroïne, Sydney, a les cheveux rouge vif. Le clip de Toxic est un hommage évident à cette série. Dans la deuxième partie du clip, Britney porte une combinaison en cuir noir et a de longs cheveux rouges.
> 
> Un dernier mot : C'est fini. Je n'en reviens pas, mais c'est comme ça ! Pas de projet de nouvelle fic pour le moment. Si vous en voulez encore, je vous invite à jeter un œil à mes autres histoires, on sait jamais :)
> 
> Merci pour votre soutien, merci d'avoir lu cette histoire et merci, surtout, d'avoir aimé les Draco et Harry de cet univers.


End file.
